Love Me Not
by blueSKIES247
Summary: Popstar & Pauper 2- "Because come on, without the drama of screwing up and cleaning the mess, life would be so boring!” Jiley, Nicah/Niley , Loe, Loliver
1. Prologue: Wish

**I'm back!**

**Just to clarify, this is a sequel to my story The Popstar and the Pauper (P&P for short.) I guess you don't have to read P&P to read this, I'm sure you could figure it out. But if you have time, just go read P&P! (Ooh, I'm on a roll with the 'P&P' thing. I'm going to start call this story LMN in stead of Love Me Not!)**

**Story takes place one year after P&P.**

"Oh my gosh, Miley!" Lilly said, "You were so amazing in that movie!"

"Thanks, Lilly."

"Yeah, you were phenomenal," Nick added, "I didn't even know you could act."

Miley, Lilly, and Nick walked into the Stewart's house after they had returned from the movies. The three best friends sat down on the couch and continued their discussion.

"Did you read the magazine?" Lilly asked. "It said that your movie _Adam and Carissa_ is about to break the record for ticket sales on the first week! That's amazing!"

"No way!" Miley said, "Was it really that good?"

"YES!" Nick and Lilly both shouted.

_Adam and Carissa_ was the movie that Miley shot with Jake Ryan when she and Hannah switched places last summer. It was really just a fun experience for Miley, she never expected the movie to turn out excellent. But apparently, it's going for some records. Who knows? Maybe an Oscar even?

"But the funniest part…" Lilly started laughing already, "…was when the girl sitting next to us…in the theater…saw Jake…sitting with us…"

Nick started laughing too, "Oh yeah. She was like one of those obsessive fan girls. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat!"

"And it wasn't easy keeping her quiet," Miley said. "I had to keep her in a headlock so she wouldn't blow Jake's cover."

They all laughed at the memory. Ah, good times.

"Do you think the girl will tell the world that Jake Ryan is dating a girl named Miley?" Lilly asked after the laughter died down.

"I hope not," Miley groaned, "Tabloids are so annoying. There is already gossip about _Jannah, _the last thing I want is rumors about _me_ and Jake."

Nick was confused, "But they wouldn't be rumors, they would be truths."

"No, I meant wild rumors. Like, we're getting engaged or something crazy like that."

Lilly sighed, "But you and Jake seem to be getting serious. Today at the movies, you were practically sitting on his lap the whole time!"

"Was not!" Miley was always defensive.

"Was too!" Lilly was always defensive too. Maybe that's why they are best friends. "Just admit it, Miley. You and Jake can't keep your hands off of each other."

Miley turned tomato red.

"Aw, little Miles is getting embarrassed," Nick laughed.

Miley hid her face in her hands, "SHUT UP!"

Lilly went and sat next to Miley, "We're just kidding. It's really sweet how you and Jake love each other. It kind of makes me jealous."

Miley suddenly looked up, "Really?"

"Totally," Lilly then turned to Nick, "And you and Hannah, too. All this love my best friends are getting kind of makes me jealous. I wish I had a boyfriend too."

"Speaking of Hannah, how come she couldn't come today?" Miley asked.

"Uh, I think she is recording songs for her new album," Nick shrugged.

Miley looked down, avoiding Nick's eyes. There was a question she wanted to ask, but Miley didn't know quite how to phrase it without sounding offensive, "Um, Nick? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you and Hannah…okay?" Miley struggled to find the right word.

Nick seemed to freeze. He turned away from his friends and stared at the wall. "Of course we're okay," he answered in a dull voice.

"Are you sure?" Miley didn't seem to believe him, "Because you and Hannah never go on double dates with me and Jake anymore. Actually, you guys never go out on any dates at all."

Nick continued to stare at the wall with no emotion on his face. "She's been busy. And when she's not busy, I've been busy. We're busy people."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. _What was going on?_

"Hey, where is everyone?" Nick asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Miley decided to leave her best friend alone for the time being. If he didn't want to talk about it, then she would drop it.

"Well, my dad is out having dinner with his friends, but I don't know where Jackson is. Did he and Joe come home from college this weekend?" Miley started looking around her house.

Lilly spotted them first, "Oh, they're out back with Oliver."

Miley got up from the couch and grabbed the phone. "Since Dad is gone, I'm going to order pizza," Miley said. "Lilly, can you ask the guys if they're staying for dinner?"

"Sure." Lilly walked to the back door. She was just about to open her mouth to speak when she heard what the three guys were talking about.

"Come on, man," Jackson said.

"Yeah, Oliver, just tell us," Joe said. "You can trust us."

"Well…"

Lilly crept behind the door and listened.

"…I have this crush on Lilly…" Oliver confessed. Lilly gasped silently. _What? Oliver likes me? But how...since when...but he...I...what?_

"But I like Lilly!" Jackson shouted. Lilly nearly jumped out of her socks. _Jackson too?! When did Jackson ever like _me?

An awkward silence fell between the two guys. Lilly could almost picture Oliver and Jackson glaring at each other. Finally, Joe broke it—but what he said just about gave Lilly a heart attack.

"What?" he asked, as if he had just conprehended what Oliver and Jackson said. "But I do too."

Lilly's mouth hung open in shock and her eyes were going to pop out of her socket. _Joe like me too. Great. Is there anyone here who _doesn't_ like me? These guys are like my brothers. We're pratically family. And last time I checked, brothers don't fall in love with sisters... _She slowly stepped out from her hiding spot and walked towards the three guys. All three pairs of eyes landed on Lilly in shock. It was _their_ turn to have a heart attack.

"Lilly!…you weren't…supposed…to hear that."

She fidgeted, not sure of what to do. What's a girl to say after she accidentally overhead three of her best friends confess their love for her. Do stuff like this even happen? Lilly searched her brain for something to break the tension. "Um, Miley wants to know if you guys want pizza."

"Sure," they all answered at the same time. The three guys stared at each other. Then, they simultaneously turned to look at Lilly. She took a step back, feeling self-conscious.

Even though no one said a word, a war had just begun. Jackson, Joe, and Oliver were going to fight for Lilly, and none of them were going to back down easy. Their friendship was ruined, if not completely wrecked, in a matter of seconds. And Lilly felt guilty. Too guilty.

Be careful what you wish for.

**[insert dramatic music here]**

**Okay, this is like the intro chapter. I promise, the later chapters will be longer. So basically, LMN will be about Lilly trying to pick a guy. I made a trailer for it on youtube, there is a link to my youtube channel on my profile. You should watch it to find out what will happen.:)**

**Does the story sound interesting so far? I read in a magazine that movies are usually shot a year before they go into theaters, so LMN will be about the gang's senior year. And speaking of Senior Year…**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 WAS AMAZING!!! This is Hannah Montana, so I'm not going to go on and on about it, but if you haven't seen it yet, you should. So it does cost money, big deal. It's worth it. I loved the ending and how it relates back to the first movie and....**

**Okay, if you want to hear more of my ramble about HSM3's awesomeness you can PM me.**

**Back to the actual story I'm writing…review!**


	2. Maybe

"Hey Lilly, can you pass the pizza?" Oliver asked.

"Lilly, hand me a napkin please," Joe said, a millisecond after Oliver. They glared at each other. Lilly sighed and grabbed another slice and handed it to Oliver. Joe got impatient and reached across Lilly to get a napkin for himself.

"Lilly, would you like more soda?" Lilly looked up to see Jackson standing a bit too close for comfort holding the liter bottle of coke.

"Sure," Lilly said. She looked at Oliver, sitting to her right on the couch with his arm "casually" around the back of her seat. She looked at Joe, sitting on her left, with his hand in her lap as he leaned over her to "get a napkin." She looked at Jackson, standing in between her legs as he slowly poured the coke into her cup. She looked at Miley and Nick sitting on floor beside them, trying to stifle their laughter.

This was getting ridiculous.

Have they always been like this? Lilly didn't remember Oliver, Jackson, or Joe ever showing any type of affection towards her. Or maybe she was just blind. Knowing Lilly, that was probably the case.

After dinner was over, Lilly was feeling very claustrophobic. Or nauseated. Either way, a wave of relief washed over her when her three Romeos left the living room.

The moment they stepped out, Nick and Miley burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Lilly…you…they…" Miley doubled over in laughter.

"The way they…and you…your expression…hilarious!" Nick fell onto the chair laughing hysterically.

Lilly folded her arms across her chest, "It's not funny, you guys!" This was serious, yet her two best friends were rolling in laughter. Some friends they are.

"I know…it's just…" Miley calmed down and bit and put her arm around Lilly. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't laugh at your misery."

"No you shouldn't," Lilly pouted.

Nick eventually got over the laughing and walked over towards his best friends, "Sorry Lilly. I promise, I won't laugh anymore."

"Good, because this is serious!" Lilly ran her fingers through her hair angrily, "How did this happen? What did I do to deserve this punishment?!"

"Punishment?" Nick said. "I think your lovers would be offended if you told them you think of them as punishment."

"But it is!" Lilly protested. She started pacing the room, "I don't know what to do. They love me but I don't love any of them."

Miley seemed skeptical, "Really? Because I could have sworn you liked Joe."

That caused Nick to shudder, "Ew."

"I don't," Lilly said. "Well, I did. A long time ago. But it's different now. It's so difficult to explain. You guys wouldn't understand."

Miley smiled, "Try us."

"I met Oliver first," Lilly started, "We were in preschool and we became friends quickly. I was never a _girly_ girl. I was always the tomboy…at least until I met you, Miley. Anyways, so when we were little, I would spend all my spare time with Oliver. And, well, he's just me best friend. Always was and always will be.

"I met Jackson in sixth grade, after I met Miley. And in time, he sort of became like my big brother too. I mean, I practically live here, so Jackson is like family. He was my protection and my support. He was the cooler older guy.

"And remember when Miley and I got really close in middle school and it started to make you mad, Nick?" Lilly laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Hey! I was a young, sensitive boy back then!"

Lilly said, "Whatever the reason, we got into this big fight and then Miley introduced us and now we're best friends. It wasn't until you invited me over for the first time that I met Joe. Holy crap, he was my crush for two years. Eighth grade and freshmen year, oh man I had it bad for your brother."

Nick pretended to gag. Miley slapped his arm.

"So as I was saying," Lilly continued, "I was in love with Joe for a while. But that was two years ago, and I got over him. Now he's like another brother of mine.

"They were all like brothers to me. Oliver, Jackson, and Joe are family. Yet, now they're all in love with me. And I don't feel the same way back," Lilly dropped her head.

Miley went over and gave Lilly a hug, "Oh, Lilly. I'm sure things will turn out fine. It might take a while and there might be some drama, but it will all be alright in the end."

Suddenly, Nick's cell phone rang. He quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi Nick, it's me, Hannah."

"…" Nick froze. Lilly and Miley stuck their ear to the phone, eavesdropping.

"Um listen, can you come down to the recording studio?"

"Now?"

"Yeah," Hannah's voice seemed hesitant, "I have to tell you something."

Nick sighed, "Okay, I'll be there." Flipping his phone shut, he sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and screamed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, "She just wanted to talk to you."

Nick looked up, "You really think she _just_ wants to talk?"

Lilly was confused, "What do _you_ think she wants to do?"

"I think," Nick said, reluctantly getting up and walking towards his car, "that this isn't going to end well."

* * *

Nick walked down the hallway. _Which room did Hannah say again?_ He stopped at a certain doorway when he heard Hannah's voice singing.

"_Beware the danger; it lurks for those who get swept away.  
The dreamers get punished most by truth, they say.  
It's all in a little ways,  
One reveals their love's gone away,  
Love's gone away."_

Nick felt his stomach drop to the floor. _No…no…_ He quickly moved behind the wall so Hannah couldn't see him. She can't see his face yet, not yet. _No…no…_ Nick leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He even saw this one coming. He knew what Hannah was going to say. He predicted what was going to happen. But he wasn't prepared. _No…no…please no…_

"_Tic toc, the time,  
Distant looks grow in your eyes.  
But fools never ask,  
Afraid of what lurks in your mind.  
I always knew, somehow, always knew,  
I always knew_

_The truth." _

Nick ran his fingers through his hair. At every word Hannah sang, his heart was being torn apart.

He was so selfish, really. Hannah was right, she knew him too well. Nick didn't love her anymore; maybe he never loved her at all in the first place. But he was too greedy to let her go. It was cruel to play with Hannah's heart like that, Nick knows this too. But he was too selfish to do anything about.

So Hannah is going to do it herself. She is going to fight. She's been in pain for too long and now she's going to ease that pain…even if it means hurting Nick in the process.

"Fools like me,  
Oh we never see.  
Cause the cracks don't count,  
It's gonna break in front of me."

Nick sighed. It was a good song. It probably will top the charts and be played on radio stations across the nation. When Hannah's new album get's released, the whole country, maybe the whole world, will hear this.

They'll hear his break-up song.

_  
"And it's breaking,  
It's breaking,  
It's breaking,  
It's gonna break for me to see."_

Nick felt his heart shatter to a million pieces. Only this time, it's not going to ever get fixed again. How can a relationship last if it's built off of broken hearts?

The song ended and Hannah's producer was complementing her good job. Nick heard Hannah's footsteps get louder and louder as she walked out the door. She stepped out into the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.

"Nick?! You…you weren't supposed to be here yet," she said. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Nick just looked at her, "Then you should have closed the door."

Hannah bit her lip nervously. An awkward silence fell upon the two. Soon, it became unbearable.

"Just say it Hannah," Nick said.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, then let it out again. "I don't think there is much to say. You already know."

Nick dropped his head and looked down at his feet, "Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm sorry Hannah. For everything."

He felt her hand on his chin as she lifted his head, "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's just, well, we're not in love anymore."

A sharp pain of guilt stabbed Nick in the stomach. He looked at Hannah, her eyes were pained, just like his. Nick was in love with someone else and Hannah knew it. "Hannah…I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that," she whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes, "Love isn't perfect for everyone. Jake and Miley are like the golden couple of the year and they just keep falling deeper in love with each other. But for us, I think we fell more _out_ of love.

"I mean, admit it Nick. We both hit rock bottom a month ago, but neither of us said anything. We just kept up with the charade that we were still a happy couple…well I can't lie anymore. I'm not happy."

Nick nodded, "Me neither."

Hannah put her hand to his cheek and up through his hair, "I'll always love you, though. We can still be friends."

"Do you realize how many people say that and how many people actually remain friends?!"

"Well, would you rather us not talk at all?!"

"Maybe that would be for the best!"

"Maybe it would!!" Nick turned around and stomped down the hallway. Hannah stayed in her spot with her hands folded across her chest. She glared at the back of his head.

But their anger quickly died down. Nick stopped at the main door. Hannah dropped her arms and watched Nick desperately as he slowly reached for the door handle. Just before he opened the door and walked out into the night, they both snapped.

"NICK WAIT!"

She ran into his open arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't do it, Nick. I can't do it."

Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Me neither. I just can't leave you."

"But I don't want to stay the way we were," Hannah said, "We're so pathetic. We don't love each other, we barely talk to each other, we can't have a conversation without a fight, but we can't say goodbye."

Nick smiled, "Maybe that's saying something."

Hannah pulled away, "Or maybe we're just afraid our heart will break again."

Nick frowned. "Too late," he muttered.

Hannah didn't seem to hear him. She sighed and wiped away a tear. It suddenly occurred to Nick how much Hannah really wanted to break up. Like really really REALLY wanted to. A hundred thousand times more than he wanted to.

"So you really hate me?" he asked.

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't _hate_ you, Nick. I just don't love you. Once I found out you were in love with _her_ this whole time, I had to let you go."

"So nothing I say will change your mind about dumping me?"

"We're not breaking up," she said, trying to persuade her fragile heart more than persuading Nick. "We're just taking a break."

Nick stared at her incredulously. Did she really think changing the words up would take away the pain? Is this it then? Are they splitting for real now? Or, as Hannah puts it, "taking a break"?

Unable to speak, Nick simply nodded. He leaned over and gave Hannah one last kiss on the cheek before he turned around and walked out of the building. Even though it hurt just as much as it did before, he was going through with it this time. He was going to be strong for Hannah. He climbed into his car and rested his head to the steering wheel.

_We're not breaking up… we're just taking a break. _Yeah right. Does it really matter which way she phrases it?

"Either way, something will be broken," he whispered to himself.

**Sniffle. Sniffle. ****I hope that wasn't too depressing. But don't worry I know exactly how this stroy will turn out, okay?**

**If you haven't already, you need to vote on the poll in my profile. It's about who ends up with Lilly and who ends up with Lola.**

**Yep.**


	3. Problems

"Miley! Lilly! I'm glad you could come over!" Lola Ryan quickly let her friends into the Montana mansion.

"We came over as fast as we could," Lilly said. "How is she?"

Lola sighed, "Hannah has been up all night. She just keeps crying, and when she runs out of tears, she gets mad and starts yelling. And then when she gets tired of screaming, she turns dead silent and depressed. Then the whole cycle starts over again."

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Miley said.

"Yeah," Lola agreed. "The break-up really got to Hannah. How is Nick?"

"We sent Oliver to go see him," Lilly explained. "But from what I've heard, Nick isn't doing too hot either."

Lola shook her head, "I can't see how the split was 'for the best' if they're both so miserable."

"Actually," Miley said, "I think they were both even more miserable before."

The three girls started walking upstairs. Hannah wasn't making any noise which meant she was probably at the silent/depressed part of the cycle right now.

"How did this happen?" Lola asked. "I thought Hannah and Nick were just peachy together, but then BAM! they break up."

Miley shrugged, "I'm guessing a lot happened behind the scenes that we don't know about."

Suddenly, Hannah's weak voice could be heard, "Miley?" she croaked.

"Yeah?" Miley called back.

"Can you come in here? I want to talk to you," Hannah's voice was all dry and raspy, worn out from all the crying and shouting.

Lilly and Lola started walking away, "We'll be downstairs if you need us."

Miley walked into the room and saw Hannah sitting in the middle of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were just as Miley suspected: red and puffy. Slowly, Miley went over and sat down beside Hannah and put a gentle arm around her friend.

"Hey Hannah, how are you feeling?"

"I would say I've felt worse…but I think this _is_ the worst I've ever felt before."

"Oh Hannah," Miley gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hannah looked up and stared into Miley's eyes for a moment before she looked away again. "Where do I start?"

"Let's start at the beginning, a very good place to start," Miley sang (yeah Sound of Music!). That made Hannah smile a little.

"Let's see…um, I think it started last spring," Hannah said.

"What started?"

"The whole falling-out-of-love thing."

"Okay, continue."

"So it was March, I think. It was at that huge party Jake threw, you remember? Well, when I was there I saw how all the couples danced together. Or if they weren't dancing, they were off to the side making out or something. My point is, all the couples were close to each other and the way they looked at each other and held each other…it's like you could physically see the love. Kind of like when you and Jake are together.

"And then I noticed how Nick and I weren't doing that. We were sitting side by side on the couch just talking. And that's when I realized that I really didn't _love_ Nick anymore. I only liked him as a friend.

"I was just so caught up in my fantasy, you know? It's every person's dream to fall in love. I thought I had mine. But I guess I thought wrong."

Miley tried to think of a way to comfort her friend, but she couldn't think of any, so she stayed quiet and listened to what Hannah had to say.

"I wanted to love Nick. And I wanted to him to love me. What a childish thing to want!"

Miley rubbed Hannah's shoulders, "Hey now, it's okay. You shouldn't feel guilty for loving someone."

"Really?" Hannah looked at Miley. "Because Nick confessed to me…he was in love with y-this other girl."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but I pretty much figured it out myself. The way he looked at her, the way he got jealous when he saw her with her boyfriend. Nick was head-over-heels in love with the wrong girl."

"Wait," Miley said, "I'm confused. If you weren't in love with Nick, and Nick wasn't in love with you…why didn't you guys break up back in March?"

Hannah sighed, "Because we're selfish pigs, that's why. If I was smart and _had_ dumped him back then, I might not be in this mess right now. I didn't realize holding onto him would cause me so much pain in the end."

"But I still don't get it. How were you guys still in a relationship if you both only thought of each other as friends?"

"Well we _thought_ of each other as just friends, but out physical relationship wasn't exactly platonic."

"...so you were like friends with benefits?"

"I guess," Hannah got out of bed and started pacing. "I was addicted to his touch, even if I wasn't addicted to _him_. I had never felt this way before. I wanted him to kiss me and hold me forever. And Nick, well, he needed some love too. That other girl was killing him on the inside. We were both each other's support system."

"Then why did you break up now?" Miley asked.

Hannah stopped pacing and said, "Because I realized that all this pretend-love was only tearing my heart apart. When Nick would look me in the eyes but I knew that he was thinking about y-that other girl, it was like a punch in the stomach. He made me feel whole when he was with me, but after he left, it's like he took a chunk of me with him. I was slowly becoming…nothing."

"You did the right thing," Miley said.

"I had to let him go," Hannah nodded. "It's not like he's ever going to have a chance with y-that girl I mean, but I had to set him free anyways."

"Why do you keep adding the 'y' in front of 'that girl'?" Miley asked.

"Uh..."

"Who is this girl Nick's in love with anyways?"

"Uh…" Hannah stumbled for words. "I don't think I'm at the liberty to say."

Miley gave Hannah a weird look, but decided to move on. "Are you okay now?"

Hannah wiped away the last of the stray tears and smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

"Let's do something, you, me, Lilly, and Lola. Just us girls." Miley suddenly perked up. "Do you want to go ice skating?"

Hannah laughed, "That's random. But sure."

* * *

Lilly and Lola walked down the stairs while Miley went into Hannah's room. They sat down on the couch.

"Do you think Hannah and Nick will be okay?" Lola asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Lilly said. "I don't know about their relationship though."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

Lola decided to change the depressing subject, "So, what's up with your life?"

Lilly groaned and leaned her head back, "Oh, don't get me started!"

That got Lola intrigued, "What?"

"I just found out Oliver, Jackson, and Joe are all in love with me," Lilly mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"Uggggh."

"Lilly! Tell me!"

"So I accidentally found out my best friend, my best friend's brother, and my other best friend's brother have all liked me for a while. If that doesn't freak a girl out I don't know what does."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah…and worst part is that I don't like any of them."

"This is like a soap opera."

"I'll say. What do you think I should do, Lola?"

Lola shrugged, "Maybe it's just a phase. Maybe all three guys will realize that you don't feel the same and they'll stop pursuing you."

"I really hope so. Joe, Jackson, and Oliver are all like brothers to me. You don't date your brother. That's icky. It would be like you dating Jake."

Lola imagined herself dating her brother, "AAAACH! That is icky!"

"Lilly, Lola!" Miley suddenly appeared on the stair and was dragging Hannah by the wrist, "Come on, we're going ice skating!"

* * *

"Come on, Nick," Oliver said, "You've got to stop moping."

Nick just growled at him.

"Nick, it's just one girl. I've been rejected tons of times and I'm fine!" Oliver tried to cheer his friend up.

"Just one girl?! Hannah is not _just one girl_. She was something else."

"But you're not even in love with Hannah! You love M—"

"I know, okay! Stop reminding me!" Nick sat down on the floor and banged his head against the wall.

Oliver kept going, "So why are you so upset? Did you really think Hannah was just going to stick with you when she knew you didn't love her anymore?"

"But I _did_ love Hannah. Only it was just as a friend. And now I've lost one of my best friends. That's why I'm so upset."

"You and Hannah can still be friends," Oliver suggested.

Nick turned and glared at him, "Ha, that's funny."

The two were quiet for a while. Nick grabbed his guitar and started strumming, just to get his mind off of things, "Tell me about _your_ problems, Oliver. Because I'm sick of listening to mine."

"My problems?" Oliver laughed. "Like the fact that I'm in competition with you and Miley's brothers for Lilly?"

Nick smiled half-heartedly, "That was pretty funny last night."

"To you, maybe! When we left last night, Joe decided to make it like a battle. He was all 'No hurt feelings and may the best man win.' And you know what? I think I already lost."

"Aw, now _you_ come on!" Nick said. "Don't give up on Lilly. You can't let my brother beat you! Just because my love life is screwed doesn't mean it affects yours by association."

"…you're weird."

"Heartbreak does that to people."

"Okay, we need to get you out. I'm calling the guys together. I'll get Joe…wait no, him and me are still in that Lilly-competition-fight. I'll get Jackson…oh wait, no, I don't think he's talking to me anymore." Oliver sighed. This whole Lilly thing has ruined their friendship. "Um…oh I know! We'll go get Jake! He's cool, right?"

"Except for the fact that he's Miley's perfect boyfriend," Nick grumbled.

"Well Miley won't be there, it will be just us guys. Let's go, uh, ice skating!"

Nick laughed, "That's random. But sure."

**Isn't it cute how Nick and Hannah said the same "That's random. But sure." :) But uh oh, they are all going ice skating?! Is the rink big enough?**

**The story isn't going fast, but I'll try to update sooner!**


	4. On Ice

"Hey guys," Jake walked into Nick's house. "Sorry I'm late. The photo shoot took longer than expected."

"It's alright," Nick said.

"And I'm really sorry, man. About Hannah…" Jake said comfortingly.

"Me too."

"Come on, let's go," Oliver leaded his two friends to his car, not wanting to get Nick depressed all over again.

The drive to the ice rink was filled with comfortable conversations. Basketball teams, cars, ice cream flavors, topics like that. The sudden friendship with Jake was kind of…well, sudden. And unexpected. But it was nice. Jake's optimistic personality and high ego made Nick forget about Hannah for a while and it made Oliver forget about his Lilly problems too.

They parked and walked to the indoor ice arena. Everyone was still laughing when they put on the skates. Nick was still happy when they skated onto the ice. But that smile immediately left his face.

"Nick?" Oliver noticed Nick's sudden attitude change. "What's wrong?"

Unable to speak, Nick pointed to a group of girls on the other side of the rink. A group of four girls to be exact. Four girls all staring back at them.

"Oh boy," Jake sighed.

* * *

Ice skating made you feel like you were flying. As you glide on the smooth ice and feel the air whoosh by you, it made you forget things. Even big things like heartbreak.

Hannah skated next to Miley with Lilly and Lola right behind them. They talked about usual things. The new store at the mall, skin products, ice cream flavors, topics like that. Hannah was actually happy. But the smile suddenly left her face. She braked abruptly and nearly caused Lilly to crash into her.

"Hannah?" Lola noticed Hannah's sudden attitude change. "What's wrong?"

Unable to speak, Hannah pointed to a group of guys walking onto the ice. A group of three guys to be exact. Three guys all staring back at them.

"Oh boy," Miley sighed.

"Maybe we should go now," Lilly suggested. Miley and Lola agreed and they started skating towards the exit.

"No," Hannah stopped them. "We're all friends, right? Have them come over."

Lola stared at her best friend in disbelief. _We're all friends? _Who was Hannah trying to convince. Most likely herself.

"Okay, I get them," Lola cut through the middle of the rink, avoiding the group of little kids skating by. She stopped in front of Nick, Oliver and Jake.

"It's okay, we know," Oliver said. "We'll leave right away."

"No, actually, Hannah wants you to stay."

Nick looked surprised, "She does?"

"We're all friends," Lola quoted Hannah.

Reluctantly, the guys skated towards the girls. Together they formed an awkward circle of seven, with couples, ex-couples, want-to-be-couples, and third wheels.

The comfortable atmosphere was gone now; it was replaced by a cold silence. No one knew what to do. The tension between Hannah and Nick was thick, and it made Lilly uncomfortable, which affected Oliver. The silence drove Miley insane, so in turn, Jake felt jittery. And since everyone else was about ready to explode, Lola became uneasy too.

Finally, Lilly couldn't take it anymore. "Lola, I'll race you!" She dragged her friend as they escaped the tension. They both sped around the rink.

"Oh my god…I could barely breathe back there!" Lilly pretended to choke.

Lola laughed. She brushed her newly dyed blue hair out of her face and skated even faster. Lilly and Lola skated as fast as they could without taking down the other little kids skating.

When the two passed the group again, Lilly felt Oliver's eyes on her. Rolling her eyes, she tapped Lola's arm. "Hey Lola, guess who's staring at me?"

"Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's hilarious," Lola laughed.

"It is not."

"Hey, why don't you just give the three guys all a chance? You might just like one of them."

"I don't think I am capable of loving my brothers."

"But you never know until you try."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Talk to them," Lola said. They passed the awkward group again. This time, Lola reached out and grabbed Oliver's arm and dragged him out with them. She pushed Oliver towards Lilly, "Here, start with Oliver."

Lilly glared at her. Lola just smiled and put one arm around Lilly and the other around Oliver. "I'm seeing a really good couple right here!"

Miley watched Lola try to get Lilly and Oliver together and smiled. It was cute. But with those three gone, it left her, Jake, Nick, and Hannah standing in the circle.

She kind of wanted to bang Hannah and Nick's head together. This was insane. If they want to hate each other, well then go ahead. If they wanted to be friends, they could do that too. If they wanted to get back together, no one is stopping them. But this awkward in-between thing isn't going anywhere.

"Miley?"

All four of them turned to see a little girl waddle over. Miley's face suddenly lit up. "Amy!" Miley dropped to her knees and gave the four-year-old a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My mommy took me here," little Amy said.

Miley looked up and saw her aunt wave to her from the other side of the rink. She turned her attention back to her little cousin, "I haven't seen you in a year! You still remember me, Amy?"

Amy wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, "Of course I remember you! Miley my favorite cousin!"

"Aw. Love you too Amy!" Miley reached over and tapped Amy's little nose. Amy shrieked in joy and they both laughed.

Hannah, Nick, and Jake stood there dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. It was so sweet!

"She's so cute!" Hannah said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed.

"She's got Miley's eyes," Nick said.

Suddenly, they were talking again. It was almost as if Amy erased the tension between them.

Amy looked past Miley's shoulders and her eyes went wide. "It's…it's…it's Hannah Montana! And Jake Ryan!"

Miley laughed, "Of course you would be the only four-year-old who knows who they are. Aunt Sue was their biggest fan. Did your mom show you their movies?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, do you want to meet them?" Miley asked.

Amy nodded even faster.

Miley stood up and held her little cousin's hand. They skated back to where Hannah and Jake were standing.

"Hello," Hannah said sweetly, "What's your name?"

"Amy," she said.

"Well that's an adorable name," Hannah smiled. She held out her hands and Amy wobbled over and gave her a hug.

In the meantime, Miley skated over to Jake and he casually put his arm around her waist. "You never told me you had a little cousin," he said.

"Jake, if I told you about _all_ my cousins," Miley said, "well, there aren't enough hours in the day for that."

Jake laughed, "She's cute. And she totally adores you."

Miley shrugged, "Amy's just like that. She makes everyone happy. But I _am_ her favorite cousin…"

"I wonder why?" Jake said.

Miley pretended to glare at him. Fortunately, she didn't see Nick roll his eyes at them.

"Jake?" Miley and Jake looked down to see Amy wobble her way over to them.

"Hey there, munchkin," Jake said.

Amy laughed. Then, she quickly looked at Jake's arm that was around her cousin's waist before motioning with her hands to Jake to come close. Jake bent down and Amy put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Do you like Miley?"

Jake smiled, "Yes."

"Are you gonna marry her?" Amy whispered. Then she leaned back so she could see Jake's face.

He was blushing, but he was still smiling, "Yes. But you can't tell anyone, got that kiddo?"

Amy just giggled and nodded, "Miley's gonna marry a movie star!"

Jake put his finger to his lips, "Shhhh."

"Oh yeah, shhhh."

"What are you guys talking about?" Miley asked.

"Nothing," Amy and Jake both said at the same time, smiling identical innocent smiles.

"Miley, can you come skating with me?" Amy said, changing the subject. She reached for her cousin's hand.

"Of course!" Miley was also just glad to get away from Hannah and Nick.

Amy used her other hand to grab Jake's hand, "And can Jake come too?"

"Sure."

"I'll come too!" Hannah started skating over.

"NO!" Miley said.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because Hannah is busy," Miley looked over at Hannah, then her glaze went to Nick. "Hannah needs to talk to Nick and figure things out."

"Okay," Amy was easily convinced. "Come on." She started pulling Miley and Jake away.

"But—" Hannah was too late. All her friends had run away, leaving her with Nick.

Just then, Lilly and Oliver skated by. They were engrossed in whatever conversation they were having. Hannah saw Lilly smack Oliver's arm and she smiled. They were back to being friends, for now. At least _some_ people's friendship is back to normal.

Now Lola skated by; she was obviously lagging behind to give Lilly and Oliver some privacy. When Lola saw that it was just Hannah and Nick, alone, she gave Hannah an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up before skating away.

That Lola, always helping others. _I swear_, Hannah thought, _if Lola doesn't get herself a boyfriend soon, I'm going to find one for her._

But now, Hannah had to talk to Nick. "So…"

Nick didn't even look up.

"You know I really meant what I said about being friends," Hannah continued. "I don't want to lose you."

He looked up now, "Sure," he said, even though he didn't mean it.

"Please Nick…" Hannah trailed off. She decided to start a new topic. "Um, the studio company where I record my music, they're looking for a new band to give a label to."

"That's nice," Nick grumbled monotonously.

"And they're having auditions this weekend."

"Cool."

"And I took the liberty to sign the Jonas Brothers up."

"Uh huh…wait, WHAT?"

Hannah cringed, "Please don't get mad. You guys are really good and I know you're all just waiting to get discovered."

"What?" Nick was still shocked.

"And you guys already passed the preliminaries. I copied the CD you gave me for my birthday as your demo CD and submitted it. The producer people loved it, you're in the top five!"

"What?"

"All you have to do it beat the other four bands and you, Joe, and Kevin will get a recording label!"

"What?"

"Oh, you're mad. I knew it. You're mad at me, aren't you? I can cancel the audition. It's no big deal. Just don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you, Hannah."

Not it was Hannah's turn to say, "What?"

"Thank you, Hannah," Nick smiled. "That was really nice of you."

"You think your brothers will want this too?"

Nick laughed, "Are you kidding? When I tell Joe, he will probably drive to your house and just to give you a hug."

Hannah laughed too. "So you're not mad at me?"

"I will never be mad at you, Hannah," Nick said, "You put up with me all this time. How could I get angry with you?"

"Good point."

* * *

_All in all, today was a huge success,_ Lilly thought. Miley had dropped Lilly home and she was just walking into her living room. _Hannah and Nick aren't depressed anymore. They're on speaking terms, actually. The Jonas Brothers just might get to record their own album. Little Amy rescued us from our time of trouble. And I think she brought Jake and Miley even closer...if that was possible. Then there was Lola, who somehow got rid of the awkwardness between me and Oliver. We're not together or anything, we're still just BFFs, but Oliver promised he wouldn't pressure me into a relationship. That was cool of him, I guess._

_So all in all, everything went for the better._

Then Lilly walked into her room. Her flower petal covered room.

"What the…" She stepped over all the petals. Her room was filled with a rose/lilac/lily/tulip/carnation/pansy/daisy/other non-identifiable flower smell. The mixture and the colorfulness gave Lilly a headache.

She noticed, then, a bouquet of actual red roses (petals still intact) on her bed. She picked it up and saw a small card beneath it. Flipping it over, she read:

**Love, Joe**

Lilly sighed. Maybe not _everything_ went for the better. Because neither Joe nor Oliver nor Jackson were going to backing down still. If Joe was willing to shower her whole room with flower petals, what next?

Lilly felt her headache get worse as she tried to think. She groaned and collapsed into her bed. Bad idea. The strong smell of the mixed petals worsened the pain.

She ran out of her room to get some aspirin. Maybe next time, Joe will stick to _one_ flower type.

Oh well, it's the thought that counts.

**Who would want a guy to shower their room with petals? **_**Raises hand.**_** I got the idea of the petal covered room from Taylor Swift's ****Our Song**** music video.**

**I'm getting off track with this story. I need to focus more on Lilly. Ach! Okay, next chapter, for sure. :)**

**And make sure you vote on my poll. I need to know who Lilly ends up with so I can go that direction in my story.**


	5. Seven Days

"_I am moving through the crowd, trying to find myself. I feel like a guitar that's never played, while some will strum away."_

Lilly got out of her bed sleepily. She flipped open her ringing phone to find a new text message from Miley:

We're meeting at Jonas's in an hour.  
Helping them rehearse for auditions.  
See you there.

Lilly yawned and looked back at her room. She had managed to clean the petals off her bed last night, but the rest of her room still looked as if a flower volcano erupted. _Oh well_, she thought as she started walking to her bathroom, _I guess the cleaning will just have to wait._

* * *

It hadn't occurred to Lilly that the impromptu rehearsal would involve her being in the same room as Joe, Oliver, and Jackson. Suddenly, Lilly felt like going back home to clean up the petals.

She felt their eyes immediately go to her when she stepped into the room. To say that having three guys stare at you is uncomfortable would be an understatement. It made her self-conscious, nauseous, claustrophobic, etc. Lilly searched through her brain for something to say to break the silence, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Hi Lilly," Kevin called out. He eyed Oliver, Jackson, and Joe suspiciously. "Did something happen when I was gone?"

Nick started laughing again. He grabbed his oldest brother's arm and started dragging him out of the room, "Come on, Kevin. Let's go see if Miley needs help with the drinks."

"Miley is in the kitchen?" Lilly started backing out of the room too.

"Yes, but you're staying here," Nick shoved Lilly back into the music room and walked away with Kevin.

Back to the awkward silence.

"Hey guys," Lilly said stupidly.

"Come on Lilly, I thought we were cool now," Oliver said.

"Oh yeah," Lilly smiled. "We are. Speaking of which, you owe me five bucks for the hotdog I bought you yesterday."

Oliver sighed and dug out a five dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to Lilly.

"Wait…you guys were together yesterday?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, and Joe," Lilly turned towards him, "thanks again for the flowers."

Joe smiled, "I already got your text message."

"I know. I just wanted to thank you in person. I think it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Wait…you got her flowers?" Jackson asked.

Ignoring Jackson, Joe opened his arms to give Lilly a hug. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Lilly walked into his arms awkwardly. The word 'awkward' has been used so much in her life lately that 'awkward' was starting to not seem 'awkward', it almost seemed 'normal'...If you followed that at all.

"Did you really mean that? About it being the sweetest thing?" Joe asked. "Was it a bit too much?"

"No!" Lilly lied.

"Okay guys!" Nick, Kevin, and Miley walked back into the music room. The Jonas brothers grabbed their guitars and the rest of them sat down. Lilly quickly picked the seat next to Miley so she wouldn't have to be stuck between any of her _lovers_.

Nick grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, "The audition is in one week. I was thinking of performing an all new original song. I already composed the melody, but no words. So…anyone have any ideas for the lyrics?"

"Why don't we write about how a girl means everything to you?" Joe suggested, staring straight at Lilly. She winced.

"Or, you could write about how you would do anything for her?" Oliver said, turning to face Lilly too. She winced.

"Or you could write about how others can shower her with gifts, but she won't be bought?" Jackson glared at Joe, then looked at Lilly. She winced again.

"Or about how blind she can be when clearly she belongs to you?" Joe said.

"Or about how you would wait for her no matter how long she takes?" Oliver said.

"Or about how you've never felt this way about any girl before?" Jackson said.

"Or how she gives you butterflies?"

"Or how she's just frickin' amazing?"

"Or how she always makes your day?"

"Or how you stay awake at nights thinking about her?"

"Or the way she makes you feel?"

"Or how beautiful her eyes are?"

"Or how you have no idea what's going on?" Kevin suggested. He gave Nick a confused look.

"I'll explain later," Nick whispered.

"Maybe you should write about how immature you're all being and if you really loved her, you would back off and give her some space to think!" Miley said, defending her best friend.

"JUST STOP!" Lilly cried. "I can't take it anymore!" She ran out of the room. Jackson, Joe, and Oliver stood up, starting to go after her but they were stopped by Miley. Shaking her head, Miley ran after her best friend.

"I'm thinking I'll just write my own lyrics," Nick muttered.

* * *

"Lilly, wait!"

Lilly sighed and took her hand off of the front door handle. She turned around to face Miley, "What?"

Miley smiled and gave her a hug, "Slow down Lilly. Let's talk about this first."

"What is there to talk about? I have three guys in love with me and I have no idea what to do."

"Okay, well, do you like any of them?"

"No."

"Then go tell them. If you just tell them, I am sure they will respect your decision."

"But, I'll break their hearts."

"Lilly," Miley said, "there is no way for you to make all three of them happy. Someone is bound to get hurt."

"Why do they even like me?!! I've barely had a boyfriend before, I've never had guys over me, and now all of a sudden I've got three after me."

"There's plenty to like about you! I'm just glad the guys aren't blind anymore."

Lilly sighed yet again, "I really have to pick one of them, don't I?"

"I think so."

"But I…how am I going to pick?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Miley said. "I know, why don't you set yourself a deadline, that always helps me with homework and school projects. Maybe it applies to you too. Give yourself, say, one week. You can make your final decision in exactly seven days."

"Okay…" Lilly took a deep breath, "I can do that. But I think I'm going to talk with Lola and Hannah first."

"You do that," Miley said. "I'll see you later!"

The second Lilly stepped out of the house, Oliver, Jackson, and Joe appeared in the living room.

"Who's it going to be?" they asked.

Miley shrugged, "Why are you asking _me_? It's Lilly's pick, not mine."

"You're her best friend," Joe replied.

"That doesn't prove anything," Miley walked passed the guys. "From now on, it's all a fair battle. You have one week to win over Lilly's heart. Good luck!"

The three guys glared at each other.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Kevin asked when Miley reentered the music room. He and Nick were still trying to write the new song.

"She'll be fine…but the guys? Not so much."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "It's really stupid how guys act around girls. They know she's not interested, but they hang on anyways."

Nick kept silent.

"I just hope it doesn't permanently hurt their friendship," Miley said.

"I don't know," Kevin said, "from the look of it, things are about to get messy."

**Shorter chapter. Sorry.**

**This is the final straw, guys. Lilly is finally going to burst. Next chapter, she and Lola swap places!**

**The song in the beginning is "No One" by Aly & AJ. It's a good song about finding yourself...but it doesn't fit this story exactly. I was originally going to make the story a big songfic (like how P&P was based off of "More Than This") but it doesn't fit! Ach! Anyone have a song suggestion for Love Me Not?**


	6. Plan

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…**

Lilly slammed her car door in a rush and ran to the door of the Ryan's house. She impatiently rang the doorbell a good five times before Jake opened the door.

"Sheesh Lilly, can't you—" but he was cut off when Lilly walked right past him and up the stairs. She continued down the hallway and turned when she reached Lola's room. Marching inside, Lilly finally calmed down.

"Oh hey Lilly!" Lola called out. Hannah was over too.

"Hi Lola, Hannah," Lilly collapsed on the bed where the other two were sitting.

Lola and Hannah shot each other a confused look before turning their attention back to Lilly. "Um, do you want to talk about it?"

Lilly stayed silent for a long time, lying on Lola's bed with her eyes closed. She could have passed for sleeping if it wasn't for her sharp uneven breaths.

"It turns out my boy problems are more serious than I thought," Lilly finally said.

"How so?" Hannah asked.

"I'm left with very few options here. Either I pick one of them and break the other two's hearts or I pick no one and break _all_ their hearts."

"So I'm guessing you're going to choose the first option because it hurts less people?"

Lilly thought over Hannah's words for a minute, they made more sense than the reason Lilly came up with herself. "Yes. It's one heart I can spare."

Lola shook her head, "But what about _your_ heart, Lilly?"

Lilly ignored Lola's comment and said, "I have to choose someone, what should I do?"

"Well," Lola said, "who do you like the best?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Hannah sighed, "I can see how this is a problem."

The three friends fell silent. Lilly was going through the dilemma once more, trying so desperately to find a third option that she hadn't seen before. Hannah was analyzing all the bad luck her friends have been getting with love; _are Miley and Jake next? _Lola sat there with a concentrated look on her face, for she was thinking hard to figure out the cure for this crisis.

"I know!" Lola suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't we make it a contest? We will switch places and whoever notices the change wins. It's a win-win deal. Only two guys will face rejection and you will find out which guy loves you truly for who you are. It's perfect! What could go wrong?"

"A lot of things!" Hannah argued. "Do you think that I will let you two pull another switch? You saw what happened with me and Miley! Nothing good comes out of the whole Princess and the Pauper stuff."

"Quit being such a party pooper!" Lola said. "We will keep the switch short. You know, make a deadline for the contest."

"Miley is giving me a week," Lilly said. She sighed, why did the word 'deadline' come up so much in her love life?

Lola perked up, "Great! Everything is settled then. I, Lola Ryan, with pretend to be Lilly Truscott while the real Lilly hides out here in Hollywood. Of the three contestants, Oliver, Joe, and Jackson, whoever notices the sudden personality switch first will win."

"Can you make this sound less like a game show, please?" Lilly groaned.

"I'm telling you guys, don't do it," Hannah warned.

"But you've got to agree," Lola said, "my idea is awesome."

Lilly sighed, "Yeah, I guess…Hey! You know what would be even more awesome? If you could get the three guys to fall _out_ of love with me. That way no one gets hurt and I'm not forced into any relationship."

"Well, leave it all to me," Lola smiled.

Lilly frowned, "But how are we going to pull it off? We don't look _that_ much alike, do we?"

"Actually," Hannah said, "if Lola eased up on the eyeliner and got a tan, and Lilly dyed her hair blue, you guys could totally pass as twins…but I still don't approve of this."

"The eyeliner I can do," Lola said, still ignoring Hannah's disapproval. "But you know my skin doesn't tan."

"My mom has this spray-on tan stuff," Lilly offered. "It only lasts about a week, but hey, that's all we need, right?"

"Perfect!" Lola laughed.

Hannah groaned: they weren't listening to her, "Please don't do this. Lilly can make the guys fall out of love herself. Let Lola stay here. Swapping places only complicates things. And besides, all the blue wigs out there are made of cheap plastic and they're untamable. You wouldn't fool anyone."

Lola thought about this for a minute, "Maybe we won't use wigs. My normal hair color is similar to Lilly's."

"Really?" Hannah asked. "It's been so long, I don't even remember."

Lola sighed, "I keep dyeing my hair different colors, and even I don't remember clearly anymore. But it's not like I can just wash off this blue. It's been two months, I'm getting sick of this color…I'll dye my hair Lilly's shade. That should be fun, I haven't had a natural hair color in ages!"

"Wait…" Lilly said, "does that mean I have to dye my hair blue?"

Hannah liked Lilly's being uncomfortable, "Now Lilly, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lilly smiled, "I _want_ to dye my hair blue! That's so cool! But I'm using temporary dye, of course."

"EEEEEEEEP! This is going to be so much fun!" Lola laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Lilly gave Lola a high five.

Hannah laid down in defeat, "You guys are still doing this no matter what I say?"

"Yeah."

"Fine!" Hannah stood up and folded her arms. "But don't say I didn't tell you so when your little plan doesn't work out!"

* * *

The Next Day

"Wow, Lola!" Miley said. "You look just like Lilly!"

"I know, right?!"

The two girls were currently at Lilly's house, Miley was showing Lola where everything is so she doesn't look like a total fool in front of Lilly's mom.

"…and here is the bathroom, here is your room, and your desk and your books…" Miley paused. "Lola, you do realize that now you have to go to school with us."

"Oh, that's no biggie," Lola waved it off, "Jake and I study with our private tutor and I finished all my high school classes last year. Taking my senior year over again will be a breeze. I'm quite excited actually. I haven't been to school in a long time."

"I see," Miley smiled. "I bet Lilly will thank you when you bring her grades up!"

Lola laughed. Then, she walked to Lilly's closet. Opening it, she pulled out Lilly's assortment of t-shirts, shorts, and jeans. "No, no, this will definitely not do."

"What's wrong with Lilly's clothes?" Miley asked confused.

"Nothing's wrong with them, but…why do you think the guys like Lilly?"

Miley was confused at the sudden subject change. "I don't know. Maybe because she's pretty, funny, and happy?"

"Yes, but what else?"

"She's…good at sports?" Miley had no idea where Lola was going with this.

"Exactly! Lilly knows football and basketball and hockey and skateboarding and all that. She's one of the guys. Not exactly a tomboy, but she's sure no girly-girl."

"…and?"

"So if that's what Oliver, Joe, and Jackson like about her, then I just have to change that. Come, let's go to the mall and give Lilly's wardrobe a makeover. We'll get pretty blouses and skirts and heels. Oh, and lots and lots of PINK!" Lola smiled at her brilliant plan. "The guys will be dumping their interest in me in no time."

"You know, that just might work," Miley thought about it. "I like the way you think, Lola."

"Thank you!" The two girls left the house and headed to the mall.

* * *

"Wow, Lilly!" Jake said. "You look just like Lola!" He picked up a strand of her hair, "I can't believe you actually dyed your hair blue."

"Hey, I'm desperate," Lilly shrugged.

"I also can't believe that Miley and Hannah are letting you do this whole switching places thing," he said as they sat down on the couch. Jake absentmindedly turned on the TV.

"Hannah is a bit irritated at us right now," Lilly sighed, "but Miley is surprisingly okay with this. She says that even though this switch will definitely complicate things, everything will turn out good in the end."

"Well at least you get the better end of the deal," Jake said. "Lola is in Malibu trying to fix your mess and she has to go to high school and she's got three obsessed teenagers chasing after her, while you're here in Hollywood relaxing."

"Life is good."

* * *

Hannah's thumb hesitated on the green button of her cell phone. She was currently sitting on her bed, staring at her phone. Somehow, she had found the courage to punch in the familiar phone number, but she didn't seem strong enough to actually call it.

"You can do this Hannah," she said to herself. "You are a good friend and a good friends will let her friends open for her on the concert tomorrow night even if one of her friends is her ex-boyfriend. It's okay. This isn't about you, Hannah. This is about doing the right thing. For Joe. For Kevin. For Ni…" Her voice cracked on the last name.

She took a deep breath and called the Jonas's home phone, hoping that it wouldn't be Nick who answered. But of course, it was Nick who answered.

"Hello?"

Sigh. "Hi Nick, it's Hannah."

"Oh...hey."

"Listen, the band that was going to open for me tomorrow night at the concert can't make it. The guitarist broke his arm or something. So I was thinking maybe the Jonas Brothers could play instead. You know, it would be good practice for the audition next weekend."

"Oh, yeah that sounds great. Let me ask my brothers."

Hannah heard him set his phone down and call out to his brothers. She could barely make out the sound of their voices as they conversed.

"Okay, we're in. So tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there at five."

"Sure…"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait, Hannah?"

"What?"

"…thanks. This means a lot to me that you would do this for us."

"You're welcome. What are friends for?"

"Right. So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Nick."

Hannah pressed the red button and rested her head against the wall. She _was_ a good friend. Too good. Seeing Nick again would only hurt more. Why did she invite his band when she wasn't over him yet…_but maybe that's why I called him. Maybe that's why I keep finding excuses to see him. _

_Maybe I don't want to be over him._

_Do I actually like hurting? Do I not want myself to heal? _Hannah thought about it and laughed a dry laugh. _I am so selfish, so stupid, so sick._

_What kind of a person enjoys pain?_

**So there you go. Not so exciting, but they finally switched. The boys won't know what hit them…and there's poor Hannah :(**

**Make sure you vote on who Lilly and Lola should end up with on my poll! So far, the results are:**

**1. Joe & Lilly/Oliver & Lola**

**2. Oliver & Lilly/Joe & Lola (the exact opposite of #1)**

**3. Joe & Lilly/Jackson & Lola**

**So if you want some other ending, VOTE!**


	7. Ugly Shirt

**Just to clarify: everyone knows about the switch except for Joe, Jackson, and Oliver. Miley, Nick, Kevin, Hannah, and Jake all know.**

Even as Miley concentrated on the road in front of her, she could see Lola bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. "Excited much?"

"It's high school!" Lola said enthusiastically.

"Most people groan at that," Miley laughed. Lola thought of attending school as an advantage to the switch with Lilly. What a goof.

"So Lola," Miley said, "what are your plans for scaring the boys today. I'm guessing you're starting with Oliver since he will be at school."

"Yes, Oliver will be my first victim. It's the attack of PMS! I will complain and be grouchy and pretend to have cramps and just be a total nuisance today. It's a side of Lilly Oliver never knew," Lola grinned.

"It's a side Lilly doesn't have," Miley said.

Lola shrugged, "Who cares? So anyways, after Oliver's torture at school, I will be annoying Jackson. He and Joe are staying here all week for their break, right?"

Miley nodded, "Unfortunately."

"No, very very fortunately. This afternoon will be a prank war zone. I already set up traps at your house last night, so be careful. And tell your dad to be careful too. Whatever you do, don't sit on the barstool…"

They pulled into the school parking lot and Miley turned to Lola, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course."

"But you should know that pulling pranks on Jackson will probably only make him love Lilly more."

"Not my pranks," Lola laughed evilly.

They got out of Miley's car, grabbed their backpacks and started walking towards school. "So go on, what will you do to Joe?" Miley asked.

"Ah yes, Joe. He's going to perform with his brothers at Hannah's concert tonight in front of hundreds of people. So, I'm going to go visit him before he leaves and persuade him to wear a really ugly shirt. Then, he will go on stage and then everyone will laugh at his ugly shirt and he will get mad at me. Problem solved."

"How on earth do you come up with these things?"

"I'm Lola Ryan," she said, flipping her Lilly hair.

Oliver walked over towards them then, "Hey guys!"

"Hello Oliver," Miley smiled and Lola.

On cue, Lola said, "Hi Oliver…oh my god, what happened to your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Oliver asked, running his fingers through it.

"It's oily, it's messy, it's disgusting, and I am shocked I never said anything before," Lola dissed.

Oliver gasped.

"Don't worry Oliver," Miley said, "Lilly is just cranky today. It's the time of the month."

"Oh," Oliver backed away.

Lola faked a really impressive scowl, "Don't walk away from me, I'm not contagious! Get back here! I want you to get something for me, actually, you NEED to get something for me. Actually, there are a lot of things I need you to do. Oliver, Oliver, OLIVER! Hey I was talking to you! And oh my god, that shirt does NOT go with those pants…"

Miley laughed as Lola chased Oliver down the hall. Lola is so weird. But hey, if she can get Oliver, Jackson, and Joe to fall out of love with Lilly, being weird is pretty beneficial.

"Was that Lola who was screaming?" Nick walked up to Miley.

"You heard?"

"I think the whole school heard."

Miley laughed and Nick smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders and the best friends walked down the hallway to their first class. "Do you think Lola can pull it off?" Miley asked.

"What? Being Lilly or scaring away the three guys?" Nick asked.

"Both."

"I honestly don't know if she can do either. Joe and Jackson have known Lilly for eight years and Oliver has known her since preschool. They are bound to notice the difference," Nick said.

Miley sighed, "I guess you're right. But then, that's what we thought at first and Hannah and I pulled it off."

"Yeah," Nick tried to word his sentences so he didn't confess his feelings, "but Hannah and your switch didn't exactly end happily ever after."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked confused. They entered the classroom and sat down at two neighboring desks.

Nick sighed, "Maybe you and Jake are still happy—maybe more happy than before—but I can't say the same about Hannah and me. What if the winner of this 'contest' isn't who Lilly truly belongs with?"

"I have this feeling things will work out, though," Miley argued.

"You're not psychic Miley, you're just optimistic," Nick said.

Lola and Oliver walked into the room then, seconds before the bell rang. They quickly sat down in the two empty seats in front of Miley and Nick. Lola continued her act and started complaining again. Oliver turned around and whispered, "Help me."

Nick and Miley doubled over in laughter.

* * *

"If you keep this up, Oliver will run and scream just at the sight of you," Miley laughed. The whole school day, Lola bugged and annoyed Oliver while Miley and Nick watched laughing. By lunch, Oliver was hiding from her.

"A few more days and I don't think Lilly will be worrying about Oliver any longer," Lola smiled. "If today was bad, imagine a week of me."

"Poor Oliver."

The rest of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence. It wasn't until they almost reached Miley's house did she say, "So Lola, what exactly do you have planned for my brother?"

Lola smiled, "You'll see…"

Miley shot her friend an unsure look and opened the front door. They walked in and saw Jackson playing a video game on the couch.

"Hi Jackson," Lola said sweetly. Boy can she act! In the time of a car ride she went from moody-PMS-Lilly to happy-flirty-Lilly.

"Hey Lilly," Jackson smiled. "…oh and Miley," he added as an afterthought.

Miley rolled her eyes. Lola went on with her plan, "I'm thirsty—"

"I'll get it!" Jackson went to the refrigerator and Lola smiled devilishly.

The two girls watched as Jackson opened the fridge…and a cream pie shot out and hit him in the face. Miley and Lilly laughed.

"Oh, you're real funny Miles," Jackson said sarcastically. He reached for the paper towel roll, but it was glued together. He tugged on the sheet of paper with all his strength…

Lola tapped Miley's shoulder, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, the entire paper towel roll came out and Jackson went tumbling to the floor. He groaned, stood up, and walked towards the sink only to fall down again. He got up and fell again. And again. And again.

Miley looked at Lola questioning. Lola just smirked, "I may have waxed the floor a bit."

After seven more falls, Jackson finally made it to the sink counter. He turned on the faucet to wash the remaining cream off of his face, but Lola got to the sink too. Water blasted from the faucet, completely drenching him.

Jackson turned around and glared at his sister. Miley laughed, "Don't look at me, I didn't do it." She pointed at Lola.

"It was you, Lilly?!"

"Well…" Lola twirled a piece of her hair, "it's not over yet."

"What do you mean—whoa!" Jackson then tripped on a thin invisible wire. He went crashing to the ground. The wire was attached to a bucket of flour which then was dumped all over Jackson's wet body.

"Lilly, why would you—oh crap!" Jackson tripped over yet another wire. That boy should have saw it coming… This time the wire was connected to a bucket of eggs. Now, his body was covered in sticky flour and egg yolk. Put him in an oven and you've got Jackson Cake.

Defeated, he reached for the closest thing to him, the barstool, and started pulling himself up. But the barstool was completely unscrewed and the chair crashed down on top of him. "Told you not to sit on the barstool," Lola whispered.

"What is this?!" Jackson cried.

"Sorry," Lola said, "but I had to test out my new hobby. You're not _mad_ at me, are you Jackson?"

"Mad at you? MAD AT YOU?!!" Lola and Miley both crossed their fingers and wished he would say yes.

"Why would I be mad at you, Lilly? I frickin' love you!" Jackson laughed. "That was the best prank ever!"

Lola groaned.

"Told you the pranks would only make him love you more," Miley whispered.

* * *

"Hey Joe!" Lola walked into his room while Joe was trying to decide which shirt to wear for the concert that night.

"Oh, hi Lilly!" He held up two shirts, one blue, one white. "Which one?"

Lola held back a giggle and showed Joe the shirt she had behind her back. "How about this one?"

Joe looked at the shirt Lola was holding, then pretended to gag, "Ha, good one."

"No, I'm serious! Don't you know anything?" Lola acted, "It's what all rockstars are wearing these days."

Joe took the shirt from Lola and looked at it closely. It was a button down short sleeve shirt with lots and lots of dots. There were small dots and big dots and blue dots and orange dots and green dots and red dots as well as huge eye ball looking dots. The shirt looked like what a nerdy Halloween creature would wear.

"I don't know, Lilly…" Joe said.

Lola put on her best pout, "Aw, please Joe? I bought it especially for you."

"No offense," Joe said, "but even the sweater my grandma got me last Christmas is cooler than this."

"Well I am offended," Lilly began to walk away, "and to think I actually took the time to go out and buy it for you because I liked you…"

"What?" Joe's head perked up.

Lola smiled. It worked. "What what? I said I went and bought it for you because I liked you."

"…you like me?" he smiled.

"I did," Lola teased, "before you dissed my shirt. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night…"

He gulped. Did he want Lilly enough to wear that hideous shirt?

"…you know, because I just _love_ rockstars," Lola said. She watched as the conflict on Joe's face finally resolved. He sighed and started putting on the shirt.

"The things I do for Lilly," he muttered. Lola laughed. After he finished buttoning, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced.

"It looks good!" Lola lied.

Joe still didn't buy it, "Really?"

"Yeah, I love it," she said, "it brings out your eyes."

"How does a polka dot shirt bring out my eyes?"

"Uh..."

"Are you really sure that all rockstars wear this," Joe still seemed skeptical.

Lola sighed. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "Yes, Joe, I am completely sure."

With that, she walked out smiling brightly because her plan had worked after all. Joe stood there in a slight shock and brought his hand to the cheek Lola just kissed.

"Dude, are you coming…Joe, what on earth are you wearing?" Kevin asked. Nick appeared behind his brother and he started rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Guys, Lilly got me this," Joe tried to explain. "And besides, it's what all rockstars are wearing."

"Professional nerds aren't even wearing those," Nick snickered to Kevin. They laughed some more but didn't say anything else.

They arrived at the concert stage a few hours before the concert started. Joe's shirt got a few chuckles out of the backstage crewman. Hannah soon got there and just about died of laughter after seeing it.

"I can't believe Lola talked him into it," Hannah whispered between the fits of laughter.

"I know, me neither," Nick laughed. One plus to this was that all the awkwardness between Hannah and Nick had vanished due to their making fun of Joe's shirt.

Two hours later, the stadium was filled with screaming fans. The Jonas Brothers stood behind the curtains waiting for their cue. The stage manager walked by, "Five minutes…" and he started laughing.

"I wish these people will stop laughing at my shirt," Joe complained. His brothers held back their smiles.

"Two minutes…"

Joe noticed his brothers were literally shaking. "It's okay to be nervous guys, it's our first real performance."

"Oh we're not shaking because we're nervous," Kevin said. He let a few chuckles escape before he shut his mouth. Joe glared at them.

"Thirty seconds…"

"Just you watch, the fans will love my shirt," Joe said.

"Sure..." Nick said. The curtains pulled apart and the brothers started playing. Then the lights turned on and everyone could see Joe's polka dot shirt. Laughter mixed in with the screaming.

Joe noticed everyone laughing and started feeling self conscious. They finished the song but the laughter didn't die down. Soon, Nick and Kevin joined the fans laughing.

"Yeah, the fans love it," Nick joked.

"I don't understand," Joe said, "why would Lilly lie to me?"

"NICE SHIRT!!!" a group of girls sitting in the front row yelled. That got the crowd laughing even harder.

"Why would Lilly to this?" Joe started walking off stage. "Why would she purposely embarrass me in front of hundreds of people?"

Hannah walked over to him backstage, "That was pretty mean of Lilly wasn't it?"

Joe thought it over for a while and then said, "She...she set me up! She got me to wear this ugly shirt just so I would make a fool of myself out there. She wants me to hate her."

"Huh," Hannah said. He was dead-on right.

"God, why couldn't Lilly have just told me? Why did she have to do all this? So she doesn't want me, she wants Jackson or Oliver, I get it," Joe dropped his head and walked off.

Hannah suddenly felt bad for him, "Or maybe she does like you and she just doesn't want you to become a famous rockstar?"

He turned and gave her a look, "You really think so?"

"No."

"Whatever," Joe sighed and continued walking.

**So on the first day, Lola managed to scare away Joe, freak out Oliver, and make Jackson like her more. Go Lola! (But poor Joey and Ollie!)**

**If any of you want to see what Joe's ugly shirt looks like, there is a link in my profile or you can Google image search "ugly shirt". It will be the first one.**

**The poll results so far (about the couples) are still the same as last time. So please vote on my poll in my profile because I know there are some of you who haven't!**


	8. Advice

"Goodnight everybody!" Hannah waved and walked off stage.

"Good job, Hannah," Kevin pulled her into a hug the second she stepped backstage. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks," she smiled and turned to Nick. Now she had a dilemma. Does she hug Nick too? Would that be too awkward? Has is been long enough past the break-up that it would be okay? Does she just stand there and do nothing?

Her problems were solved when Nick made the first move and gave her a hug anyways, "The concert was great, Hannah."

Hannah's knees wobbled a bit as she melted into Nick's hug. After all this time he still had that effect on her. But he pulled away too soon. "So thanks again for opening for me tonight. Everyone loved the Jonas Brothers. Although, maybe not the shirt…" Hannah said. "Where is Joe anyways?"

"The last time I saw him, he was in the back room moping," Kevin said. "That was really harsh of Lola."

Roxie came over then and told Hannah her limo was ready.

"Do you guys want a ride?" Hannah asked the boys.

"I have to drive my car back, but Nick and Joe can ride in the limo," Kevin said.

"Sure, I'll go get Joe," Nick said and walked off. Hannah stared at the back of his head, and the pain she was expecting came.

Kevin shook his head, "You love him."

Hannah snapped out of her daze, "What?"

"Just admit," Kevin pressed on, "you are still in love with Nick."

"I…" Hannah dropped her head. It wasn't until Kevin said those words did she realize just how true they were. "So what if I am?"

"Well why don't you get back together?!"

"He's in love with someone else. And she's perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, Hannah."

"Trust me, she is."

They started walking outside to the parking lot. Fans surrounded the sidewalks and camera flashes went off on Hannah. She half-heartedly waved at them before opening the door of the limo.

"Take my advice and tell Nick how you feel," Kevin said. Hannah knew he was right.

Just then, Nick walked out the door dragging a sulking Joe behind him.

"On second thought," Kevin put an arm around Joe, "why don't I take this piece of mess with me and Nick can ride with Hannah. Alone." He winked at Hannah and dragged Joe away.

Nick and Hannah both climbed in and sat down on the leather seats. The limo drove off and neither of them said a word. Hannah took deep breaths to build up the confidence she needed to tell Nick about her feelings. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a sound out, her phone started ringing. The caller ID flashed Miley's name. That girl sure has great timing. Hannah pressed the answer button then turned on the speakerphone.

"Hi Miley," Hannah said.

"Hey Miles," Nick called.

"Hi. Is that you, Nick?" Miley said.

"Yup."

There was a soft murmur that could be heard before Miley said, "So Lola and Lilly were bugging me to ask you this. Did Lola's plan…work?"

"Sure did," Hannah sighed. Was this really worth breaking Joe's heart though?

Through the phone Hannah and Nick could hear a faint cheer followed by a smack, then an "ouch!" and finally a soft "sorry."

Nick laughed, "What's going on?"

Miley laughed as well, "Lola and Lilly are excited that the plan worked on Joe. One down, two to go, you know? Anyways, they tried giving each other a high five, but they missed and Lilly hit Jake in the face."

"Jake is with you?" Nick asked, jealousy dripping in his voice. Then he added as afterthought, "And Lilly?"

"Yeah, they decided to drop by tonight."

Hannah watched Nick's expression turn sad. All the confidence she had built up a minute ago were all gone now. How could she tell him she still loved him when he was so deep in love with Miley?

"Okay, is that all then?" Hannah said.

"Yeah," Miley replied. "I'll talk to you later then. See you tomorrow Nick!"

"Bye," Nick and Hannah both said and Hannah pressed the red button.

Nick sank in his seat, "Love stinks."

"Uh huh," Hannah dropped her head back on the headrest. Why did they all have to be in love with the wrong person? She heard Kevin's voice in her head again, _Take my advice and tell Nick how you feel._

Hannah shook her head at the voice and instead said to Nick, "I think you should tell Miley."

"What?"

"Yeah. Because who knows? Maybe Miley loves you too."

"She only thinks of me as her best friend. And besides, how am I supposed to compete with Jake?"

_How am I supposed to compete with Miley? _Hannah thought. Kevin was probably right though, she should tell Nick about her feelings. But she was too chicken now. So she will pass the advice on, "Take my advice and tell Miley how you feel."

Nick turned and looked Hannah in the eye. A shiver went down her spine. He sighed, "You really think so?"

"Hey, it's worth the try."

* * *

"Miley, um, is Lilly okay?"

Miley turned from her locker to see Oliver standing there nervously. She laughed, what did Lola do today? "Yeah, why?"

"Today and yesterday, she's been acting kind of _strange,_" Oliver said.

"Really?" Miley played along,

"I mean, she just doesn't seem like Lilly anymore. She's like super smart now, but she can't even balance on a skateboard anymore, and since when did she ever wear dresses to school?"

"Huh."

"So you don't know anything about this?"

"…nope."

"Okay then," Oliver walked off.

Nick walked up to Miley after Oliver left, "Wow, Oliver hasn't figured it out yet? He's got all the evidence right in front of him."

Miley smiled and shrugged, "That's Oliver for you."

Nick then took deep breaths and tried to build up the confidence to do what he came here to do in the first place. Tell Miley the truth. He decided to take Hannah's advice after all. "Hey Miley, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. A walk on the beach under the moonlight should soften Miley up, right? And rejection doesn't hurt as bad in the dark…

"Actually, Lilly is bored out of her minds staying up in Hollywood so we're all going over for a Monopoly game."

"Again? Aren't we all Monopoly-obsessed enough?" Nick joked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"It's fun and it passes time," Miley said. "You and your brothers are invited too. Will you come?"

"Sure," Nick never really could say no to Miley. "I think it would be good for Joe too."

"Oh, speaking of which, how is he?" Miley asked, concerned.

"Besides the broken heart?"

"Aw, I feel so bad now."

"You can't make everyone happy, Miley. There will always be those unlucky ones," Nick said and thought, _Like me_.

"Okay, well come to the Ryan's house tonight and make sure to bring Joe. Monopoly with friends is the best medicine!" Miley said. She shut the locker and walked off.

"Yeah…" Nick dropped his head. Looks like he won't be confessing anything any time soon.

* * *

"You're going out on a school night?" Robby Ray asked.

"Please, Daddy?" Miley begged. "It's the last week before break anyways. We aren't even doing anything at school. And, I finished all my homework at school. So can I go?"

"You are a senior in high school now, and almost 18 years old. Your old Daddy can't make decisions for you anymore. Do what you want, Miley, because tonight is bowling night."

Miley laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You and Mr. Jonas always bowl on Tuesdays."

Mr. Stewart picked up his bowling shoes, "You bet. Hey, is Jackson going with you?"

"I don't know," Miley walked upstairs and into her brother's room. "Jackson, are you coming for a Monopoly match tonight?"

"Okay, first of all, do you know how dorky that sounds?" Jackson laughed. He sprayed some cologne and fixed his hair, "And second, no I am not going because Lilly and I are having a movie night."

"What?!" Miley gasped. She quickly tried to cover it up when Jackson looked at her funny, "Uh, I mean…what..._what _movie are you seeing?" Nice save, right?

"Lilly said she wanted to see some gory movie with blood and guts and stuff."

Miley shuddered just at the thought.

Jackson smiled, "I know right? How perfect is Lilly? What other girl in the world likes scary movies where body parts are detached?"

"Okay, that's enough," Miley left the room before the mental image of an arm being ripped off made her sick. She was just in time to see Lola walk into the house.

"Lola!" she whispered, making sure Jackson didn't hear. "Why are you on a movie date with Jackson? You're suppose to be making him _not_ love you, remember?"

Lola sighed, "He asked me and I tried to scare him off by saying I wanted to watch bloody, graphic, nasty stuff. But then he just got more excited and now I'm stuck spending my Tuesday night with Jackson while all of you are playing the fun game of real estate trading." She pouted.

"I feel for you," Miley said. "Maybe you can think up a new plan for Jackson since the plan for Joe went even better than expected."

"Yeah, who knew an ugly shirt could be so powerful?" Lola laughed. Then she realized Miley wasn't laughing.

"Lola," Miley said slowly, "I think you should go apologize to Joe. You tricked him and made a total fool of him in front of hundreds of people. It really hurt him. As if rejection wasn't enough to break his heart. He really loved Lilly."

"I guess you're right," Lola looked in the direction of his house. She dragged her feet and walked up to the door. The Jonas's door is always open, so Lola opened it and let herself in.

Kevin saw her first, "Hello, Lola. Looking for Joe?"

She nodded.

"He's upstairs, but good luck talking to him. You might want to hide by the door in case he throws something at you."

"Haha," Lola faked a laugh, but the thing was: she believed Kevin.

Joe's door was closed and Lola knocked lightly on it.

"Nick, I told you. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Joe's voice bellowed.

Lola took a deep breath, "Uh, Joe. It's me," she called out in her best Lilly voice.

There was silence on the other side before Joe said, "What do _you_ want?"

"I came to apologize. I—"

The door flew open before Lola could finish and Joe stared down at her angrily, "Look, I get it. You don't like me. You would rather have Oliver or Jackson. Understood. But why couldn't you just tell me? You had to deceive me and humiliate me in front of all those people. I…why would you do that, Lilly? I thought…I thought you were better than that," his voice trailed off.

"I'm really sorry, Joe. I really am. And I did that stupid trick I did because I wanted to spare you heartbreak…but I guess that failed."

"Spare me heartbreak?"

"I thought this would make you hate me. I would rather you hate me than…than…" Lola pointed to Joe. "This." Joe was a mess. His hair was sticking this way and that, his shirt was wrinkled and he was wearing an old, fading pair of sweatpants. There were faint bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and all the color drained from his face. It made Lola hurt just seeing him like that.

Joe closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't think you understand how much I loved you, Lilly."

"I don't think I do either. And I'm so sorry I didn't give us a chance. We can still be friends right? Maybe sometime we could—"

"Just don't talk to me anymore," Joe slammed the door in her face.

* * *

It was thirty minutes into the Monopoly game and everyone was having a blast. Even heartbreak Joe was grinning every once in a while.

Miley and Oliver were obviously winning. They each had a good stack of money on the table in front of them as well as a handful of properties. Joe and Lilly were obviously losing. A few more rounds and they'll be bankrupt. Then there were the rest of them, Jake, Hannah, and Kevin, not winning, not losing, just staying in the game. And then there's Nick, who has been in jail since round 2.

Five minutes later, Lilly finally lost. She sighed, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, she took out a giant mug and started mixing herself a cup of hot chocolate. She stuck the cup into the microwave, and before the timer went off, Joe walked into the kitchen as well.

"Did you lose, too?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, Oliver got me."

"Well, we lasted long, huh?" The timer went off then and Lilly carefully took her hot chocolate out. She turned to Joe, "Would you like some too?"

"Sure," Joe sat down on one of the counter stools, body language for 'no, I don't want to make my own, will you do it?'

Lilly got out another packet of hot chocolate mix and another mug, fixing up another cup of the warm drink. While Joe's cup was being heated, Lilly added the finishing ingredients to her own cup, making her special cocoa. The special ingredients? Five white chocolate chips and half a teaspoon of honey.

Joe watched her mix them together and said, "Hey, you make it just like Lilly does."

Lilly almost dropped her spoon. She didn't look up and just shrugged. "Um, Lilly made some for me and I liked it. So I've been making it this way since," she lied.

"It's good. Really sweet, but good," Joe smiled.

After she finished adding the chocolate and the honey to Joe's cup, they both headed back into the living room where the Monopoly game was currently being played.

"I would like to buy another house, please."

"AGAIN?!"

"Dang, Miley. You and Oliver are demolishing us!"

"You got that right!"

"That's so not fair, I'm getting poorer and poorer."

"Is this game rigged?"

"GET ME OUT OF JAIL!!!"

Lilly laughed at all the commotion over a little board game. Her friends took this way too seriously. She walked towards the backyard and noticed that Joe was following her. They stepped outside, shut the glass door behind them and sat down on the patio step.

It was comfortably silent outside. The stars shined brightly, the full moon hung in the middle of the sky; a soft cricket song could be heard. Besides the random outbursts from the game still inside, it was a peaceful night.

Joe broke the silence first, "We're such losers."

"Yeah. I don't think I've _ever_ won," Lilly sighed.

"No, that's not what I meant," Joe said. "We're a group of high school seniors and college students and we spend our free time playing Monopoly?"

Lilly laughed, "We're pretty lame."

They sat outside, drinking their hot chocolate and having small talk here and there. It was perfect. Lilly and Joe could spend time together without all the awkwardness because she was hiding as Lola. They could be friends again because Joe didn't know who she really was.

"You're really funny, Lola," Joe said after a while. "You're pretty cool."

Lilly smiled, "Since when was I not?"

He laughed, "Yeah…you definitely have Jake's ego. No wonder you're related."

"Hey!" she pretended to take offense and slapped his arm.

"Ouch." Joe yawned then. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Man, this hot chocolate is making me tired."

"Or maybe I drugged it," Lilly said mysteriously.

Joe gave her a strange look before he laughed, "Or maybe it's because I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why?"

Joe dropped his head, and suddenly his happy mood was replaced by the old depressed mood he's been feeling all day. "Nothing."

A sudden stab of guilt hit Lilly's stomach, "Is this about…Lilly?"

He stayed silent. A yes.

"Come on, Joe. Get over her," she said. "Trust me, she's not worth it. You deserve so much better."

He looked up, but didn't say anything.

Lilly smiled, comfortingly, "And besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Take my advice and find another girl, someone better." _Please_, Lilly thought, _find someone else. Someone who will love you back._

His frown disappeared, but he still wasn't convinced. Lilly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Joe was surprised at the hug at first, but he welcomed it. It was a long day, he _needed_ a hug.

It pained her to see him broken like this. "Promise me, Joe. Promise me that you won't spend another minute moping over Lilly. Promise me that you will move on," Lilly desperately whispered.

He pulled her in closer and shed a single tear. The last tear for Lilly. They pulled apart and Joe grin weakly, "I promise."

Lilly sighed, happy she wasn't causing him pain anymore, "Good."

"And thanks, Lola. For making me laugh, making me happy again. And the hot chocolate too."

"Well, you're welcome," she smiled and walked back inside.

Joe stared after her, a smile slowly creeping over his face. How easily a heart could break, and how easily a heart can beat again. Joe has forgotten all about Lilly, his newly healed heart now beats for Lola.

Yes, he was moving on alright.

**Gasp. Haha. Don't you just want to yell at Joe, "SHE'S LILLY!"?**

**Summary of So Far: Joe doesn't like Lilly anymore, he likes Lola, but Lola IS Lilly, he just doesn't know that. Lilly and Lola still don't like any boy. Jackson is head over heels in love with Lilly/Lola. Oliver is on the edge of figuring out the switch. Hannah still likes Nick, Nick still likes Miley, Miley is still in love with Jake, and Jake…remember his little secret he told Amy?**

**Another thing, AHigherOctave commented on how I don't have a Mike Stanley III. After I read that, I literally slapped my forehead. How could I have Hannah and Lola but not Mike? Biggest brain fart ever. But I already planned the whole story line of LMN, so do you think I should just add in Mike in a couple chapters or have him appear at the end in the epilogue?**


	9. Oh Boy

"This is getting kind of boring, guys," Hannah said. Everyone agreed and the epic game of Monopoly was put away.

"Well, it's 9 o' clock and you guys still have school tomorrow," Kevin said, turning parental.

Nick sighed, "Alright, I guess we should go soon."

Oliver suddenly looked around the room and noticed the absence of two people. "Hey, where did Joe and Lola go?"

"Didn't they leave, like, an hour ago? And they're still not back yet?" Miley asked. She scanned the neighboring dining room and saw no sign of Lilly or Joe.

Hannah stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to find it empty. "Where are they?"

The group split up into mini search parties and started looking. "Joe?! Lola?!"

It was Jake who found them first. He tapped Miley's shoulder and pointed out the window towards the backyard. Miley gasped. There stood Lilly. And Joe. Hugging. And not like a just-friends-nothing-more-what-the-heck-I'm-bored-let's-hug kind of hug, but a hold-me-tight-and-don't-let-go kind of hug. After what seemed to be forever, they finally pulled apart. Joe said something Miley and Jake couldn't hear from inside. Then Lilly smiled and started walking inside.

"Aw," Miley rested her head on Jake's shoulder, "Would you look at that?"

Lilly entered the house then, "Look at what?"

Jake and Miley gave each other a look, turned and glanced at Joe (who was still outside staring at the back of Lilly's head like a lovesick puppy), then turned to face Lilly. Simultaneously, they replied, "Nothing."

* * *

"Hey Lola," Miley greeted as they sat down for their calculus class the next morning. "How was the movie date with Jackson?"

Lola stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to barf.

Miley laughed, "That bad, huh?"

"I don't know what to do, Miley," she said. "I try to scare him away and gross him away but nothing is working! I think all my work only got him more in love with me. I'm going in the opposite direction here."

"That's exactly what you should do."

"What?"

"Go the other direction. Instead of being nasty and gory to Jackson, why don't you become the girliest chick ever?"

"So, you're saying I should start wearing all that pink stuff I bought and start freaking out about zits and nail beds?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Miley, you are a genius!"

Miley smiled and gave Lola a high five, "Thank you."

"I'll put our new plan in action right after school…yeah. This will be _good_! Eeep!" Lola screeched.

"Okay, that was so like Lilly, it was freaky," Miley said.

Nick and Oliver walked into the classroom then. They saw the two girls and Nick started walking towards Miley and Lola's direction but Oliver yanked Nick's arm back and pulled him to another empty desk. Oliver held his other hand over his face, as if that would prevent Lola from noticing him.

"I'm guessing that your Oliver Plan is working?" Miley laughed.

"Oh yeah," Lola bragged. "Any moment now and he'll crack."

"What exactly do you do to him?"

"Complain, whine, go on and on about my life, eat his lunch, insult his hair, whine some more, drag him to do manicures, stuff like that."

"Wow."

The teacher, Miss Jones, called the class to order. "Okay class. Since this is the last week of school before break and you only have two more days left, I've decided that you won't have any more homework for the next two days."

Cheers erupted around the classroom.

"But you will be working on a project due on Friday instead."

All the cheering stopped.

"The project goes like this," Miss Jones explained. "I will assign you a partner, then you and your partner need to go out and find twenty people. Family, friends, neighbors, random strangers, it doesn't matter. You will ask the twenty people what their favorite color is and why. Record all twenty answers word for word and type it up to hand in on Friday. Also, pick one response out of the twenty that stands out to you and share it on Friday. Any questions?"

Oliver raised his hand, "What does favorite colors have to do with calculus?"

"It doesn't," Miss Jones said. "It's a cool project I did in college and I figured this is better than calculus homework. But if you want calculus, I could—"

"NO!!!" We all yelled.

Miss Jones chuckled then picked up her class roster, pairing up students for this project. The ones whose names she already called got together and started discussing.

"…Jonas and Stewart…" the teacher's voice could be made out over the chatter.

"Cool," Miley said, gathering her stuff and walking over to Nick.

Lola followed, "You're so lucky, Miley. You got paired up with your best friend and watch, I'll probably get paired up with that fat smelly guy in the back row."

"That's not very nice," Miley scolded. "And you never know, your partner might be—"

"…Truscott and Oken…" Miss Jones called out.

"—Oliver," Miley finished her sentence.

"Wow, did you hear that Oliver?" Lola smiled, plopping down beside him at the desk, "we're going to be project buddies. Doesn't this sound like fun?!"

"Yeah…" Oliver grumbled. Nick patted his back while stifling a laugh.

* * *

"Okay, Oliver and I are meeting at Rico's in thirty minutes to work on our project, so you guys meet me there in ten, alright?" Lola said when Miley dropped her off at Lilly's house.

"Wait, why are we doing this again?" Nick asked.

"My Joe Plan worked, my Oliver Plan is working, and I'm going to put my new Jackson Plan into action," Lola smiled. "You're just going to be there to help."

"Cool."

Two minutes later, Miley parked her car and she and Nick walked through the front door of her house. They walked pass Jackson and Lilly on the couch and headed to the kitchen counter…

…Miley and Nick took a double take at the blue-haired girl sitting on the couch playing video games with Jackson.

"_Lilly_?" Nick exclaimed. Miley smacked his head, "Ouch…oh, I mean, _Lola_?" Jackson didn't seem to notice.

"Hey guys," Lilly waved before turning her attention back to the TV screen.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

Lilly shrugged, "I got bored. The internet and cable is down at the house, so I was left with nothing to do, sitting in my room like an idiot. Hannah was off recording for her new album, so I came here. You guys were still in school, so I started playing video games with Jackson."

"Why don't you hang out with Jake?" Miley suggested.

Lilly laughed, as if that was the funniest thing she's ever heard. "Um, no offense or anything…but Jake is the most conceited person in the continental U.S. And maybe China."

Nick and Jackson burst out laughing, but Miley found this very hard to believe, "No he's not."

"Maybe not to _you_," Lilly continued, "but that's because you're _you_. He's so in love with you, Miley, he loses his self-centeredness around you."

"That's…nice," Miley said.

"He's so mean to me," Lilly complained to her best friend, all the while hitting buttons rapidly on her controller to the video game, "and really annoying too. He keeps quoting himself from movies and thinking highly of himself. It was pretty funny at first, but now it's just irritating. And he keeps dissing my outfits, my hair, my food; he never thanks me for cooking his meals. And I'm his…_sister_!"

"Oh, I know how you feel," Miley agreed, giving Jackson a glare.

"Yeah, that's why I decided to only hang out with Jake when you're around, Miley," Lilly said.

"Lola's right," Jackson agreed. "Jake is a cool kid at first, but then his ego takes over."

Miley got a text message from the real Lola then: _Where are you? _"Hey Jackson," she said, "isn't it time for your shift?"

He looked at the time on the clock, "Oh shit."

Jackson quickly dashed to his room to change into his Rico's shirt. Miley and Nick put their backpacks down and took out their notebooks and pens.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked half-heartedly, still engrossed in the game.

"Project," Nick explained. "We have to ask twenty people what their favorite color is and why. Speaking of which, what is your favorite color, Lilly?"

"Blue."

"Why?"

"Because it's the color of my new hair. Thanks to my switch with Lola, I don't have to do that project! Ha!"

A few minutes later, Miley, Nick, and Jackson all left for the beach. Only when she was alone did Lilly turn off the game and think over what exactly happened that afternoon.

**Like a photo****,  
Like a second thought,  
Always silent,  
I just think a lot. **

She had come to the Stewart's house looking for Miley, but she forgot the fact that Miley was still at school. Jackson was there playing video games, so Lilly joined him figuring it was better than sitting in her room staring blankly at the wall.

That's the clear part that Lilly remembers. The rest, she's not so sure. Because somewhere between the video games, the chats, the sodas, the laughter, and the lazy afternoon, something happened.

Lilly doesn't know how. She doesn't know exactly why. And she doesn't know why _now_. But she does know one thing.

She likes Jackson.

**  
I still wonder****:  
Am I still stuck in your head?  
In your head?**

It could work out, right? It was Jackson who fell in love with Lilly first, right? Isn't Jackson one third of the reason why Lilly is sitting here with bright blue hair? So she can just call the contest off then. She can call Lola right now and tell her there's no need to wait for the end of the week. Lilly already knows who she'll pick. Since Joe isn't in love with her anymore, and she highly doubts Oliver is still…then she can be with Jackson and no one will have a broken heart, right? Because if Jackson likes her, and she likes him back now, everything works out.

Jackson still likes her, right?

* * *

"There you are!" Lola shouted. She motioned for Nick and Miley to come to her hiding spot behind the trees.

"Are you all set?" Miley asked, glancing down and Lola's outfit.

"Totally," Lola squealed. "Okay, Miley, you go out by Jackson and makes sure he sees me approaching. Then I'lll come out and hopefully with one glance at my pinkness, Jackson will run for the curb."

"Well what do I do?" Nick asked.

"Stay quiet."

Miley went out and assumed the position. She gave Lola a thumbs up and the plan was in action.

"Hey Jackson, Lilly's coming over. And she's thirsty," Miley said casually.

"Okay, I'll get the water for…her…" Jackson's jaw dropped when he say Lola with her perfectly curled hair and her flawless makeup with her pink blouse, shiny belt, denim skirt, pink leggings, and black boots.

"Hi Jackson," she said, flipping her hair. "I need a bottle of water, please."

"Lilly?" he asked, still shocked.

"Yeah…?"

"You…you're…I mean…you look…amazing!"

"Thanks."

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh I'm really a girly girl on the inside. You know, I love dress up and fashion and shopping and all that _girly_ stuff. I'm not all macho like you thought, huh?" Lola prayed this would work.

Jackson shook his head. "No you are not…"

"So I would understand if you decided you didn't like me anymore, since I'm all peppy now."

"Of course…not." Lola groaned. Miley dropped her head. Dang it, it didn't work!

"Here's your water," Jackson said, handing her a bottle.

Lola paid and walked away, defeated.

Miley sat down at the snack bar and shook her head at Jackson.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she opened up the notebook she was carrying and clicked open her pen. "So Jackson, what is your favorite color?"

He glanced in the direction Lola left in, "Pink."

Miley didn't like where this was going, "…why?"

Jackson ignore his sister's question, "You know, Miley, I think I like this new side of Lilly. She's still the funny skater-chick I love, but now she's also a prankster, she likes scary movies, and now I find out that with a little makeup, she becomes the hottest girl in town. Yes, I like this new Lilly a _lot_ better."

Miley's eyes widened, "Oh boy."

**Ooooh, drama!**

**I decided to use Katelyn Tarver's "Chasing Echoes" as my multichapter songfic thingy. It's not the perfect song for this story, but I don't think there is a song out there about a guy who likes a girl who likes another guy who likes another girl who will like a third guy who will fall for a third girl who loves this fourth guy, but a fifth guy also likes the third girl and what he doesn't know is that this other girl is in love with him.**

**5 Romeos and 4 Juliets.:)**


	10. Laugh

Later that day…

"Well, I think we did enough work for today," Miley said, sitting down on the beach.

"Yeah, we asked fifteen people for their favorite color and we'll just ask our family for the remaining five later," Nick agreed, sitting down next to her on the sand.

The sun was starting to set and most of the tourists and locals were packing up from their day at the beach. Within a few minutes, Miley and Nick were the only people left on the long Malibu beach. A gentle wind blew by, causing Miley's hair to brush against Nick's face. He sighed.

**Like I'm waiting****,  
Like I'm strained to feel,**

He loved her. And he always had. Just before, he only loved her as the best friend that she was. Now, he loved her for much more, so much that if he kept it inside any longer, he'll burst.

But how can he tell Miley he loved her, when she had Jake? How can he put that kind of guilt and stress on his best friend? How can he force her to choose between them? How can he, when he knows she will pick Jake?

So Nick will wait. He will put off the confrontation for as long as possible. Save himself the heartbreak.

"Come on," he said, standing up. "We should go back now."

* * *

"Are we going to Hannah's today?" Joe asked after dinner was finished.

"Maybe," Kevin shrugged.

Nick was confused, "Wait, what?"

"Hannah called when you were down at the beach. She invited us over to help with the song we're going to sing for the audition—since it's Wednesday and the audition is Saturday and we still don't know what we're playing," Kevin explained.

"Yeah, that's my bad," Nick laughed.

Joe sighed impatiently, "So are we going or not?"

"Why do you care so much?" Kevin asked.

"Uh," Joe stumbled, "nothing…"

"Okay…" Nick and Kevin shared a look, "Well let's go then, for whatever Joe's unnamed reason is."

Soon after, their car pulled into Hannah's driveway and the Jonas brothers headed inside. Hannah and Lilly were watching TV when they arrived.

"Hey guys!" the girls greeted from their spot on the couch.

"Hi Hannah," Joe turned his attention to the blue-haired girl. "Lola, what are you doing here?" Only he asked this in a way that sounded like he was expecting her here all along.

She smiled, "You can't honestly be surprised I'm at my best friend's house."

Joe shrugged, trying to hide a grin that was about to overtake his face...

About a hour later, Hannah and the brothers were pretty much at the same place they started at. The song was still unfinished (not even close) and they were getting no where.

"Okay, why don't we take a break on the song and think about something else. Then we'll go back and maybe we'll get inspired," Hannah suggested.

"Yes, you will need lots of inspiration," Lilly said.

"Shut up, _Lola_," Nick replied.

Lilly ignored him, "Hey what is your band name? The Jonas Brothers?" Lilly laughed.

"Yes, exactly that," Kevin said.

"_The Jonas Brothers_?" Hannah repeated. "You couldn't come up with anything better than that? Really?"

"You might as well call yourself Kevin, Joe, & Nick!" Lilly laughed even more.

"More like Joe, Nick, & Kevin," Joe argued. Lilly doubled over in laughter.

"Uh, I don't think our lack of creativity is _that_ funny," Nick said.

Lilly tried to catch her breath from all that laughing, "Oh, to me it is." And then she burst into another round of hysterical laughter. This time, she was rolling on the ground.

"Why don't we take five," Kevin suggested. "And let Miss Laugh-a-lot calm down here."

Joe walked off to pick Lilly off of the floor and Nick went to the bathroom, leaving Hannah and Kevin sitting at the counter barstools.

Hannah shook her head, "You guys are hopeless."

"Then why are you helping us?" Kevin asked.

"Because I thought it would be cool if you guys became famous. And helping out is what friends do."

"Are sure that's the only reason you keep inviting us over?"

"…well, it's the main reason," Hannah admitted.

"And what is the minor reason? Could it be that you want to spend more time with a certain someone, but feel too scared to be alone with him, so you ask his brothers and Laugh Attack to come along?"

"It's possible."

"I see."

**I can't understand****,  
I wanted you still.  
**

"Hannah," Kevin sighed, "why haven't you told Nick yet?"

"There is nothing to tell," Hannah said. "I mean, what do I say? 'The break-up was a mistake and I want you still'?"

Kevin nodded. Hannah shook her head.

Meanwhile, Joe was bending over to pull Lilly up from the ground. He took her hand and pulled her up. She finally stopped laughing enough so she could stand straight.

"Really, Lola. What is so funny?"

"I don't know. It was just really funny."

"Lola Ryan, you are one strange girl." A second later, both of them started cracking up about absolutely nothing at all.

"What (laugh) are we laughing about (laugh) now?" Lilly choked out between her laughs.

"I have no (laugh) idea. I'm laughing because (laugh) you're laughing."

"And I'm laughing (laugh) because you're laughing."

"Okay, on (laugh) the count of three, let's stop. One…(laugh)...two…(laugh)(laugh)...three…" They paused for a moment and then started laughing again, even harder.

Lilly liked laughing. It made her forget about her problems, if only for a short while. And she was happy Joe was laughing too. It was so much better than seeing him on the verge of tears. It was a relief to know that she won't be hurting Joe any more.

And then Lilly noticed that Joe still hasn't let go of her hand. He pulled her up from the ground five minutes ago…She also noticed how he was standing closer than necessary to her...Then there was the fact that Hannah, Nick, and Kevin had already left the room but Joe stayed here...with her... Lilly stopped laughing.

Joe saw Lilly's sudden change of mood and stopped as well, "Lola? What's wrong?"

**I still wonder:  
Am I still stuck in your head?  
In your head?  
**

It couldn't be. Joe could _not_ be falling for her. Again.

Lilly looked up and saw that caring look in Joe's eyes, he was staring at her so lovingly…

No. This is wrong. This is not supposed to happen. This wasn't part of the plan. Lola's plan had backfired, just like Hannah predicted. Sure Joe wasn't in love with 'Lilly' anymore, he's in love with 'Lola', the _real _Lilly. But real or fake, he's still going to be heartbroken—again—when Lilly picks Jackson.

Which means they went all this way just to go back to square one.

**A short chapter, but I wanted to update so I could wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Next order of business: I have a problem. I don't know how this story will end, which is bad since I'm the author.**

**I asked you who you wanted Lilly and Lola to end up with and you told me. (Actually you only care about Lilly. It doesn't matter to any of y'all who Lola ends up with, which I find really funny.) ****First of all, I'm getting the message that you don't like Jackson. Okay, I get it. No Lackson. And that leaves Joe and Oliver. ****I have gotten a lot of reviews from Loe supporters, and I've also gotten reviews from "diehard Lolivers". (That's you, AHigherOctave!)**

**The poll on my profile says that Loe is winning. I have a few more things planned for this story and then it will lead down to the ending. SO PLEASE VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T! I need to know this will end!**

**And then there is the deal with Mike. I've decided Mike will appear at the end (probably the epilogue) and **_**possibly**_** in a short sequel. Possibly.**

**Yeah, I know, this author's note takes up like a third of the chapter, but oh well. Like I said before, happy new year!**


	11. Broken

"Did you and Lilly finish the favorite colors project yet?" Nick asked Oliver, who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. They were on their way back home from school in Nick's car.

Oliver groaned, throwing his head back against the seat.

"Let me guess," Miley laughed from the back seat, "you guys haven't even started yet and it's due tomorrow."

"Oh no, we've already started. Actually, we're almost done," Oliver corrected.

"Then why the groan?"

"Because I will have to work with _her_ this whole afternoon!" Oliver cried.

Miley laughed again, "But I thought you liked Lilly."

Oliver shook his head, "I used to. I mean, I liked the old Lilly. But I don't know what has gotten into her lately. With all the complaining and the bossing around and the bashing...I just, it seems like I don't know Lilly anymore. Maybe hanging out with Hannah and Lola has changed her? Or something?"

"You're pretty close," Nick muttered.

"So you notice a change," Miley pressed on. "Almost like Lilly is…a different person?"

Oliver nodded, "Sure."

"It kind of makes you want to say, 'Who are you and what have you done to Lilly Truscott'?" Nick hinted.

"Umm," Oliver looked from Nick to Miley, "are you guys trying to tell me something?"

Miley slapped her forehead and sat back in her seat. Nick sighed and concentrated on his driving. Oliver sat there confused.

A few minutes later, the three best friends arrived at Miley's house. They had just stepped through the door when Oliver's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oliver?! Where are you? We were supposed to meet at 4 o'clock sharp. It is 4:03 mister!" Lola screamed into the phone.

Oliver cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear so he didn't turn deaf from the screaming, "Okay Lilly. I'm coming." He shut his phone and reluctantly started walking out the door again.

"See you later, Oliver!" Nick called.

"Oh and look Lilly in the eyes," Miley said. "Maybe you will notice a difference…" When he was out of hearing range, Miley turned towards Nick and shook her head, "That boy is hopeless."

* * *

Joe walked into his living room and paused to take in the scene. Miley and Nick were sitting on the couch going through papers with Nick's laptop in between them. Oliver was kneeling beside the coffee table typing rapidly on another laptop while Lola was lying on the ground beside him, yelling out information for Oliver to type. The TV was turned on to the weather channel, but no one was paying any attention.

"Study session?" Joe asked.

"No, we're working on a school project," Miley answered. "You know, when we came up to you randomly and asked what your favorite color was."

"Oh yeah," Joe smiled. "Well, have fun." He picked up his keys from the counter and started heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked. "Oh wait, I know. You're going over to see Lola, right?"

Joe froze.

"It figures," Nick went on, "since you ditched song writing with us last night to hang out with her."

Miley and Lola shared a look and whispered, "_Lilly?!_"

Joe ignored his brother and walked out. Miley quickly grabbed Nick's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen, "Joe is falling for Lilly again?!"

Nick nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Oh man," Miley ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's like a whole love chain, you know?" Nick said. "Everyone is in love with another person who loves another person and so on and so forth…"

Miley sighed, "It's so frustrating. Why is everyone in love with the wrong person?"

"That's what I want to know," Nick whispered, staring at Miley.

Suddenly, a loud "OH MY GOD!" could be heard from the living room. Miley and Nick hurried back to see Oliver standing up glaring at Lola.

"I figured it out!" Oliver exclaimed. Nick, Miley, and Lola's eyes widened.

"Oliver, I can explain…" Lola began.

"You tricked me!"

"Oliver…"

"I can't believe this!"

"It's just…"

"You are pretending all this aren't you?"

"Listen…"

"You are acting all annoying just so I wouldn't like you anymore!"

"I…wait, is _that _all you figured out?"

"Is there more?" Oliver questioned.

"…uh, no."

"Whatever," Oliver said. "You've changed. The Lilly I once knew would never do something so deceiving and evil. But I'm through with this. I guess your little plan worked after all. Because I am so not in love with you anymore, Lilly!"

And with that, Oliver hurried out of the Jonas's house and slammed the door behind him.

**Are you really gone****?  
Are you moving on?  
Tell me, tell me,  
Where did we go wrong?**

Lola collapsed onto the couch and pulled her legs up to hug her knees. An odd pain was starting to grow inside of her. She stared at the direction Oliver left in, kind of hoping he would walk back in through the door.

But that never happened.

**Are you really gone****?  
I sing you this song.  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong?  
I can't let go.  
I can't let go.  
**

Tears started forming in her eyes. Why was she crying? Why did she care if Oliver hated her? Because throughout the week, while Lola was bugging the crap out of Oliver, he was falling more and more _out_ of love…but Lola was starting to fall _in_.

And right after Oliver said the words "I am so not in love with you", Lola realized that she was in love with him.

But Oliver is gone now, and Lola is left with nothing.

**Now I'm left here chasing echoes****.**

Miley had watched the whole thing and was now moving towards Lola. She sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. Nick stood still for another second, still shocked, before he too came over and sat on the other side of the now tearing Lola.

This could not get any worse.

But, of course, it did.

* * *

Two hours later, Miley was trying to relax herself by laying on her bed listening to her iPod. Nick was going to drop Lola off at Lilly's house and Miley had walked back home. She turned the volume of the music a little higher and closed her eyes, wanting to forget all the stress and worry.

With the loud music and shut eyes, she didn't notice Oliver at all as he walked into her room.

"Miley? Miley?! MILEY!!!!" Oliver yelled to her ear and Miley jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh my god," Miley exclaimed, taking out her earphones. Her heart was beating wildly and she was breathing unevenly, "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here, Oliver?"

"Well…after I left, I felt really bad for being so harsh to Lilly. But it's the truth. And I just…you know…I need someone to talk to. And usually I would talk to Lilly, but since Lilly is the subject I need to talk about…"

"…so you came to me. Gee, great to know I'm your number two, Oliver!" Miley rolled her eyes. She patted the spot next to her and Oliver sat down on the bed. "What do you need to talk about?"

Oliver fidgeted before looking up at Miley and said, "Have I lost Lilly?"

Miley sighed, "No, you didn't. Oliver…I think there's something you should know."

He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Lilly never changed. She never became an annoying, girly, bossy teenager that drove you crazy. She just moved to Hollywood."

"Hollywood? What?"

Miley turned to face Oliver all the way and stated simply, "Lilly and Lola switched places."

"…WHAT?"

"It was some contest/plan of theirs, I don't know what exactly. Basically, they switched places and the first guy to realize the change 'wins' Lilly. And the rest of us weren't supposed to say anything, but at this point, I think you deserve to know the truth."

"You mean that was Lola back there?" Oliver asked, baffled.

"Yes," Miley answered slowly, trying to get him to understand. "So don't worry, Oliver. Lilly is still your best friend. Once she and Lola switch back, everything will go back to normal…well, mostly."

"Wait," Oliver was still processing everything Miley told him, "If this is a contest…who won?"

"Nobody. Jackson is clueless, Joe still hasn't put all the pieces together, and it didn't look like you were going to figure it out any time soon," she said.

He thought about it some more, "So technically, I win."

"No, technically not," Miley shook her head. "I told you about the switch, you didn't realize it yourself. You're technically disqualified from the contest now."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Miley!" Oliver screamed sarcastically.

"Oliver," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "listen to me. I'm sorry. But this whole switcheroo is getting out of hand. I should have known too, I mean I've been there. Love is not some game you can play."

"Yeah," he dropped his head.

"I wanted you to win, though," she said. "I was on your side this whole time. I thought you and Lilly were destined to be together, I mean, you guys are best friends for life! I always pictured you and Lilly walking down the aisle and exchanging vows…" she trailed off. "I was so _sure_ you two would eventually get together, until I realized…"

"What?"

"I realized people probably think those same thoughts about me and Nick, too. I'm such a hypocrite; I complain when others talk about Nick and I getting married one day, but I tease you and Lilly all the time!" Miley paused and chuckled before continuing, "But even though Nick and I _are_ best friends—have been and always will be—and we _do_ spend every day together, we will _never_ end up marrying each other like everyone says. Friends don't always become something more. We don't think of each other that way. And besides, I have Jake."

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Oliver asked.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm saying this because maybe it applies to you too. Maybe you and Lilly just aren't meant to be. Like me and Nick," Miley finished.

"Maybe," he said, "but it still hurts."

"You will get over Lilly and you two will be back to being the bestest of friends in no time!"

"Oh I'm not sad about that. I don't feel that way about her anymore. I'm just upset Lilly and Lola would trick us like that."

Miley laughed.

"And thanks," Oliver smiled. "For telling me about the switch. Even though you promised you wouldn't."

"A promise is a promise, but I would break one for a friend any day," she smiled.

"You really are a good friend, Miley."

A gentle wind blew in from the open window in Miley's room. It blew Miley's hair, some curls brushing against Oliver. He picked up the strands and tucked it behind her ear…

Oliver Oken doesn't always _think_. Sometimes, he acts on impulse. And sometimes, those impulses are very very wrong. In that short moment, all Oliver could think about were:

how close he was to Miley  
how good her perfume smelt  
how pretty her eyes were  
how close he was to her  
how nice and friendly she was  
how insanely lucky Jake Ryan was  
and how close he was to her…

His hand lingered by her ear. An involuntary blush crept over her cheeks.

"Oliver?" she whispered, questioning the strange look on his face, an expression she has never seen on him before. "What are you doing?"

He replied nothing and leaned in…

* * *

Nick had just parked his car on his driveway and was walking next door to Miley's house when Jake pulled up in his car. Jake shut the ignition and stepped out onto the sidewalk before he noticed Nick.

"Oh, hi Nick," he called.

"Hey," Nick greeted back, perhaps a little coldly.

The two stood on the sidewalk awkwardly for a moment. Nick stared at the movie star glamour boy in front of him. _This_ is his competition. _This_ is the boyfriend of the girl he loved. How ridiculously plain Nick felt in comparison.

"So…you're going to see Miley?" Jake stated the obvious, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. And you?"

"I just dropped by to say hello."

"Well let's not stand out here all night," Nick leaded the way up the pathway to Miley's house.

It was Jackson who answered the door, "Hi Nick, Jake."

They walked inside the house and looked around, "Where's Miley?"

"Oh, she is upstairs with Oliver."

"Oliver is here?"

"Yep. The boy came here a little on the depressed side…" Jackson turned to Nick. "Did he and Lilly get into a fight or something? Is Oliver not in love with her anymore? Because Joe's out, and if Oliver is out, then I would win by process of elimination."

"I don't think it's that simple," Nick said. He turned and gave Jake a look. The Lilly/Lola secret was one of the few things those two shared.

The three guys walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Miley's room. Jake turned the handle and opened the door…

…and they all gasped at the sight in front of them.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Jackson shouted.

* * *

Miley should have moved. She should have pushed Oliver away. She should have, but she didn't.

When his lips touched hers, she couldn't help but kiss him back. Because a while ago, kissing Oliver was all Miley ever dreamed of…

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Jackson's voice brought reality and common sense back into Miley. She abruptly pulled back. Turning to the doorway, she was about to beg her brother not to say anything to anyone, when she noticed Jackson was not alone. Nick was standing beside him with his jaw dropped and standing next to Nick was Jake.

Jake. Miley's boyfriend had just walked into the worst possible situation to walk into.

Miley could feel the tears forming inside of her. She turned back to Oliver and shut her eyes. How could she let herself kiss him? How could she let herself get caught up in her old fantasies? How could she let herself forget that _Jake_ was her dreams now?

Sometimes, Miley Stewart acted on impulse too. And so she did the first thing she though of.

She slapped Oliver.

Then she ran past Jackson, Nick, and Jake, down the stairs and out the backdoor.

The four guys stood still like statues for a second before they all got over the shock. Jackson started down the hall after his sister but Nick stopped him, "I'll go."

Oliver put his hand to his cheek, it was still stinging. Jake glared at Oliver and took a step towards him.

"Whoa!" Jackson quickly pulled him back. Jake tried to wrestle out of Jackson's grip, but Jackson held him back. "Don't do anything stupid, Jake!"

After Jake seemed to have calmed down, Jackson let go of him and he slowly walked up to Oliver.

"Jake…look, I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…" Oliver rambled on. Jake had an impossibly calm expression and it was scaring the shit out of Oliver.

"Jake," Jackson warned.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Jake said with a blank voice. He narrowed his eyes at Oliver, "But I'm warning you, Oken. There better not be a next time because next time, I won't be able to control my temper."

Jake turned and stalked off. Oliver and Jackson could hear the front door slam. Then they heard the car ignition turn on and speed down the street.

"Way to go, Oliver," Jackson said bitterly. "You just ruined the last happy relationship."

* * *

The tears weren't stopping. Miley sat on the beach with her head resting on her knees. The tears were starting to leave a stain on her jeans.

She heard footsteps then. They got louder and louder as the person approached closer and closer. He stopped a few feet away from her and whispered, "Miley."

It was Nick. Miley didn't even need to lift her head to see, she knew it was him. He was her best friend after all. And right now, her best friend was exactly what she needed.

She didn't want Jackson to turn all over-protective-older-brother on her. She didn't want to see the look of hurt in Jake's eyes. And she most definitely did not want to talk to Oliver. Right now, with her tears flowing endlessly, she wanted Nick.

Because Nick was the only one who knew.

He sat down besides Miley on the beach sand. He didn't say anything; just let her cry on his shoulder. Only until Miley had ran out of tears to cry did Nick speak.

"It's going to be alright, Miley."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," Nick put his arm around her. "But you're always optimistic, so I thought I would give you a dose of your own medicine."

"Thanks, Nick," Miley said sarcastically.

The two best friends stayed silent for a long time before Nick asked the question that's been bugging him since the beginning, "Miley, just tell me one thing. Were you crying because you cheated on Jake, or were you crying because Oliver is too late?"

"…I don't know."

Nick sighed and gave Miley a hug.

Well, it happened. Even Jake and Miley's relationship is damaged. And with the Golden Couple now broken, _everyone_ is broken.

Correction: _now_ it couldn't get any worse.

**:( Here's some drama for ya. So Oliver now knows about the switch...and what's with the Moliver?**

**NEWS: I have decided how the story will end. Poll is closed. You will just have to stick around to read the outcome, because I am not spilling anything.**

**But I can tell you say this, LMN will end in Jiley. Sorry to those of you who thought Nick and Miley would get together in the sequel. I only made Nick in love with Miley because I needed a reason for him and Hannah to break up. Sorry if you got the wrong idea.**


	12. Life Story

**My computer restarted. I didn't save. I had to retype this chapter. Ugh.**

"So you guys want to just call the whole thing off?" Hannah asked.

Lilly and Lola looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"But no one's even won the contest yet," Hannah said.

Lilly sighed, "That's exactly why. I want to choose my destiny, not let my destiny choose me. Because he might choose wrong."

The three of them were sitting on Lola's bed, discussing the _great_ results of The Plan. Lola had just told them what happened with Oliver.

"You originally gave them a week," Hannah pointed out. "A week ends this Saturday. Can't you wait another two days?"

"No," Lola whispered, "After what Oliver said tonight…I want my old life back."

Lilly nodded, "Me too."

"So you call the contest off and switch back. But are you going to tell Oliver, Joe, and Jackson about it?" Hannah said.

"Yeah. It would only be fair," Lilly said.

"And are you going to choose one of them?" Hannah asked.

"I want to," Lilly said softly.

"Okay, who'd you fall for?" Hannah interrogated.

"…Jackson."

Hannah sighed, then turned to Lola, "And you?"

"…Oliver."

"Well isn't this just peachy," Hannah said sarcastically. "Joe is in love with Lola (who is really Lilly), Lilly is in love with Jackson (who thinks she is Lola), Jackson is in love with the "new Lilly" (the real Lola) and Lola is in love with Oliver (the stupid boy that left her tonight.) Could there be a longer love chain?"

_Yes, _Hannah thought, answering her own question. _Because I'm in love with Nick, Nick's in love with Miley, and Miley's in love with Jake._

A loud door slam could be heard from downstairs. The three girls walked out into the hall way to see Jake angrily walk up the stairs towards his room. He seemed to take no notice of the girls and walked right past them.

"Whoa!" Hannah and Lola each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him back. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Jake, come on."

"Leave me alone!"

"Jake…"

He stayed silent for a minute then whispered, "It's Miley."

"What's wrong with Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing's wrong with her…she just…she…"

"What?" Lola was getting impatient.

"She broke my heart."

"What happened?"

"Oliver."

"What does Oliver have to do with this?"

"…"

"Jake!"

"…"

"What is it?!"

"Oliver kissed Miley, that's what!" Jake turned and stalked off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Hannah, Lilly, and Lola stood there with matching looks of shock. Oliver kissed Miley?

"So now Oliver has a sudden liking to Miley?" Lola said, confused (and kind of jealous.) "What is this, some giant love triangle? A love heptagon?"

"This is so messed up," Lilly said. "Life is so complicated."

"Tell me about it," Hannah muttered.

* * *

Oliver tossed and turned in his bed. It was about 2 in the morning but he was still wide awake.

But could you blame him? He kissed his best friend, after confessing he was in love with his _other _best friend. Miley probably hates him now. And Nick probably hates him too, since Nick always agrees with Miley. And Jake hates Oliver too, since he's Miley's boyfriend. And Jackson also hates him, since he's her brother. And Lilly and Lola and Hannah and probably Joe and Kevin as well.

Why did he even kiss Miley in the first place?

Stupid.

Oliver sighed and got out of bed, because sleeping was obviously hopeless. He walked to his bookshelf and tried to find a book to read to keep his mind off the fact that all his friends were against him. Instead, Oliver's eyes landed on his old photo album.

Pulling the giant album off the shelf, he turned on a light and opened it. It was his friendship album. It told the story of Oliver's life.

The first picture was taken 13 years ago. It was of Oliver and Lilly after their first day of preschool. Oliver will never forget how he and Lilly became friends. He had the 64 pack of crayons. Plus the sharpener. She wanted to use it. So she held his hand. And they were best friends ever since.**  
**

Oliver looked at picture and smiled. They were only four in that picture. It was probably the oldest photo he had, so old that it was already turning yellow. In the picture, little Lilly had her arm around little Oliver's shoulder and he had his arm around her little waist.

**Standing frozen in the memories****.**

How Oliver wished he was four again. A time when it was just the two of them, Lilly Truscott and Ollie Oken. A time when life revolved around naps and snacks. A time when _love_ didn't get in the way.

He turned the pages. The following pictures were all in similar fashion: Oliver on the left, Lilly on the right, their arms around each other. But the pictures were in chronological order, and if you looked close enough, you can see the two kids slowly growing up. For seven years, Lilly and Oliver stood by each other's side, claiming the other as his/hers and only his/hers.

But in the eighth year, that's when all things changed. That's when they entered middle school. That's when Miley Stewart came into the picture.

The first day of sixth grade was a memorable day. Oliver and Lilly had every class together, except for English. Oliver was so used to his best friend's witty remarks and whispered comments in school that it felt so weird to sit through the lesson without her there next to him. So when the bell rang, he dashed out of the room and waited outside Lilly's classroom.

He _thought_ she was suffering too. He _thought_ she would walk out frowning and then smile when she saw him. He _thought_ wrong. Because that day Lilly walked out of English laughing with her arm linked with a curly-haired girl and they went right past Oliver, not even noticing him. The duo became a trio.

The next picture in Oliver's album was taken at Lilly's Halloween party that year. Oliver was still on the left and Lilly was still on the right like always, but now Miley stood on Lilly's other side. And this time, Lilly's arm was around _Miley's _shoulders and _Miley's_ arm was around Lilly's waist. The two girls were wearing matching bumblebee costumes while Oliver didn't get the memo and wore a ninja costume.

The five photos after that showed the same thing: Lilly and Miley getting closer and closer while Oliver got pushed further and further away… He really despised Miley back then.

**What you're taking is still lingering****.**

But it turns out Oliver wasn't the only jealous one. Turns out Oliver wasn't the only one with his best friend stolen from him. Turns out Nick Jonas hated Lilly just as much as Oliver hated Miley.

The next picture was of Miley's twelfth birthday party. There, Oliver befriended Nick. And after a night of movies, whipped cream wars, and a game Monopoly; all traces of hatred was gone and the trio became a foursome.

The ten photos after that were all of them together. The four of them on the beach, the four of them at the mall, the four of them canonballing into the pool, the four of them collapsed on the ground after running three 4X100 relay races in a row, etc.

Oliver smiled as he reminiscenced the good old days. Sure, it wasn't as great as when it was just him and Lilly, but four was better than three. At least four is an even number.

**Every promise****,  
Every whispering,**

"_We'll be best friends forever."_ Oliver clearly remembered thirteen-year-old Miley promising that one summer day.

"_Yeah," Nick agreed. "And no matter what happens…"_

"…_we'll always stick together," Oliver finished._

_Lilly smiled, "It will be just the four of us. Forever."_

It stayed a group of four for about three years. Then one day, Miley and Nick's older brothers decided to hang out with them and suddenly, Joe Jonas and Jackson Stewart started appearing in the pictures too.

Oliver flipped through the last few pages of his album. For the next two years, it remained a content group of six. Then came that fateful summer last year with the whole Miley/Hannah fiasco. After the drama was all over, Hannah Montana and Lola Ryan quickly joined the friendship clique too.

The final picture in Oliver's album was taken a few months ago. Nick and Joe threw a little get-together at their house and Oliver insisted on a group picture to end his album. After some brainstorming, they duct taped the camera to the ceiling and set the self timer. Then everyone jumped onto the bed in a giant heap and smiled as the camera flashed.

It turned out really good, actually. Everyone had great expressions and arms and legs were everywhere. Oliver put his finger to the photo and counted all the people. Eight. A group of eight. It was still an even number. 4 girls and 4 guys, which means technically, everyone could couple off evenly. Technically.

But that's not counting Jake Ryan.

No one could really stand Jake without Miley, so he never officially joined the group. But he did steal away Miley. Which means there are 3 girls left for 4 guys. Even if Nick and Hannah did get back together and even if both Lilly and Lola ended up with someone…it still means one guy will be left behind.

And Oliver _really_ did not want to be that guy.

He stared at that last picture until he memorized every detail of it. Every single smile of his friends was etched into his brain. They were so happy then. Everyone got along. Yet in the past week, everything had fallen apart. Suddenly, it wasn't a group of eight anymore. It was eight groups of one.

So much for sticking together. So much for forever.

**In my head****.  
In my head.**

And at 2:30 in the morning, after he reviewed his life story, Oliver decided that he was going to fix this. He was going to fix his friendship. He was going to fix everything.

He just didn't know how yet.

* * *

School that day was…well, what did you expect?

Miley avoided Oliver like he was the plague. Like he was a three headed monster. Like he was a plate of rotting sardines. Lovely, eh?

Nick picked Miley over Oliver (surprise, surprise) and he had his arm around her all day whispering comforting words whenever she started tearing up, which happened every time she saw Oliver. Miley must really love Jake…but Oliver could have sworn that she kissed him back last night.

Lola was a no show at school. Probably ran back to Hollywood.

Oliver sat with his other friends at lunch, which was weird because he always sat with Lilly, Miley, and Nick. His friends didn't say anything. No one said anything. But they were all thinking it.

* * *

Lilly gasped. The pool of water at her feet was blue. Shower water is not supposed to be blue. She put her hands up to her hair and when she brought it back down, it was covered in blue.

She quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Clearing the condensation of the mirror, Lilly inspected her hair.

For the most part, it was still blue. For the most part. There was a nice sized blotch of blonde showing through at the top of her head. Someone was definitely going to notice. And if they didn't, well, Lilly must be surrounded by idiots.

Maybe drying her hair would help. Lilly got dressed and started blow drying her hair. Unfortunately, that made it worse.

Lola had stayed the night in her own house instead of returning to Malibu. Lilly shook her awake and pointed to her hair.

"What are you—oh," Lola exclaimed, "that's not good."

"Stupid hair dye was supposed to last a week! It's been five days!" Lilly shouted, frustrated.

"Maybe they meant a business week."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do? Your hair is still perfect. We can't have two blonde Lilly's."

"Well, you were going to tell the guys this afternoon anyways. It doesn't really matter."

"I guess…"

"LOLA!" Jake called from downstairs. "JOE IS HERE!"

Lilly looked at Lola and froze.

"In this case," Lola said, "I suggest you wear a hat."

**I'm not very fond of this chapter's ending, but whatever. :)**

**So what do you think? Can Oliver be a super hero and save their friendship?**


	13. Too Late

**So sorry for the wait guys! But my life has been really busy, so I won't be able to do my usual weekly updates.:(**

(Friday)

Lilly tugged on her beanie, trying to stretch it to the point of ripping.

"Lilly," Lola laughed at her friend, "no matter how hard you pull it, it won't get any bigger."

"But my blonde is showing!" Lilly complained.

"It's fine. Joe won't notice a thing," Lola reassured.

Lilly gave one last tug before sighing in defeat and started walking downstairs. Sooner or later, she was going to have to deal with Joe. She stuck her head around the corner to see Joe sitting at the kitchen table with Jake talking about who knows what.

"Well are you going to go?" Lola asked from behind her. She put her sunglasses on her head and carried a tote bag on her shoulder.

Lilly gave her a questioning glance, "Where are _you_ going?"

"To the beach," Lola replied. "I'm not sticking around for the awkward conversation of the year."

Lola gave Lilly a hug before walking down the stairs and out the front door. After taking a deep breath, and tugging on her hat one last time, Lilly walked down and towards the kitchen table. Somehow, Lilly was going to have to get Joe to fall out of love with her (again).

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey Lola!" Lilly hated how Joe's face lit up when he saw her.

"Good morning," she said, heading to the fridge to pour her some juice.

"Morning."

Jake sighed and got out of his seat, "I'll take this as my cue to leave." He walked away and when he passed Lilly, he mouthed, "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it," she grumbled.

"So…" Joe began.

"What are you doing here, Joe?"

He seemed taken back at the random question. "Um…to see you?"

**In the shadow of my reverie****,  
A distraction to forget the need.**

"Why? Why have you taken a sudden interest in _me_?"

"Because…"

"You better not say that you like me." Lilly came out a little harsher than she meant.

"I…"

"You don't know who I am, Joe." She shook her head then pulled down her beanie. "You don't know who I am."

"Of course I know who you are…"**  
**

"No, you don't. Trust me."

"Lola, what are you talking about?"

Lilly didn't answer. "So tell me. What are you doing here?"

"So what if I like you?" Joe asked. "What's wrong with that?"

**It's the truth to what I could see****,  
In my head,  
In my head.**

"Because you promised me you would move on!" Lilly said loudly.

Joe looked confused, "But I'm not in love with Lilly anymore."

"Are you?" Lilly shut her eyes and took a deep breath. This was all too stressful. She was saying too much. Way too much. She turned on her heel and started walking towards the living room…but then tripped on the leg of a chair and fell flat on her face.

"Ouch."

Joe, although still very much confused, stepped over and offered her a hand, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

And then she _really_ messed up.

So Joe and Lilly have this handshake. It's a right hand shake, then a left hand shake, a high ten, elbow to shoulder, shoulder to elbow, spin around, touch the ground, do-si-do, jazz square, hug, and finally another right hand shake. They made it up few years ago on a boring Sunday afternoon. It's really just 2 minutes of nonsense, but Lilly and Joe have gotten used to doing the handshake to a point where it's become second nature.

And when Joe helped Lilly up from the ground, their hands were in the exact starting position of the handshake. Subconsciously, they crossed their left hands over…and then raised their arms…soon performing the whole handshake. The handshake only Joe and _Lilly_ know.

Lilly gulped. _Way to go,_ she thought to herself. _Way to blow your cover._

Joe had that look in his eyes. Like he has just figured out something huge but doesn't quite believe it. "How do you know our secret handshake?"

"…uh…Lilly taught it to me?" But what was the point of lying? It's not like he'll believe anything now.

Lilly tugged on her hat again, but that only made it more obvious. Joe reached over and pulled the hat off, exposing the blonde spot.

"Lilly?"

* * *

Lola arrived at the neighborhood Malibu beach. With all the local kids still in school, the beach was not crowded—it was almost empty. Lola found a nice spot on the sand and set up her beach towel. After smoothing out the wrinkles, she took off her sun dress, wearing her bikini, and laid down.

Ten minutes later, her peaceful mood was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Did someone skip school to _tan_?"

Lola glanced up to see Jackson looking down on her. _Oh crap. School_.

"Uh…no."

Jackson laughed. "Oh well. It's your last day before break anyways. It's not like you're missing anything in school."

"Which is exactly why I came here," Lola improvised.

"Sure."

Lola stood up and brushed some grains of sand off of her leg. She slipped her sun dress back on, then put on some flip flops. Next, she took out a small mirror and fixed her hair. She was about to walk off when she realized Jackson was still there staring at her.

"What?"

He tilted his head, still staring at her.

"Jackson?"

He squinted and put his finger on his chin, as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

"You are kind of creeping me out." Lola starts to walk away but Jackson grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"I think…" he glanced down at her outfit before looking her in the eye, "…I think something's up."

"Yes. The sky." Lola tried to wiggle her arm out of Jackson's grip but he didn't let go.

Jackson continued, "I mean, you look like Lilly. You sound like Lilly. You act like Lilly. But you're _not_ Lilly."

Lola's eyes tripled in size. Jackson figured it out? He just had to grow a brain _now_?

"I knew something was off, but I couldn't figure it out, until now," he smiled. "With the pranks and the movies and the pink and the dress and the girly stuff. You aren't Lilly."

Lola finally managed to pull away from him, "You can't prove anything!"

"Oh, but I can. I know who you are, _Lola_."

And every last bit of the plan was ruined.

"But you know what?" Jackson kept going. "The funny thing is I'm kind of glad it's you. I think I'm falling for you, not Lilly."

**Are you really gone?  
Are you moving on?  
****Tell me, tell me  
Where did we go wrong?**

"No, you thought wrong." Lola picked up her stuff and got the heck out of there.

* * *

"Were you going to tell me? Or did you think you could just fool around with me and my emotions? What were you thinking, Lilly? Did you really believe that I wouldn't figure it out? I'm not stupid! And where in the world are we going?"

"You know, you really should keep your eyes on the road," Lilly replied. They were both in Joe's car, dangerously speeding down the highway.

"How can I drive if I don't know where I'm going?" Joe stated.

Lilly sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. We're going to the beach."

"Why? And can you please just explain the whole you/Lola switching places thing?"

"I just texted Jackson and Oliver to meet me at the beach so I can explain it to all of you at once instead of repeating myself three times," she said.

Suddenly, the already speeding car went even faster. The meter hit 90 mph.

"Joe! Slow down!"

"I have to wait to get to the beach before you tell me what's going on, so I'm trying to get there before I die from anxiety."

"And I'm trying to get there before I die from a heart attack," Lilly said, clutching her seatbelt for dear life.

* * *

He wasn't there. She told them to meet her ten minutes ago. And he's still not there. Joe was there, he was the one who drove her. Oliver was there, he arrived about three seconds after them. But Jackson? Still absent.

"Lilly," Joe said, "I hate being confused. Please tell me what's going on before my head explodes."

Lilly could see the Stewart's house from where she was standing. She's been staring at the back door for the past ten minutes, waiting for Jackson to open it and come out. But he never did.

"Come on, Lilly," Oliver said. "Jackson isn't coming."

Lilly sighed, "I guess…"

Joe groaned, then asked Oliver, "Isn't this killing you, too?"

"Actually, I already know," Oliver admitted.

"You do?" Lilly asked, shocked.

He nodded, "Yeah, Miley told me last night, before I…you know."

"What? I don't know," Joe looked from Oliver to Lilly, hopelessly out of the loop.

"Alright, alright," Lilly said. "Calm down, Joe. I'll tell you now...

"So last Friday, I accidentally overheard you, Oliver, and Jackson admit that you all like me. And I freaked. I didn't know what to do because…because I didn't feel the same way."

She paused to take in their expressions. Oliver had a bored look on his face, making it obvious he didn't want to hear this. Joe had a heartbroken look on his face, the one Lilly never wanted to see again, but was seeing it anyways.

"I went to Lola and Hannah for help. Lola decided that we would have a 'contest'. She and I would switch places and whoever figures it out first 'wins' me. But then we had a better, more evil plan. Lola would try and get you three to fall out of love with me, so I wouldn't have to get together with any of you. I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have let Lola do something like that."

"You got that right," Oliver muttered. Joe nodded in agreement.

Lilly continued, "Well the plan didn't work. None of the plans worked. Not only did the plan not fix anything, it messed up what was originally good. My switch with Lola completely wrecked everything. It ruined all my friends' lives." Some tears were forming in her eyes.

"Aw, Lilly, don't cry." It was always awkward for Oliver whenever his best friend cried. He never knew what to do. Does he wipe away the tears, or is that too romantic? Does he hug her and comfort her, or is that too weird? Does he stand there and do nothing, or is that too stupid?

"I'm fine," Lilly quickly wiped her tears, causing Oliver immense relief.

"Wait a second," Joe thought over what Lilly had said. "So did anyone win the contest?"

"Not exactly," Lilly explained. "Technically, Oliver found out first, but it didn't really count since Miley told him. And then you figured it out this morning—"

"So I win?" Joe interrupted.

"Well, Jackson figured out it was Lola this morning too. We _could_ get down to the specific time and everything, but…"

"You're just going to pick one of us. Like the original plan," Oliver finished.

Lilly nodded.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So are you going to pick? Like, now?" Joe asked.

Lilly bit her lip and looked up and down the beach one more time. Jackson still wasn't here. She was going to pick him, but how can she if he's not here? Her cell phone beeped then, signaling that she had a new text message.

Can't make it.

Lilly reread the text message over and over again as her heart dropped to her stomach.

_Can't make it_. That's all Jackson wrote. No 'sorry' or an explanation. Just three short words probably texted in three short seconds. Lilly sighed. It was time to face the facts.

Jackson didn't care.

**Are you really gone  
I sing you this song  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong?**

Oliver noticed the tears reappearing. "Uh, is everything okay, Lilly?"

"He's not coming," she said. "Jackson's not coming. He _can't make it_." And that did it. The waterworks began and the fresh tears rolled down her cheek, hitting the soft sand beneath her.

Joe stood there and stared at her. He could not believe it. He could not believe Lilly. He could not believe Lilly would break his heart. Again. "You were going to pick him, weren't you?" Joe said, while backing away. "You were going to pick _Jackson_." He spat out the last word.

"Wait, Joe," Lilly walked after him. "I…I…"

But he didn't let her catch up, "God, Lilly. Why did you have to fall for someone who doesn't even care about you? Why him?"

With one last look, Joe turned and walked away, with a look so heartbroken, it didn't look like it could ever be fixed.

Lilly was sobbing now. Her vision was getting blurred by her tears, nothing was clear anymore. Oliver hesitated before walking over and let his best-friend-mode kick in.

"Come on, Lilly, it will be okay."

"No it won't Oliver."

"Well I don't think it's possible for things to get any worse from here."

"Not helping!"

Oliver sighed and decided to take a new approach in calming Lilly. "Lilly, why do you want Jackson?"

"…I don't know. He's just…I don't know…and…yeah."

"Real specific, Lil."

"I'm not really sure how I fell in love with Jackson, but I just know I am."

"Then get up and climb out of love with him! As a best friend, you have to trust me on this. Jackson is not one for commitment and long term relationships. He only has short crushes and flings. It hasn't even been a week and he's already lost interest in you. Don't you see how he would make a poor boyfriend?"

Lilly sniffled and nodded.

Oliver continued, "All I'm saying is, Jackson is not worth it. You are such a wonderful, charming, gorgeous, hilarious, fun-loving girl. Jackson Stewart does not deserve you. Come to think of it, _I_ don't deserve you. But Joe?"

"You think Joe is worthy?"

"I think Joe Jonas is fifty-seven times more in love with you than I am. More than Jackson ever will be. And I know you really hurt him today... Oh, Lilly, don't start crying again!"

"It's just…Joe's _too_ good. _I _don't deserve _him_."

"But what's all this nonsense talk about deserving and worthiness, anyways? It's your life, Lilly. Why don't you stop asking other people what to do and start making your own choices?"

She sighed, "I guess you're right. It's my mess; I'm going to have to clean it up."

"And speaking of that," Oliver pulled out his phone and started texting, "I need to do something really important, right now."

"What?"

"I need to fix Jake and Miley."

"Good luck cleaning _that_ mess."

Oliver laughed nervously, "So are you going to be okay, Lilly?"

She sat down and wiped her eyes, "I think so."

"Well I hate to leave you alone like this, all sad and teary-eyed and alone, but Miley and Jake and me and I made a big mistake, but you and then I…"

"Just go, Oliver."

* * *

Lilly didn't want Lola to go with her to confront the guys, so Lola stood on Lilly's back patio and spied in on the conversation with a pair of binoculars. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Lola answered it, not really sure who to expect. "Jackson? What are you doing here?"

He stood in Lilly's front door holding a bouquet of flowers. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Lola."

"What are you doing here?!" Lola repeated.

"I'm sorry. Today at the beach, I meant to be a little more subtle confessing my love for you. Anyways, I've been looking for you so I could apologize, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"No, I meant what are you still doing here?" Lola screamed. "You are supposed to meet Lilly!"

"I figured you were more important to me."

"No! Jackson, you don't get it!" Lola screeched in frustration. Man, she wanted to rip her hair out. "Lilly wanted to meet you three guys so she could explain the switch and pick who she loves best. She was going to pick _you_!!!"

"…what?"

"You won her heart, Jackson. But you're making a huge, stupid mistake right now. _I _don't love you. I will never feel the same way you do. But _Lilly_ does. And you just stood her up."

"…she likes me?"

"YES!" Lola pushed Jackson in the direction of the beach. "Hurry!"

Jackson ran off to the spot Lilly told him to meet her. Only, they were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago…

When Jackson arrived, the whole beach was empty except for Lilly, sitting there staring off into the distance.

_Maybe she's waiting for me…_ Jackson thought hopefully.

"Lilly," he called.

She turned her head and he could see her red, puffy eyes. She was crying.

"Lola told me that you picked me," Jackson said.

But Lilly just stood up and shook her head.

"Wait, you weren't waiting for me?"

**I can't let go,  
I can't let go.**

"No," Lilly said. "You're too late, Jackson. You're too late."

She walked away and Jackson stood there staring at the back of her retreating head, cursing his stupid self.

**Now I'm left here chasing echoes.**


	14. Confessions

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Completely my bad!**

_Oliver laughed nervously, "So are you going to be okay, Lilly?"_

_She sat down and wiped her eyes, "I think so."_

"_Well I hate to leave you alone like this…"_

"_Just go, Oliver." And he left._

Oliver walked down the beach towards his "special spot". It was a secluded part of the beach surrounded by tall palm trees with a few rocks to sit on. Ever since he found it four years back, this little part of the beach had become his covert. His sanctuary. A little calm in the midst of chaos. Heartbreak, failure, rejection, whatever the reason, Oliver always felt better after coming to his little sanctuary. So he hoped the sanctuary will do its magic on Miley and Jake too.

"Please pick up," Oliver pleaded before dialing Jake's number on his cell phone.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring… "(Jake) Hi! You have reached the one, the only, the man, the legend, the great Jake Ryan! (Miley) Leave a message and try to ignore Jake's ego! (Jake)…hey!" Oliver sighed and hung up. Of course Jake didn't pick up. Why would he? Why would he want to talk to the guy who kissed his girlfriend?

But just listening to his voicemail reminded Oliver of how happy Jake and Miley both were. The laughter in the background made Oliver even guiltier. It was screaming "It's all your fault, you doughnut!" Now he is determined to get the Golden Couple back together. After all, if they're _destined_ to be together, a little accidental kiss can't change fate. Can it?

Oliver called Jake again. And again. And again and again and again. After Oliver dialed for the tenth time, it rung and rung as always, but just before the voicemail clicked on again, Jake actually answered his phone.

"What. Do. You. WANT??" he screamed into the phone.

"Oh hi, Jake!" Oliver replied cheerfully.

"Oliver! Please tell me why you just called me ten times within the last two minutes?"

"I have to talk to you."

Oliver could hear Jake sigh on the other end, "Who are you, Captain Obvious of Duh-land?"

"I see my jokes aren't working on you today," Oliver said.

"I don't have time for this! If you don't have a point, I am hanging up," Jake warned.

"No!" Oliver cried. "I did not call you ten times just to have you hang up on me again."

"Then why _did_ you call me ten zillion times?" Jake was _obviously_ annoyed.

Oliver shut his eyes and finally said what he's been trying to say this whole time, "...I'm sorry, Jake."

The other end of the phone turned silent.

"Jake?" Oliver asked, "did you hang up?"

"No, I'm still here."

"So…? Do you forgive me?"

"Oliver," Jake said, "You kissed Miley! You stole my girlfriend! I'm not going to forgive you just like that."

"Now that's where you're mistaken," Oliver explained.

"You didn't kiss Miley?"

"No, I did…but I did not steal her away from you. I don't think you truly know just how much Miley cares about you."

"Miley doesn't care about me," Jake said. "Because if she did, she wouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm really really sorry, man," Oliver said, working his way into the second part of his plan. "Look, why don't you come down here and I'll try to make it up to you. Maybe a little surfing, some beach volleyball, and a heart-to-heart will get you to accept my apology?"

"This is not something you can 'make up', Oliver."

"Please, Jake? Just come to the beach and we can talk. We'll meet at the big rock down by Rico's," Oliver said, praying Jake will agree.

"I guess… I'm all for the surfing and volleyball, but save the heart-to-heart."

"Deal." Oliver shut his phone and smiled. Phase 1 of his plan worked. Now comes the hard part: Miley.

Maybe calling over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again worked on Jake, but Oliver knew Miley And no matter how many times he called her, she will _not_ pick up.

So he was left with two options: either go to her house and beg on his knees, or use Lilly's phone to text her. The first option didn't sound so good, but the second option wasn't that honest. Maybe he should drag her here by force. Or hold Beary hostage. Or maybe he migcould just tell her his plan...nah. So Oliver spent the next half hour debating on ways to get Miley here.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer to the sanctuary. Could that be Jake already? He got here this fast? No, Jake is supposed to arrive after Miley! He's ruining the plan!!!

But it wasn't Jake. It was girl with long, curly brown hair. It was a girl with red eyes from crying all night. It was a girl who had come to the sanctuary to get away from it all. It was Miley.

"Talk about luck," Oliver muttered to himself. Then he waved, "Hi Miley!"

Miley stopped dead in her tracks when she realized the one reason she came to the sanctuary was also _in_ the sanctuary. She turned and made a run for it.

"Miley, wait!" Oliver quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't talk to me," Miley said, shaking his hand off her arm, "I'm mad at you."

"Please," Oliver said (how many times had he said 'please' today?) "Miley, just talk with me."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Miley argued.

"Well, you just did."

A small smile crept over Miley's face. "Darn it," she muttered.

"Come on, Miley," Oliver said, leading the way back to the middle of the sanctuary. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I could actually," Miley whispered. "Based on what you did…"

Oliver was about to respond when he heard a soft, nearly inaudible sound from behind one of the palm trees. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a flash of blonde before it disappeared behind the tree. Great! Jake's here. Now, all Oliver has to do is cross his fingers and hope the rest of his plan works.

* * *

**Like a photo,  
Like a second thought.  
Always silent,  
I just think a lot.**

Jake was walking towards the place Oliver told to meet him when reality and common sense hit him like a truckload of bricks. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Am I really going to see the guy Miley cheated with?"

Jake slapped his forehead and was about to turn around to return to his car when he heard a voice calling, "Hi Miley!"

A familiar voice. _Oliver_'s voice.

What was Miley doing meeting with Oliver? Jumping to the worst conclusion, Jake quickly sneaked over and hid behind a tree.

"Miley, wait!"

Jake stuck his head out and watched Oliver stopping Miley by grabbing her arm.

"Don't talk to me, I'm mad at you."

Jake grinned slightly at what Miley said.

"Please, Miley, just talk with me."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"Well, you just did."

"Darn it."

"Come on, Miley, you can't stay mad at me forever."

Jake clenched his fists together. So first Oliver wanted Jake to forgive him, now he expects Miley to forgive him too? What a jerkwad!

"I could actually, based on what you did…"

Taking a step back, Jake accidentally stepped on some dry leaves, causing a soft crunch sound. Afraid Oliver and Miley will find him eavesdropping, Jake quickly ducked his head back behind the trunk of the palm tree.

"What _I_ did? It wasn't just me who screwed up, Miley, it was you too."

"What are you talking about? _You_ were the one who kissed _me_!"

"But _you_ were the one who kissed back!"

Jake gasped.

"I…I…"

"I just want to know why."

Jake wanted to know why, too. He peeked back and saw Miley walk over to a rock and sit down, bringing her knees to her chest.

"You don't understand, Oliver. You don't know what I had to go through. You don't even know."

"What don't I know?"

"I loved you, Oliver! I loved you so much. I was head over heels, helplessly in love with you."

"..."

...

Hearing those words, Jake felt his heart sink to his stomach. Miley never said the words "I love you" to Jake. Ever. Jake has said it plenty of times before, after every single date, he has said it to her. But she never said it back. Never. She always went around it and said something like "Goodnight" or "See you later". Or she would distract him with a kiss. Jake always assumed she was just shy, or uncomfortable. Now he knew. Miley didn't want to lie; she wasn't going to tell him she loved him when she didn't.

When she loved Oliver.

Jake couldn't believe it. And obviously, Oliver couldn't either, "What?"

"God, Oliver, you're so clueless! Why do you think I laughed at all your stupid jokes when I first met you? Why do you think I hated all of your girlfriends? Why do you think I picked you for our Romeo and Juliet project? Why do you think I let you smash pizza in my face and didn't say anything?"

"Okay, first of all, the pizza thing was an accident. Secondly…you liked me?"

"Yes," Miley tilted her head back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, tears were starting to fill. "I kept dropping hints. I never left your side. For three years, I've been waiting for you to come around. _Three years. _But you never got the message, Oliver."

"…I…well…I don't know what to say. Did Lilly know about this?"

"No. I didn't tell anyone. Well, except Nick."

Jake was already angry as it is. Now, hearing Nick being brought into the conversation, he was boiling mad. He rested his head against the trunk and squeezed his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"From the first time I met you, I fell for you. I fell for you so hard," Miley stood up and shook her head. She walked around before stopping only four feet away from the tree Jake was hiding behind. "But you never felt the same way, did you, Oliver? I was just your best friend. No, I wasn't even that because Lilly was your best friend. I was a lame number two."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Miley?"

"Because I was too chicken. And I kept wishing you would fall in love with me too and then you would ask me out…I kept on waiting and waiting…"

_That's the optimistic Miley_, Jake thought to himself.

"..and waiting and waiting. But you never even looked at me that way. You broke my heart, Oliver. And you didn't even know it."

Jake felt the sudden urge to go over and wrap his arms around Miley. Even though she did cheat on him. Even though she is in love with Oliver. Even though she _doesn't love him._

"I'm sorry, Miley," Oliver said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really, it was nothing. I _thought_ it was so painful and so tragic at the time, but compared to what I feel now, it was nothing at all."

"What do you mean?"

"That summer two years ago, the summer I switched with Hannah. That summer, I met Jake. When I was with Jake, he fixed me. He made me fall in love with him and I couldn't help it. And finally, after three years of wasted energy, I got over you. Or so I thought…"

Hearing his own name, Jake perked up and held his breath. Maybe there was hope for him after all?

"All the love I once gave you, I now give to Jake," Miley continued. "The only difference is Jake actually loved me back. I feel so happy around him, so refreshed, so complete. So loved. And I could have sworn he had pieced back together my broken heart and then stole it. I really thought every bit of my heart belonged to Jake. But apparently, all those years of loving you left a scar. When you kissed me last night…all those old, put away emotions rushed back and suddenly, I felt like I was in eighth grade again."

_Poor Miley_, Jake thought. _She always seemed upbeat and energetic. Who knew she was so depressed and broken on the inside? And after loving Oliver for so long, no wonder she kissed him back…aw crap, I think I'm starting to forgive her!_

"So that's why…"

"Yes, that's why I kissed you back, Oliver. Because I let my old feelings get the better of me. I realized what I was doing a second later, but I was already too late. I already made the biggest mistake ever and because of it, I lost the best person in my life," Miley's voice trailed off.

Jake felt his nose tingle a little. Was Jake Ryan actually…crying?

"If only you kissed me sooner, Oliver. Before I met Jake, before I got over you. Then maybe _we_ could have been the Golden Couple. Maybe _we_ could have fallen more in love and then get married and have kids and everything I'd imagined. _We_ could have lived my fantasy. But you didn't kiss me earlier, you kissed me yesterday. And you're too late. Two years too late. Because I don't love you anymore, Oliver. I love Jake now."

"I understand."

"But Jake doesn't! And he won't give me the chance to explain! I wish I could tell I love him, more than I love anyone else."

Jake's heart pounded as he smiled so wide, the tree could barely hide it. She said it. She finally said it. She _loved_ him. More than Oliver, more than Nick, more than anyone else.

Sticking his head around the tree trunk to sneak another peak, Jake found Miley standing with her back to him like before, but Oliver was staring right at him. And he was sgrinning. Almost as if he knew Jake was there all along. Almost as if that was the point. Almost as if that was the reason he called Jake down here in the first place.

"You hear that, Jake? Miley does care about you. You believe it now?"

**I still wonder:  
Am I still stuck in your head?  
In your head?**

* * *

It felt good to let it all out. After Miley had kept it all bottled up inside, it was a relief to finally get the weight off her shoulders.

"You hear that, Jake? Miley does care about you. You believe it now?" Oliver asked to the tree behind her.

_Wait a second…_

_Jake…is…here???_ Miley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Jake was hiding behind the tree over there? He heard everything? All the cheesy lovey-dovey stuff? And all the part about her liking Oliver? Everything?

How embarrassing.

Still unsure if Jake was really there, Miley stayed frozen where she was, afraid to turn around. But before long, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She felt him set his chin on her head as he said, "Yes, I do believe it now."

Miley, about ready to burst of happiness, spun around to see Jake standing there, smiling almost as big as she was. Her tears were overflowing as she hugged him tightly (almost to the point of suffocation) and promised to never, ever let him go.

"I'm so sorry," Miley whispered, pulling her head back to look Jake in the eye. "I was being completely stupid and I'm just really so-"

Jake interrupted her when he brought his lips down to hers in a breathtaking kiss. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"Really? You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No one can stay mad at you for long, Miley. And I'm no exception."

"Aw…" Miley gave him one quick kiss before saying, "And I love you. With all my heart. I don't think I've ever spoken those exact words."

"No, you haven't."

"Well I do. I love you and only you."

"Me too."

After many minutes of hugging and kissing and intense smiling, Miley finally peeled herself off of Jake. "Aren't we so pathetic? It hasn't even been 24 hours since Oliver kissed me and we've already gone through the entire break-up make-up phase."

"That just means I can't stand being apart from you."

"…no, I think it means we're just pathetic."

They laughed and started heading towards Miley's house, before Miley realized, "Hey, where did Oliver go?"

* * *

Oliver smiled at the couple in front of them. He quietly snuck out to give them some privacy.

Well this is good. The Golden Couple is back together again, thanks to Oliver. But then again, Oliver did break them up in the first place…

But regardless, if Miley and Jake are together again, then things are starting to take a turn for the better. Oliver must be on the right track to fixing his friendship. He silently went down his list in his head…so Miley is good and Jake is good…that means up next is…

…Nick and Hannah.

**YAY! Jiley is fixed! Go Oliver! And I'm not really sure if Miley ever said "I love you" to Jake, so just pretend okay? ;)**

**When I went back to reread and edit, I realized I used A LOT of repitition towards the end. Repitition for effect is cool the first time...but I think I overused it. :) Whatever.**

**And I can't wait to write the next chapter. Oliver attempts to get Nick and Hannah (Hick? Nannah? Hannick?) back together! And then Oliver tries to match up Lilly. To who? Hmm. Who do you think?**


	15. When You

**EDIT**: I am so stupid. So yesterday, I typed this whole chapter up and I uploaded it and I editted it and everything. I even changed the story summary like I do for every chapter. But I forgot to update. I FORGOT TO ADD THE CHAPTER. Wow, I feel stupid. :) And just wondering, have this ever happened to you?

* * *

**So, originally, this story was supposed to be Lilly/Lola centric. But now, it has become Oliver's story. I don't exactly know how this happened, but the remaining chapters of **_**Love Me Not**_** will be mostly Oliver, some Miley & Jake, Hannah & Nick, a few lines from Lola, and poor Lilly is forgotten and pushed away into a corner.**

**But don't worry. It's still Lilly's story. I think.**

The smell of barbequed hot dogs and burgers drew Oliver towards Miley's house. He is always in the mood for a barbeque party! As he opened the unlocked door and walked in, he saw that it really was a party. _Everyone_ was there.

Jake was sitting on the couch watching TV with Miley on his lap, snuggling up to him. Nick sat beside the two on the couch. It appeared that Nick and Jake were engaged in a friendly conversation, but one look at Nick's blank face told Oliver everything. He was Nick's best friend after all. And a best friend knows when his best friend is dying of jealousy and trying so hard to not let it show. Miley didn't notice Nick's tension though. If she did, it didn't affect her at all because she just continued to sit on her boyfriend's lap, laughing along with them.

Lilly sat on the small chair next to the couch with a tissue in her hand. She wasn't crying anymore, she actually seemed very calm, but her eyes were still red and puffy from the tears. Oliver didn't know when Lola came over, but there she was! Sitting on the ground by the chair, Lola was talking Lilly in a soft voice. She was calming Lilly. Lola said something funny then and Lilly let out a weak laugh. And it just about broke Oliver's heart.

Joe hovered in the kitchen. He took time in finding a glass in the cupboards, and then poured himself a glass of iced tea very slowly. Oliver wasn't sure why, but Joe was purposefully making the pouring-drink process longer than it needed to be. He was avoiding Lilly, probably. She _had_ basically told him she didn't want him earlier that afternoon…

Jackson and Kevin sat at the table with a deck of cards between them. From what Oliver could tell, it looked like an intense game of War.

Out back on the patio, Mr. Stewart was cooking up some sausages and patties. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were there too, talking and laughing with each other.

It was Miley who looked up and finally noticed Oliver.

"There you are!" she cried, jumping off of Jake's lap. "Where did you go?"

"I just walked around the beach a little," Oliver said. Suddenly, Miley pulled him into a hug. "What was that for?"

"For everything. For getting me and Jake back together," she said softly.

He smiled, "Hey, it's what friends are for. And besides... it was kind of my fault."

Miley laughed. The two of them turned around to see Joe slowly walk over with his glass of iced tea at last. When he passed Lilly, he kept his head straight and waved at Oliver, while Lilly decided to take sudden interest in the TV; both of them expertly avoided eye contact. The way they acted around each other just made you want to slam their heads together.

"Everything is just so awkward right now," Oliver said to Miley. "There is so much tension in the air."

"I know," Miley agreed. "I wish everyone would just go back to normal again."

"Me too."

After a wonderful meal of meat, buns, and BBQ sauce, Oliver decided it was time to go on with the next plan. Looking over at Nick, he saw him staring at Miley. Big surprise. Oliver looked in another direction and saw Lilly and Joe both sitting on the couch but as far apart from each other as possible. Of course. Jackson and Lola reached for the remote at the same time. He started to apologize, but Lola just glared at him and snatched the remote. What a shocker.

"This is ridiculous," Oliver muttered to himself. Then he said, "Hey Lola, is Hannah at her house?"

"No, she's at the recording studio. She said she's putting some finishing touches on her new single," Lola explained.

"Cool." Oliver grabbed his cell phone and car keys and started heading out the door. "Bye guys. I'm out of here."

"Wait, why are you going to see Hannah?" Nick asked.

Oliver just shrugged, "Why _aren't_ you?"

* * *

**Are you really gone?  
Are you moving on?  
Tell me, tell me,  
Where did we go wrong?**

Waiting until the 'recording' light turned off, Oliver knocked on the door of the studio. A man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Hannah's," Oliver explained, heading in.

"I'm sorry," the man stopped him, "but Hannah is very busy right now-"

"Just let Oliver in!" Hannah called out from inside, "I'm almost done, anyways."

The man sighed and let Oliver through. "Alright, you can stay but be quiet. Just…just sit in that chair in the corner and don't make any noise."

Oliver obediently followed his orders. Then the man went back to the sound box, readjusted Hannah's microphone level, and said, "Okay Hannah, let's replay the song from the beginning and record the new ending."

New ending? Subtly, Oliver stuck his hand into his pocket and pushed a button on his cell phone.

Music started up and Hannah's pre-recorded voice was playing over the speakers. Hannah had told them about this song. It was called _Fools Like Me_, and it was scheduled to be released next week as her new single from her new album. Oliver had to admit, it was pretty good. Well, except for the fact that it was Nick's break up song.

And then he heard it. The music faded away and Hannah brought her lips to the microphone and started singing. It was just a few lines, just 21 short words. But it made all the difference.

The song ended and Oliver smiled. He knew exactly how to fix this.

"Good job, Hannah!" the man said when Hannah exited the recording room behind the glass window.

"Thanks."

Oliver stood up and walked over to his friend, "Yeah, nice job Hannah. I especially like the new ending."

Hannah froze for a second before sighing deeply. She picked up her bag and exited the room. Oliver walked after her as she went down the hall and sat down on a couch in the waiting area. Following her lead, he sat down on the other couch.

"So…" Hannah trailed off, not quite sure why Oliver was here in the first place.

Instead of beating around the bush, Oliver decided to just go right to it. "Why did you break up with Nick?"

Hannah stayed silent a long time.

"Was it because of Miley?" Oliver asked.

"I…" she dropped her head and played with her bracelet. "I…I just couldn't pretend anymore."

"Pretend what?"

"That I loved him. That he loved me. That we were still a happy little couple. I couldn't pretend anymore, Oliver. My heart was breaking."

"No," Oliver shook his head. "That's not true. Okay, maybe the part about you guys not being a perfect couple is true. But you loved him. There was no pretending, you truly loved him. And you still do."

"I don't," Hannah argued back.

"If you don't love him, then what's up with the new ending to _Fools Like Me_?"

Hannah sighed, "Fine, I admit it, I do love him. So what? Nick doesn't care about me; he only has heart for Miley."

"So that's going to stop you? You're going to just _give_ Nick to Miley?"

"When you love someone, you don't get their way of what their heart wants. When you love someone, you put them before yourself," Hannah lifted her head up and looked Oliver in the eye. "When you truly love someone, you let them go."

Oliver let Hannah's words sink in, then said, "But Nick does love you. _You_ may not see it. _He_ may not see it. But _I_ see it. I know who my best friends love, and Nick definitely loves you."

"He loves Miley."

"Best friends don't always end up together, you know."

"Even if Nick does love me," Hannah said skeptically, "he also loves Miley. And that's not going to change."

"Not if I can help it."

"…What are you planning, Oliver?"

"You'll see," he got up and started walking to the door. "The Jonas Brothers' audition is tomorrow, right?"

Hannah nodded, still confused about what Oliver had in mind.

"You can thank me then!" Turning around, Oliver quickly ran to the parking lot, got in his car, and drove to Nick's house.

* * *

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Nick asked his best friend who had just barged into his room.

"I need to show you something." He pulled out his cell phone and went to the sound recordings.

Nick walked over, "What is it?"

"You know how I went to see Hannah?" Nick nodded. "Well I heard her sing this…" Oliver pressed the middle key and Hannah's voice blasted through the phone speakers:

"_Beware the danger it lurks for those who get swept away.  
The dreamers get punished most by truth, they say  
It's all in a little ways,  
One reveals their love's gone away,  
Love's gone away." _

Nick groaned, "I know! It's the song she wrote to break up with me. I've already heard it, please don't make me hear it again."

"Just listen," Oliver turned his phone up louder.

"_When my hand was in your hand, my heart was pure.  
Now I see a different man, rewriting memories.  
The dogs run down the beach,  
And all I'm left with is sand in my shoes,  
Sand in my shoes."_

"Oliver!" Nick pleaded.

"Quit complaining," Oliver said. "There's a part I need to show you."

"_Tic toc the time,  
Distant look grows in your eye.  
But fools never ask,  
Afraid of what lurks in your mind."_

Shutting his eyes, Nick turned away put his face in his hands. Was Oliver trying to torture him? Yes, Hannah dumped him. Yes, he has a broken heart. Yes, the song is killing him on the inside. Why does Oliver have to keep playing it?

"_Fools like me,  
Oh we never see.  
Cause the cracks don't count,  
It's gotta break in front of me.  
And it's breakin',  
It's breakin',  
It's breakin',  
It's gotta break for me to see."_

"Okay, it's this part!" Oliver cried.

"_At least I can say  
I was not afraid."_

The new lyrics catching Nick's attention, he slowly turned around and listened intently.

"_I love you all the way.  
I'd pick the fool any day."_

The recording on Oliver's phone stopped, but Nick continued to stare at it. Did he really hear Hannah sing those words? Looking up, he saw Oliver smiling at him.

"I don't get it," Nick whispered.

"What's not to get? Hannah frickin LOVES you!" Oliver screamed into his face.

"Still?"

"Duh."

"But…but…then why did she dump me?"

"Because she believes that you love Miley. _You_ believe you love Miley. But it's really all in your head, Nick." Oliver pointed to his noggin for emphasis. "Your mind thinks you love Miley. And I understand how you feel. I fell for Miley too."

"For like one night," Nick said with a chuckle.

"Whatever," Oliver continued. "My point is Miley is a great girl. Everyone knows that. But Miley is taken. She is madly in love with Jake Ryan. Everyone knows that. Do _you_?"

Nick shrugged.

"Come on, Nick. It's time you accepted the fact. It's time your brain accepted that, because your heart knew all along. In your heart, you've loved Hannah this whole time."

Normally, Nick would have teased Oliver on his corniness but not tonight. Because this time, strangely enough, Oliver was completely right. Nick realized he did love Hannah. He loved, still loves, and always will love Hannah. The fact that _Oliver_ figured this out before Nick did himself, well, that was a little weird. When did donut boy Oliver become relationship doctor Oliver?

"The audition is tomorrow," Oliver reminded. "So if you want to do something romantically dramatic, you should probably start planning now."

"Right." Nick racked his brain for an idea to get Hannah back.

Oliver smiled; confident Nick will finally come through and started walking out.

"Wait!" Nick called. "You will come to the audition with us, right?"

"Uh, sure. But why?"

"If I end up doing what I'm thinking about doing…and then Hannah rejects me…I'm going to need support," Nick explained, a little embarrassed.

"Wouldn't Miley or Lilly be a little better at this than me?" Oliver scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Miley's ditching the audition to go to a premier with Jake and Lilly is refusing to go because Joe will be there."

"Alright," Oliver nodded and walked out the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Oh and one more thing!"

Slightly annoyed, Oliver turned around again. "What?"

"Thank you. For showing me the song and yelling some sense into me."

"You're welcome."

"But really, Oliver, when did you get so smart?"

Oliver glared at him before they burst out laughing. After Oliver left, Nick got out his guitar, a pad of paper, and a pen. Rereading the old song already on the page, Nick angrily drew a giant cross over the whole song. He flipped to a fresh page and strummed a few chords. Picturing Hannah's face and going through everything Oliver told him, Nick began to write…

**Next chapter is the audition! I promise, this is the last chapter of Friday.**

**In case you didn't get it, when Oliver pressed a button on his cell phone in the studio, he was recording Hannah's song. Then he went and played it to Nick. And speaking of the song, it is **_**Fools Like Me **_**by Vanessa Carlton. (I only used parts of the song. In the ending, I changed 'loved' to 'love'.)**

**And does anyone have a special request for the song the Jonas Brothers sing at the audition? Must a cute love song!:)**

**Okay, I will try to update the next chapter soon, I really will. I have the rest of the story all planned but it takes so many words to write out!**


	16. Love Someone

**I want to thank all you guys for officially making Love Me Not my most reviewed story. And it has the most words. So thanks!**

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope."

"A new song, Nick?! Really? _On the day of the audition_?!!" Joe screamed.

Kevin took a look at the piece of paper with the new song lyrics Nick wrote. "Okay, I have to admit, though, this is pretty good. How long did you stay up last night?"

"6:30."

"6:30?!!! When did you get up?"

"6:50."

"…well that would explain why you look hideous."

Nick glared at him, "But you guys will do it, right? To save my relationship?"

"Of course not!" Joe said. "We have never rehearsed this song. We'll be playing it for the first time at the audition. Kevin and I don't even know how the song goes! And the whole song is you! Kevin and I barely do anyting. We might as well not be there. We're not going to blow our audition just for you and your little girlfriend."

"But…" Nick stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and had a sad look on his face. "but…"

"Oh no! You're not doing the famous Nick Pout are you? I thought you got over that when you turned eight!" Joe yelled. "Come on, Nick, grow up! Just because you give me that puppy dog look doesn't mean I will agree to sing your sappy little song so you can get back together with Hannah. Even though you and her are meant to be together, even though you have been devastated, even though this song could fix everything, even though I would be a cruel brother if I didn't agree, and even though I'm coming up with a list of reasons why I _should_ do this, I won't! So there!"

Nick scrunched his eyebrows, widened his eyes, and looked like he would cry.

"Joe…this is our baby brother's heart we're talking about," Kevin said while looking at Nick's tears that were going to spill over any second now.

Joe slapped his hand to his forehead, "Aw come on! _You_ are just going to fall for Nick's immature little pout?! Just like that? What kind of a big brother are you?!"

Nick sniffled a little and stared at Joe, waiting for him to snap.

"Don't look at me like that! You know I will fall for it any second now! Stop it! No!" Joe angrily said. He turned his body around so he wouldn't have to look at Nick.

Nick decided to take it up a notch. His lips trembled and he blinked a tear out. For dramatic emphasis, he purposely drew in long, uneven breaths and sighed loudly.

For a while, Joe remained with his back turned. But soon enough, he dropped his shoulders and looked back. "Oh don't cry, Nick! You're 17 years old, for crying out loud! No pun intended…okay, okay, I'll do it! Fine! I'll let you sing your song for Hannah. I mean, because there will always be more once-in-a-lifetime opportunities like that! Whatever, I'm going to wait in the car."

He picked up the guitar cases and stomped out the door with Kevin following him. Once his brothers were out the door, Nick wiped his acting tears and smiled evilly.

"Good to know it still works," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hey Lilly! I—" Miley stopped short upon entering her best friend's room. "Lilly? Are you okay?"

Lilly's room was a mess. Clothes, books, and plates were all over, like they were accidentally dropped to the floor but never got picked up. Some left over flower petals from Joe's big flower gift remained in corners of the room. Lilly lay on her bed with the blanket twisted this way and that underneath her. She was staring at the ceiling in a blank expression. So blank, it was scary. "I'm fine," she muttered in a monotonous voice.

Miley stepped over a pile of shirts and went to Lilly's side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Lilly, you are really starting to scare me."

"Stop worrying! I'm okay!" Lilly sat up. "I'm just heartbroken, no big deal."

"Oh Lilly," Miley sighed and gave her a hug. "You want to talk about it?"

Lilly just shrugged, "It's really simple, actually. Joe loved me, I loved Jackson, Jackson loved Lola, Lola loved Oliver, and who knows what was really going on in Oliver's mind. Now I love Joe, Joe doesn't love me, Jackson is confused, Lola still loves Oliver, and who knows what is really going on in Oliver's mind. But none of that matters. Just the fact that Joe does not love me."

"You don't know that!" Miley tried to comfort her.

"Right. Because he's SO not avoiding me," Lilly replied sarcastically.

Miley shook her head, "No, he's not avoiding you. _You're _avoiding him."

Lilly stayed silent.

"And what about Oliver?" Miley asked.

"What about Oliver?"

"Maybe he's in love with you too."

"Maybe…"

"You have everything you need for a happy ending, Lilly. All you have to do is get up and go for it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Too bad the stupid plan didn't work. I have no contest winner to pick."

"Just pick Joe, if you love him now."

"But I don't want to hurt Oliver's feelings. He's my best friend."

"You make life really difficult."

Lilly sighed, "Okay, fine. If I see Joe, I'll tell him how I feel."

"Good!" Miley smiled proudly. "So do you want to go watch the Jonas Brother's audition, then? I could cancel my date with Jake and go with you."

Lilly's eyes widened, "No!"

"But you just said you were going to tell Joe you loved him."

"Yeah, when I see him. And the reason I'm hiding here in my room is because I'm not ready to face him yet."

"Do you want me to stay here with you? We could watch movies or bake cookies or something."

"Go on your date, Miley. Don't pity my difficult life. But thanks anyways."

"That's it, you are coming with Jake and I to the carnival even if I have to drag you there! What kind of a best friend would I be if I let you just lay on your bed staring at the ceiling all day?"

"A good friend!" Lilly reluctantly got out of bed and let Miley pull her towards the door.

* * *

"Wow, Lola!" Kevin exclaimed. "Pink? _PINK?_"

Lola smiled and twirled her head, shaking her newly dyed light, pastel pink hair.

"I know," Hannah agreed. "I told her the natural hair color looked good on her, but she wouldn't listen. Lola just has to have abnormal hair."

"I like it," Oliver stated.

Lola smiled, "Thank you! Now Oliver is a guy with some creative sense!"

"I like it too," Nick said. "It kind of reminds me of cotton candy."

"Hey, we better head over there where all the other bands are gathering," Joe pointed to the left of the mini stage. "The audition is starting soon and we're performing second. Let's go prepare to crash and burn since we're singing a new song Nick just wrote last night!"

"You wrote a new song?" Hannah asked.

"…yeah," Nick said nervously, "It's…it's…"

"It's for you!" Joe finished, obviously annoyed, and dragged Nick off.

"Good luck!" Lola called.

Hannah was still stuck on what Joe said. Hannah wondered, "Why would Nick write a song for me?"

"Maybe because he loves you after all. Just like I said," Oliver said knowingly.

"Come on! Let's go find a seat!" Lola said. She lead the way to a row of chairs in the front, near the stage and sat down, Hannah and Oliver following behind her. The recording studio had a small lobby area where they set up a small stage and squeezed in some chairs. Five bands stood by the stage getting ready for the audition. Out of those five, only one band would get the recording deal. Hannah caught Nick's eye and smiled encouragingly.

The first band performed with little enthusiasm from the audience and even less interest from the judges. Next up, the Jonas Brothers set up and got ready to go. The audience stopped talking and the whole room was silent before the song began. Kevin started playing the guitar and the sound echoed the room through the amps. Then, Joe joined in on the drums; softly at first, getting louder and louder with each beat. After taking a deep breath, Nick started playing his acoustic guitar and sang:  
_"I wrote this lyric for you  
All by myself.  
What makes you think I need you  
Or anybody else?_

_But when you see me walking,  
Just staring at my feet.  
'Cause I'm not all about you,  
I'm already complete."_

Hannah froze. Lola gasped. Oliver sighed. "Please tell me you know what you're doing, Nick," he whispered.

Joe and Kevin both joined in,  
_"Hope this doesn't make you cry,  
But I don't wanna make you mine.  
I told you for the millionth time  
That I don't need you in my life."_

Tears were threatening to form in Hannah's eyes. Of course. She should have seen this coming. After all, she wrote a break up song for Nick, so he would write one back. She broke his heart, he'll break hers. It's only fair. A heart for a heart. It made sense. And yet, there was something that wouldn't let her heart fall to pieces. A small piece of hope and disbelief, still holding her together. _Fools Like Me_ had a twist in the end. Possible, just possibly, Nick's song will too?

Then, like a prayer come true, Nick lifted his head and stared right into Hannah's eyes and sang,  
"_But you can see through me,  
How you get to me.  
You know I'm just a fraud,  
I'm just afraid.  
I feel the same.  
But don't tell anyone,  
Don't tell anyone."_

Hannah's heart skipped a beat. Lola grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling with excitement. Oliver breathed in relief, "Nice save."

"_I wake up thinking of you,  
And that weirds me out.  
I try hard not to call you,  
But I can't do without  
Hearing your voice tell me  
That I am on your mind.  
It wouldn't work to rush this;  
I'll come around in time."  
_

Could this really be happening? Could Nick really be singing this? Could Nick _really_ love her, too? Hannah's mind was spinning is happiness, confusion, and amazement. But she just kept her eyes locked on him.

"_I hope that you can understand,  
Right now I don't know where I stand,  
I'd rather hide behind these walls,  
Pretending I don't care at all.  
_  
_But you can see through me,  
How you get to me.  
You know I'm just a fraud,  
I'm just afraid.  
I feel the same.  
But don't tell anyone,  
Don't tell anyone."_

Nick was smiling now, and so was Hannah. And Joe and Kevin and Lola and Oliver were smiling at them as well. "I think some forgiving is happening," Lola whispered to Oliver. He just nodded.

_"Life keeps going on.  
The world keep spinning round.  
Can't we stop going in circles?  
Am I afraid of what they'll say?  
Or too confused to see  
You and me?"  
_

And suddenly, everything seemed more hopeful again. Like the past week had never happened at all. Like things were exactly like before. Only better.

Because the best part of being broken is getting fixed afterwards.

_"But you can see through me,  
How you get to me.  
You know I'm just a fraud,  
I'm just afraid.  
I feel the same.  
But don't tell anyone,  
Don't tell anyone."_

Seeing Nick up there, in front of the crowd, but knowing he was singing only to her…Hannah fell in love all over again.

All three brothers joined in for a big finish,  
_"But you can see through me,  
You can see through me,  
How you get to me,  
__How you get to me.  
You know I'm just a fraud,  
I'm just afraid.  
__**I feel the same**__." _

So Miley was right after all. Even though the switch definitely complicated things, everything will turn out good in the end. Even though it seemed like everything was falling apart, everything will be alright in the end. There _will_ be a 'happily ever after'. In the end.

_"But don't tell anyone.  
Don't tell anyone."_

The song ended and the audience clapped loudly. Lola cheered and Oliver whistled. Hannah just smiled even bigger. The judges seemed to like the Jonas Brothers too, for they were grinning from ear to ear as they wrote down scores.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin got off the stage and walked towards their friends. They went through a round of congratulations and celebration hugs. The next band was about ready to play, so Joe and Kevin quickly sat down in the two empty seats by Oliver. Hannah started sitting back down too, but Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. Lola and Oliver turned to watch the two walk out of the lobby and around the corner.

"What do you think they're doing?" Lola asked.

"Probably making up."

"Making up or making out?"

"Probably both."

True that.

"You did well, Oliver," Lola said.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

The next band had begun playing and Lola had to whisper, "I know you were the one who brought Miley and Jake back together. And I know you had something to do with getting Hannah and Nick back together, too. You did a good job."

"Oh," Oliver whispered back, "thanks."

"So is Lilly next? Are you going to fix her now?"

"That's the plan."

"And who are you going to match her up with?"

Oliver's eyes darted to Joe, sitting on the other side of him.

Lola felt a thin sliver of hope beginning to form inside her. She still loved Oliver. Not really sure _why,_ but she did. She was definitely, without a doubt, uncontrollably in love with him. And knowing Oliver planned to let Joe have Lilly gave Lola a small joy. Because if Lilly gets with Joe, then Oliver will be single. Single, free, and left for Lola herself.

But she wasn't about to just let that hope grow without knowing for sure. "You're giving Lilly to Joe? Why?"

"Because he loves her."

"Do _you_ love her?" Lola wished he would say no. _Say no, say no, say no, no, no…_

"…yes."

And the small hope vanished. "Oh. Well if you love Lilly, why don't you tell her? She might love you too."

"You think?"

"Sure. You don't have to be a self-sacrificing god to be a good friend."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"So I should just go for it?" Oliver was smiling now. And Lola faked a smile too, even though she was heartbroken on the inside.

"Yeah," she lied, "you should totally ask out Lilly. I bet she'll say yes."

"Wow…thanks Lola!" he gave her a hug. "You're the best!"

And Lola just kept on smiling…

* * *

They weren't in a supply closet. No, they couldn't wait that long. They weren't up against a wall. No, they couldn't wait that long. They were making out right smack in the middle of the hallway.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing heavy. "Wait…" she breathed out, "so does this mean we're together again?"

"We never actually broke up remember?" he smiled. "We were only 'taking a break'."

She just nodded, "Oh yeah." And she pulled him back to her, connecting their lips once more.

"I could live off of your make up kisses," he mumbled, pulling her even tighter.

"I love you, Nick," she whispered.

He put his hand up to her cheek, "I love you too, Hannah."

She paused for a moment. "So you don't love Miley anymore?"

"Of course I love her. I always will. But only as a friend. Jake is the only one on her heart, and there is nothing that will change that. And I accept that. Because when you love someone, you don't get in their way of what their heart wants. When you love someone, you put them before yourself."

Upon hearing her own words being repeated, she just smiled.

"When you truly love someone, you let them go," he finished. "And I let her go."

Sudden realization struck her, "Then…I'm just your backup girlfriend?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, "No! You are not a backup girlfriend. You are my only girlfriend, the only one I love. Before, all my thoughts about Miley were confusing me, they were distracting me. Once I took her out of my mind, everything just became clear. And I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"It really wasn't _that_ long. Only a week."

"Really? It's only been a week. Wow, if feels like years!"

****

Yes, it has indeed only been one week. This whole story happens over one crazy, unrealistically dramatic week. :)

The song is _Don't Tell Anyone_ by The Jonas Brothers. Thanks to all the song suggestions, but they were all either too sad, too happy, or too lovey. And does Joe play drums? Oh well, let's just say he does. And yes, Nick is probably not really a crybaby. But that part was fun to write!

**So what did you think? Hannah and Nick are back together (I have decided to call them Nicah), but Lola set Oliver up with Lilly even though she loves Oliver. What do you think will happen? Who **_**is**_** Lilly going to end up with? And are the Jonas Brothers going to win the audition?**

**You'll see.**


	17. You Let

"I can't believe you dragged me to that carnival," Lilly complained as she returned to Miley's house with Miley and Jake.

"Why are you whining? You won a cute little monkey," Miley pointed to the stuffed animal in Lilly's arms.

"And Jake won you a giant stuffed penguin," Lilly pointed to the humongous plush Miley was dragging behind her.

"Oh yeah..."

The best friends collapsed onto the couch. "But you've got to admit," Jake said, "you had fun."

Lilly shrugged, "As fun as being a third wheel could be."

Miley sighed, "Can't you get with Joe already? I'm getting tired of your depressed mopey-ness."

"Whatever…Hey do you think the JoBros got the audition yet?"

"I don't know. I'll text Nick right now!"

* * *

Based on how the other bands played, the Jonas Brothers definitely had the audition in the bag. The record deal practically had 'Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas' written on it. Everyone already knew who was going to win. Even the judges were starting to lose interest in the other bands. There was only one final band to perform. The Jonas Brothers were already getting congrats from nearby people in the audience. No one paid much attention to the last band.

But the band just happened to be the Happy Medium.

The first impression you got of the band was their variety of randomness. The drummer was an all-out punk rocker with the blue Mohawk and piercings and eyeliner and skinny jeans and high top shoes and the look on his face that makes you wonder if he is in pain. The guitarist was a cowgirl dressed in plaid and jeans and boots with a cowboy hat which matched perfectly to her curly strawberry blonde hair. The bass player looked like your average teenager, a boy who had on a plain white t-shirt and gym shorts with messed up hair that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed (which he probably did). And finally, the lead singer was a dainty girl wearing a pretty white sundress with a flower in her hair and a pair of thin-rimmed glasses resting on her nose.

All in all, the drummer was scary looking, the cowgirl was pretty looking, the other guy was tired looking, and the girl was genuinely cute looking. They were four people that you would never expect to see together. Standing up there on stage, the Happy Medium looked like four sore thumbs.

But then they started playing. And suddenly, they all fit together.

Within seconds, the audience was captivated. Soon, the judges were beginning to quickly scribble on their notepads and whispered to each other. Cheers erupted from the crowd. The Happy Medium was amazing!

"Wow, they're good!" Lola whispered.

"Good? They're flipping awesome!!" Oliver yelled. "I mean…not that you guys weren't great…"

"Nice try," Nick shook his head.

The Happy Medium finished their song and received a long, loud applause. One of the judges got up on stage and spoke into the microphone: "Well, it's a unanimous vote. The winner is the Happy Medium!"

The Jonas brothers sighed. They almost had it. They basically had the record deal in their hands. But they got it snatched away from them.

"It's okay," Hannah said, giving them all hugs, "You guys were fantastic!"

"But not good enough," Joe said.

"Oh, who needs a recording deal anyways," Hannah scoffed. "I'll ask my friend Mike if you can play on his MTV show."

"You know Mike Stanley?!" Kevin exclaimed.

She just laughed, "Come on, Kevin. I'm famous, remember? I know _everyone_."

After giving the Happy Medium congratulatory hugs and giving all the other bands 'good-try' hugs, the whole gang headed back to Malibu.

"Seriously guys, you were awesome!" Oliver tried to cheer up the three brothers as they all rode in Hannah's limo.

"Yeah! Don't be so sad. It's not your fault the Happy Medium was that much better than you." Lola added.

Joe shot her a look, "Not helping."

"It's not your fault the Happy Medium were insanely amazing!" Hannah said. Then she realized what she said. "No! That's not what I mean!"

"Maybe the judges were biased," Lola said. "Maybe they were bought over by the Happy Medium's choice of clothing. Oh my god, did you see the girl's dress?"

"I know, she was so pretty!" Hannah agreed excitedly, "And the drummer's intense hair!"

"And that cowgirl totally nailed the guitar solo!" Oliver nodded.

"If you are trying to cheer us up," Kevin said, "You guys suck at it."

Hannah, Lola, and Oliver dropped their conversation and replied together, "Sorry."

"Just please," Nick pleaded, "We are kind of upset, so no one mention this audition again."

Everyone nodded in agreement just as Nick's phone went off. It was a text from Miley.

_Did you guys win the audition?_

Nick threw his head back and groaned loudly. And Hannah just laughed.

* * *

Miley picked up her ringing cell phone and read her new text message from Nick:

_No, we didn't win the audition.  
But everyone's at the beach.  
You should come._

She replied:

_Oh...Sorry :(  
And me, Lilly, and Jake will be right there._

"Come on guys," Miley stuck her phone in the pocket of her jeans and pulled Lilly up from the couch.

Lilly groaned, "Where are you dragging me now?"

"We are going to meet everyone at the beach. It's Saturday. Quit being such a party pooper."

"Wait," Lilly halted, "when you say 'everyone', does that include Joe?"

Jake chuckled while Miley rolled her eyes, "You can't avoid him forever, Lilly. You love him."

"Yeah, so?"

After a quick talk, some moral encouragement, a little blackmail, and a lot of persuasion, Lilly finally agreed to go. She trailed behind Miley and Jake with her feet dragging in the sand, not looking forward to rejection at all.

"Well would you look at that? Nick and Hannah got back together," Jake said to Miley and Lilly as they walked towards their friends on the beach.

"How can you tell?" Miley squinted her eyes under the sun, trying to get a glimpse at the reunited couple.

"Believe me," Jake laughed, "From the way they are sitting together, I would be worried if they were 'just friends'."

"Oh no…oh no oh no oh no…" Lilly stopped in her tracks when they got a few yards away from the group on the beach.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, concerned.

"I can't do this. I know you just gave me like a five minute pep talk and I know I should just go and tell Joe how I feel and get it over with and I know and I know and I know…" Lilly trailed off, "…but I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Joe looks hot."

Miley and Jake rolled their eyes, went behind Lilly and literally pushed her forward against her will while she protested endlessly.

* * *

"Okay, so it's settled then. I'll see you next week. Bye, Mike!" Hannah hung up her phone and smiled at the Jonas brothers, "Mike Stanley has agreed to let you guys perform on his show next week!"

"Sweet!" Joe screamed. "I love the fact that my brother is dating a celebrity."

Hannah and Nick smacked him at the same time.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I am not just someone you _use_," Hannah snapped.

"Oh, don't mind him," Kevin said. "Joe always says the wrong things at the wrong times."

Everyone laughed from their spot on the sand. They were all sitting in a shaded part of the beach. Nick and Hannah sitting together on one side, Lola and Oliver sat on a giant rock, Kevin sat leaning against the side of the rock, and Joe laid sprawled out in the middle.

Then, Miley and Jake walked over towards the group with Lilly in tow. "Hey guys!"

Lola elbowed Oliver's side, "Here comes Lilly. Now is your chance!"

"Now?" Oliver questioned skeptically.

"Now is a good time as any. So get off your butt and go tell Lilly how you feel!" Lola said with fake excitement, while she tried to keep herself from falling apart on the inside.

"Okay. I will!" Oliver nodded. He got up, took about a quarter of a step then turned back around, "How do I look?"

Lola smiled, "You look fine. You look…pretty sexy."

Oliver laughed. But the thing was: Lola wasn't joking.

He started walking away again, but suddenly, Lola felt Oliver's back at her side with his arms around her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Thanks Lola. For boosting my courage," he smiled.

Lola had never looked at Oliver so close before. Can you say gorgeous eyes? "No problem. What are friends for?"

And Oliver got up to walk to Lilly. And Lola was left sitting alone, with the feel of his embrace still lingering on her skin.

"…Lola?"

She turned around and jumped at how close Hannah was to her face, "Hannah! You startled me."

"Did you not see me walk over and climb onto this rock?"

"I must have been distracted."

"Thinking about Oliver?"

"Possibly."

Hannah sighed, "Why did you do that, Lola? Why did you send the guy you love to confess his love for Lilly? He was all set on giving her to Joe, why did you have to make him change his mind? Why didn't you take him for yourself?"

"Because…because he _loves _Lilly."

"And you _love_ him."

"But I could never do that to him," Lola said as she watched Oliver make his way over to Lilly. "I could never steal him away knowing that his heart belongs with Lilly. So maybe I love him. But when you love someone, you don't get in their way of what their heart wants. When you love someone, you put them before yourself. When you truly love someone, you let them go."

And Hannah couldn't argue back. Because after all, didn't she just say those exact words less than 24 hours ago?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. This chapter lacked inspiration.**

**I realize that my story is really confusing…even for me. The story is currently on Saturday, right after the audition. Next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter, so it will still be Saturday.**** The story will end on Sunday since it's all supposed to happen in one week. So, I guess**_** Love Me Not**_** is going to end soon. But I might just split Sunday into 5 chapters, you never know. :)**

**Since LMN is almost done, I have created a new poll with my new story ideas. I've got Hannah Montana, High School Musical, Twilight, and original FictionPress ideas as well as a huge crossover story idea. And speaking of crossovers, how about that new crossover feature, eh? Just in time for my story!! So go vote now. After you review.**


	18. Them Go

**This is it. The chapter you've all been waiting for…**

Kevin nudged Joe's shoulder, "Your lover's here."

Joe opened his eyes to see Jake and Miley pushing a reluctant Lilly towards the rest of the gang, who were sitting on the beach underneath some palm trees. He caught her eye for a second. Discouraged eyes stared into depressed eyes. They both quickly looked away. "She's not my lover," Joe corrected, "she's my heartbreaker."

"Boo hoo," Kevin said, "Stop the moping. Either you go tell Lilly that you love her or you get over her. It's quite simple actually."

"But I don't love her. I don't think."

"Just do something. I haven't seen you smile or laugh in a long time and it's driving me insane."

"It's only been a week."

"My point exactly. A week without your humor? Unbearable."

"Whatever," Joe got up and walked to Rico's to buy some water. _Don't make eye contact, do not look her in the eyes, _he told himself. But as he went past Lilly, their eyes connected again. This time, they didn't look away. Heartbroken eyes stared into apologetic eyes. But they kept walking their separate ways.

Then, like they heard the other silently calling them, they paused, turned around, looked back, and saw the other person staring back at them. Lilly smiled and Joe returned a weak grin. Hopeful eyes stared into hopeful eyes.

It was a start.

* * *

Oliver walked across the soft Malibu sand to Lilly. Okay…Lola was right…he can do this. No big deal, just come right out and say it…It wasn't a life or death situation or anything. It was just Oliver telling his best friend that he loved her. Easy, right?

But just as he was about to reach Lilly, Joe walked up to her. He beat him to it. Oliver felt a sudden rage inside of him. Does that guy have to beat him at everything? Fortunately, Joe wasn't there to strike up a conversation; he simply went right past her without a word.

Oliver confusedly looked between the two. Did they seriously just brush past each other as if the other was a stranger? Did he miss something?

…then he saw it. Simultaneously, Lilly and Joe both looked back. And even worse than _talking_, they _smiled_. It was like a secret code for 'everything will be alright'. But Oliver didn't want everything to be alright between Lilly and Joe. He wanted everything to be alright between Lilly and himself.

He didn't come all this way to lose.

Yet, there was something in Lilly's eyes that Oliver had never seen before. It was a look of regret, a look of hope, a look of desire. A look of love. And with one glance at Lilly staring after Joe like that, Oliver's resolve was lost. All the courage Lola had pumped into him flew right out, leaving him a flat, deflated mess.

He can't do this. How can Oliver be so selfish as to break his best friend's heart?

It was as if someone hit the pause button. Everyone stayed in their spots. Lola was still sitting on the rock, motioning for Oliver to go on. Hannah sat beside Lola, but contradicting her by shaking her head no. Kevin sat there looking like he was about to march up fix the drama himself. Nick was resting on the sand intently awaiting the final turnout. Joe stood there, halfway to Rico's shop, still having a silent conversation with Lilly. Lilly was standing on the beach near Oliver, her eyes glued on Joe's. Miley and Jake were beside her, both awkwardly standing there not quiet sure what to do.

And as if someone hit play again, Joe turned back around and continued walking, which caused Lilly to snap out of her daze. She turned to face Oliver and smiled half-heartedly, "Hey."

"Hey," Oliver nodded.

Jake looked at Miley and muttered, "What just happened?"

Miley shrugged and pulled him away, leaving Oliver and Lilly alone.

"So…"

"So..."

"I heard the Jonas Brothers lost," Lilly said.

"Yeah," Oliver knew Lilly was trying to avoid something, but he decided to play along. "The brothers were totally going to win, but then this awesome band called Happy Medium performed and they rocked the judges' socks off."

Lilly laughed, "Happy Medium, huh? I bet if the _Jonas Brothers_ had a more creative band name, they would have won. But no, no one listens to me!"

They both laughed before a comfortable silence fell upon them. After a few moments, Oliver sighed and said, "…do _you_ listen to yourself?"

"What?"

"Are you really doing what you want to do, Lilly? Who do you honestly love?"

She sighed, "Someone who doesn't love me back."

So it was true. As if it wasn't obvious enough, Lilly just confirmed Oliver's predictions. She didn't love him. No, because Oliver loved her back. Lilly was in love with Joe.

"And so what? It's very easy to fall in love with a girl like you," Oliver smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…even if Joe doesn't return your feelings right now, once you tell him you love him, he'll be madly in love with you in no time. Trust me."

"…I don't know. How can you be so sure?"

"How can you be so unsure? Just go and tell him, what's the worse that could happen?"

"He could reject me and push me off a cliff."

"Lilly." Oliver gave her a look, "Why are you so pessimistic? Aren't you Miley's best friend? Doesn't her cheery, always-look-on-the-bright-side attitude rub off on you? Stop worrying and go tell Joe, right now."

Lilly bit her lip and shook her head, "I can't. Why does everybody keep telling me to do this? I can't."

"Yes you can. I swear, I'm going to get you two together even if I have to physically drag you there myself and use the old handcuff trick again."

Lilly's eyes widened in horror, "NOOOO! I've had enough of people dragging me places, and please don't bring out the handcuffs again! I will go myself."

She turned and walked off after Joe. Oliver watched her go, feeling happy and sad at the same time. But love was always bittersweet, wasn't it. He turned to see the rest of his friends sitting there on the beach, under the trees, all with shocked and confused looks on their faces. Oliver cracked up.

He then took one last peek at Lilly and Joe down at Rico's shack. He watched as she tapped Joe's shoulder from behind. He watched while Joe turned around and Lilly got on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. He watched when Joe asked her something and she nodded her head twice.

Oliver watched Joe lean down and give Lilly a big kiss right in the middle of the beach.

It's settled then. After a week of break ups and make ups, the first problem finally gets solved. Lilly chose Joe. Somehow, Oliver had a feeling she would end up with Joe all along. But he fell for her anyways.

Regardless, Oliver did the right thing. Because when you love someone, you don't get in their way of what their heart wants. When you love someone, you put them before yourself.

When you truly love someone, you let them go.

**So in the end, Lilly gets with Joe. And I think you all know what will happen to Lola and Oliver, the two self-sacrificing gods…****This story is officially a Loe. :) I know there are some Loliver fans reading this too. Sorry, but I couldn't make everyone happy. However, if anyone wants to make an alternate, Loliver ending to this story, be my guest. In fact, if anyone would do that, I will love you forever.**

**If you recognized the repitition of the "...when you truly love someone, you let them go" thing, well good for you. And if you noticed the last four chapter names combined say When You Love Someone You Let Them Go, bonus points for you! **

**Personally, this chapter wasn't the greatest. I think I'm losing interest in LMN and am more obsessed with my new story ideas. Don't worry, I will still finish LMN, but please VOTE! I really want to start a new story!!!**

**And lastly, who is excited for the Hannah Montana Movie?! (The only, only thing I don't like is that there is some random cowboy dude, but no Jake Ryan. )**


	19. Worrying

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update in forever :)**

Lilly slowly made her way to Joe across the sand. There he was, standing at Rico's shack, telling Jackson his order. Each step she took brought her closer and closer…to what? Happiness? Rejection? Embarrassment? True Love? Epic failure?

Maybe that's it. Maybe Lilly just worried too much. They say it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. But they also say that ignorance is bliss. You could love and lose, then live your whole life in heartbreak, reminiscing the good times; or you could not love and never know what you were missing. And the latter sounds so much better.

One problem: Lilly is already in love.

And so, thanks to her pushy friends, Lilly was finally marching her way to the one man who could steal her heart or break her heart. Hopefully the first.

Jackson returned to the counter and handed Joe his smoothie. "Thanks, man," Joe muttered.

"No problem," Jackson mumbled back.

Lilly felt that familiar wave of guilt wash over her. She tore apart a friendship. Before she had second thoughts and chickened out of this _again_, Lilly thought to her self: _Think positive! Think like Miley! Be optimistic…um, in ten years, they will all look back at this and laugh?_

His back was still turned, so Joe hadn't noticed Lilly yet. Taking a huge breath, Lilly walked up behind him and tapped his left shoulder. He turned around and raised his eyebrows when he saw it was Lilly.

"…hi," he said.

Lilly smiled, "Hey."

And then she was stuck. What should she do now? All this time she was freaking out about just approaching him; now that she did, she didn't know the next step. Should she just blurt out that she loves him? Should she explain how she's liked for a while now? Should she be discreet? Should she be bold? Should she lead him to a private part of the beach and tell him her feelings? Should she jump on him right there in public and scream "I love you"?

Oops. She was worrying again. "Lilly? Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…" Lilly shook all the questions and thoughts out of her head, "I, uh, I have something to tell you."

He nodded fir her to go on. Lilly stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I…love…you."

When she pulled back, Joe's face was blank. Was he happy? Was he annoyed? Was he relieved?

Just as Lilly was about to go insane, Joe said, "No kidding?"

"Serious," she answered.

And before she knew it, his hands cupped her face and he was kissing her. And Lilly was happy. Finally happy.

But when Joe pulled away, Lilly couldn't help but picture Miley saying, "I told you so!" So Miley was right about this after. She was right about everything. She always is.

It was a happily-ever-after ending, wasn't it? Miley and Jake, Hannah and Nick, Lilly and Joe. It sure makes a good story ending. But one look at Jackson's disappointed face behind the counter of Rico's quickly changed Lilly's mind. Seeing Jackson standing there staring at her and Joe with a devastated look on his face…

The story is not over yet. Where's Jackson's happy ending? Where's Oliver's? Lola's?

But Lilly _really_ should stop worrying. Worrying won't solve anything. Instead, she should just be happy that Joe loves her and she loves him back. And that's all that really matters.

For now.

* * *

The Next Day (Sunday)

So he did it. Oliver brought all his friends back together again. He saved the day. He's a _hero_. Then how come he feels so down? As Oliver walked down the streets of Malibu, he watched all the couples pass by. Holding hands, linking arms, arms around the waist…hugging and kissing and brushing hair out of faces…couple after couple…

That's the thing with playing matchmaker. In the end, there is no one left for you.

Oliver passed the local jewelry shop and was shocked to see a disguised Jake coming out of it. "Hey Jake!"

"Oh hi, Oliver," Jake said nervously. So as to not get mobbed by fans, he was wearing a baseball cap with sunglasses. He tried to hide a plastic bag behind his back, but Oliver already saw it.

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing."

"What's in the bag?"

"What bag?"

"That bag?"

"Huh?"

"Jake, I'm not blind! I can physically see the bag!"

"It's nothing," Jake explained.

Oliver grabbed the bag anyways and peeked inside to see a small velvet box. He laughed, "Jake, there is nothing wrong with getting your girlfriend jewelry."

Jake still looked embarrassed, "I know."

"So what did you get Miley? A bracelet?"

"Uh, not quite."

Suddenly Oliver realized just how small the velvet box was. Very small. So small that it could only possibly hold…Oliver quickly took the box and opened it. "Shit, Jake!! You got her an _engagement ring_?!!"

He pulled Jake over and they sat down at a table inside a coffee shop so they don't cause a scene on the streets.

"Jake Ryan, what the hell were you thinking?! Buying diamond rings, are you crazy?! You guys are 18 years old! Don't you think it's a little early for wedding bells?"

"Calm down, Oliver," Jake said, "I'm not asking Miley to marry me."

"Then what is that?" Oliver pointed to the ring like it was some plagued object of mass destruction.

"I…I don't know. I just want to give it to Miley to snow her that I truly forgive her, after what y-" Jake abruptly stopped.

"After what I did, I know," Oliver said. "Sorry."

"It's okay, really. I forgive you, too. It's just, um, very awkward to talk about."

"Okay," Oliver changed the subject, "So you want Miley to know you forgive her. Won't flowers do it? You really need to get her a—what is that, a two carat diamond?"

"Two and a half, actually."

"Jake!"

"It's not just to show her I forgive her. It's also to tell her that I love her. And that I _do_ want to marry her someday."

"So why didn't you get her a promise ring like any other normal teenager? Oh right, you're Jake Ryan. You aren't normal. Why settle for a puny little promise ring when you can afford the real deal?"

Jake sighed, "I'm stupid, aren't I? God, I am so stupid. I was even telling myself, don't buy it, Jake, it's too much. But guess what? I bought it anyways," Jake shut the case and angrily chucked it into the bag.

The two sat in silence for a while before Jake spoke up again, "...but if I do ask her, do you think Miley will say yes?"

"Honestly," Oliver answered, "no."

Jake's head dropped.

Oliver shook his head, "It's been a really rough week for Miley. And for the rest of us. I really don't think a proposal is appropriate right now. She would want to say no, but she would be afraid to disappoint you, and then the whole thing will end tearfully and dramatically."

"You're right."

"If you were to ask her to marry you, she would most likely say no. But I think she _will_ marry you."

Jake looked up, "What?"

"Miley is going to be too scared to wear an actual ring right now, but in a few years or so, she will end up marrying you. I know it. She's just scared of the theory of commitment. But in reality, she's been planning your wedding for a while now."

"Really?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah."

"I think I have an idea," Jake's eyes twinkled and he discussed his plan with Oliver.

"If you say so, Jake," Oliver sighed and took out his phone. He hit 'create message' and started writing a mass text. "If you say so…"

* * *

"They are so adorable!"

In the distance, Lilly and Joe were attempting to wakeboard. If you call desperately chasing a board wakeboarding. The new lovebirds were running, jumping, falling, laughing, hugging, splashing, sliding, and kissing. Happiness was basically radiating off of them.

"I know, right?" Hannah smiled.

Miley nodded, "It was about time they got together. I could not take the drama anymore."

"They look happy together," Lola said. "Really happy."

Hannah, Miley, and Lola were sitting at the beach chatting, tanning, and spying on Joe and Lilly. Lola continued to stare after them. They look _so_ happy. Lola wanted to be happy like that.

"…Lola? Lola!"

She snapped out of her daze, "What?"

"Lola, are you okay?" Miley asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming."

"About Oliver again?" Hannah teased.

Lola defensively yelled, "NO! Well…okay maybe."

"Oh my god, I just had the best idea!" Miley exclaimed. "Since Lilly is with Joe, that means Oliver is free. And since you're single and Oliver is single, and you already like him, you guys should go out!"

"Only he doesn't like me back," Lola pointed out.

"Well then we could—"

Lola stood and held up her hands, "No. I don't want to hear it. I'll be in the bathroom."

After she was out of hearing range, Hannah turned to Miley and said, "I've already tried. She is so stubborn."

"I know!"

"I mean, maybe just telling Oliver will make him fall in love with her."

"Or maybe he already is."

"Yeah!"

"That Lola, she's so good at giving advice but she sucks at taking it. I guess we just have to do everything for her."

"…"

"…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so!"

**What are the girls thinking? What are the guys thinking? What do you think?**

**Okay, last time I checked, only four people voted on my poll. Love Me Not has like two more chapters left and that's it. I really want to plan my new story, but I want your input. PLEASE vote on which story you think sounds the best. And if you don't vote, I'll take it that you don't care what I write as long as I keep writing. I'm flattered. But still vote.**


	20. All Settled

**Finally, a new chapter! This chapter is super long so it should make up for the month I've been procrastinating. School is over (YES!) so now I should be able to write more. Here's the next chapter and make sure you read the AN at the bottom.**

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_I think so!"_

Miley turned towards Hannah excitedly, "Okay, all we have to do is somehow get Lola to confess her love for Oliver out loud. Then Oliver will just happen to walk by. And then he'll be like, 'you like me?' and she'll be like, 'you heard me?' and we'll be like, 'aw, we're seeing a great couple here!' and everything will be great."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "You always make things sound so easy…but you're never wrong. Things always do end up being that easy…how curious…"

"That's just how I roll," Miley laughed.

"How will we get Oliver and Lola in the same place with out causing suspicion?" Hannah asked.

"We'll just throw a party or something," Miley shrugged. "That way everyone will be there partying and _then_ we subtly guide Lola to Oliver."

"Where should this party be?"

Miley's phone beeped and she checked her new text message, "Apparently at the beach tonight at 6."

"Huh?"

"Looks like Jake and Oliver beat us to it," Miley showed Hannah the text she just received.

"Well that works, I guess," Hannah said. "But why would they just throw a party? I wonder what _they're_ planning."

* * *

"Here they come now," Oliver pointed to the girls as they walked to the beach from Miley's house.

"Why do girls always go everywhere together?" Jake asked.

Oliver shrugged, "Beats me. You should know by now to not ask me any big life questions."

Jake laughed and put his hand in his right pocket. He rubbed the small velvet box with his thumb. "Oliver, I'm really nervous."

"Just relax, man. Everything will be okay. And even if you do screw up and make a complete idiot of yourself, Miley will probably still love you. Even if somehow your hat got knocked off and everyone saw that it was you, Jake Ryan, even if your proposal ended up on the front cover of a magazine, and if Miley said no…Not that it will happen, but if it did…I'm not really helping am I?"

"No."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yep, everything is set. You're in charge of distracting all the other people while I take Miley. Plan goes into action at seven."

"Wait, how do I distract the crowd?"

"I don't know. You're smart…sort of. You'll think of something."

"Alright. Well good luck, buddy!"

* * *

"So we are here, and there is Oliver," Hannah said to Miley after they arrived at the small beach party.

"Great! So I will talk to Lola and on my signal, you will lead Oliver over. But we have to get the timing just right or else I might have to get Lola to repeat herself a few times."

"Okay."

"Oh, and fix your hat," Miley reached over and pulled the hat down lower on Hannah's head, "we wouldn't want to cause a scene if everyone saw that Hannah Montana was at the party."

"Got it. Plan goes into action at seven?"

Miley nodded, "7 o'clock on the dot."

* * *

6:56

The rest of the party were dancing and laughing the night away, completely unaware that four people were intently staring at their watches.

6:57

Jake stood on a rock and tried to search the crowd for Miley.

Oliver made his way to the DJ and racked his brain for possible things to say that would distract everyone long enough for Jake to do his getting-down-on-one-knee thing.

Hannah spotted Oliver and tried to catch up to him.

Miley looked for her pink-haired friend but there were just so many people at the party and the beach was so small and she did not wear her heels.

6:58

Even when jumping up and down on the rock, Jake still could not find Miley anywhere. Why didn't she wear her heels today?

The current song ended so Oliver tapped the DJ's shoulder and asked for the microphone. Here goes nothing.

It was hard to run on a beach filled with dancing teenagers. Hannah squeezed and pushed, all the while keeping one secure hand on her hat. There's Oliver. But why is he taking the microphone from the DJ?

Miley called and texted and searched but no Lola in sight. She grabbed Nick and forced him to help look for Lola too. Where is that girl?

6:59

And then Jake found her. Miley was walking around with Nick near the side. He quickly hopped off the rock and walked towards them. In his pocket, the small velvet box was starting to weigh a lot heavier, or maybe that was just him.

"Uh, hello? May I have everyone's attention please? Hi, it's Oliver," Oliver coughed and soon the crowd got quiet. "Um…hey guys. How do you like the party?"

Everyone erupted into cheers while Hannah finally made it to the DJ stand. "Oliver!" she whispered, "What are you doing? Can't this wait? I need to show you something!"

"I see Lola!" Nick exclaimed and tapped Miley's arm. "She's over there by Jake."

7:00

Jake was walking towards Miley when Lola grabbed his arm. "Hey Jake, have you seen Miley? She called me like 12 times." He nodded and pointed to where she was.

"Yeah…so…uhh…" Oliver caught Jake's eye and gestured for him to hurry it up. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming! And break is going to be so much fun, right? No more school!" The crowd cheered again and Oliver wondered how much longer he could keep this up.

Hannah impatiently waited besides Oliver, "Would you hurry?"

Miley charged towards Lola. So maybe Hannah wasn't going to be able to bring Oliver over, but that's okay. Miley will just bring Lola to over to Oliver. She was about to reach her when Jake stepped in and stopped her, "Miley, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, could you hold on to that thought for just a moment? I kinda have to do something first," Miley tried to back away.

Jake frowned, "But this is kinda urgent."

Miley looked back and forth between Jake and Lola, then Hannah, then Oliver, and back to Lola, and then she finally rested on Jake again. She sighed, "Okay fine."

The crowd was cheering again to something Oliver said and Jake took Miley's hand and led her away. When they passed Lola, Miley said, "Go to Hannah and tell her I'm a little busy, so she'll have to do it herself."

"What?" Lola asked, confused.

"Just go!"

Still with no idea what is going on, Lola followed Miley's instructions and found Hannah. "Uh, I'm supposed to tell you that Miley is busy so you have to do it yourself? Whatever 'it' is?"

"Busy?! What?" Hannah turned and spotted Miley and Jake walking down the beach towards the ocean.

Oliver looked too, and sighed, "Sure took him long enough."

"What? What is going on?" Lola asked, frustrated.

Hannah turned to Oliver suspiciously, "Do you know about this?"

"…um…"

"Oliver, why are Jake and Miley walking off?"

The last sentence echoed through the sound system. Hannah looked down and saw that the microphone was closer to her mouth than she thought. "…oops."

"Jake who?" one of the party people asked.

"Jake Ryan!" Kevin called out from the back. Then he realized his mistake. Only just a tad bit too late.

Girls shrieked and the whole crowd ran towards the beach. Hannah's eyes widened. She yelled at Oliver, "DO SOMETHING!"

Oliver scratched his head and spoke into the mike, "Wait, guys! I just saw them walking to the north side of the beach!"

The mob halted, then started running the other direction. Stupid fools.

"Phew!" Oliver pretended to wipe the sweat off his face. "That was a close one. But I did pretty good at distracting people, huh?"

"Wait, why did you even invite all these people if you were just going to distract them?" Lola pointed out.

Oliver thought about it for a minute, "You know, that's a very good point."

"Yeah, sorry about that guys," Kevin said. He was walking over with Joe, Lilly, Nick, and Jackson.

"So what's happening?" Lilly asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Hannah said.

"Okay so…what's the point in explaining? Let's just go see for ourselves!" Oliver led the way after Miley and Jake.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah…" Jake looked to the ground nervously.

"Well, what is it?"

"You know you can tell me the truth, right?"

"Right."

"You know I can handle whatever you say, right?"

"Uh huh."

"You know I want you to say exactly what you're thinking with complete honesty, right?"

"Where are you going with this, Jake?"

Jake ignored her and continued, "Okay, maybe this is a little too much, but tell me the truth."

Miley raised her eyebrows and waited. Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. Miley jumped about ten feet in the air.

"I would get down on one knee," Jake said, "but I'm afraid you'll have a heart attack."

"Jake…please tell me that's not—"

But before she could finish, their friends appeared. Hannah, Lola, Oliver, Lilly, Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Jackson all surrounded them.

"Oliver! What is this?" Jake yelled.

"Sorry man, our plan didn't really work out."

"I don't want an audience!"

"Too bad," the girls squealed when they saw the box, "now carry on! We want to see this!"

Jake groaned and turned back to Miley, only to find her with a deer-in-headlights expression. "Miley?"

She nodded and stared at the box.

"Just tell me exactly what's going on in your mind right now. If I were to propose, then would you marry me?"

Lilly and Lola squealed. Hannah slapped a hand on each of their mouths. The guys rolled their eyes.

"I…Jake…this is so spontaneous…oh I don't know…I…" Miley rambled on, "I'm sorry…I just…I can't."

Lilly and Lola groaned. Hannah shushed them. The guys rolled their eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Jake!" Miley buried her head on his shoulder and he automatically wrapped his arms around her. "It's just too soon, I'm sorry!"

"Miley, it's okay, really," Jake replied. He patted her back and chuckled, "You didn't think I was _actually_ asking you to marry me now, did you?"

Miley pulled back and stared at him. Lilly and Lola and Hannah turned to stare at him. Joe and Nick and Kevin and Jackson turned to stare at him. Oliver was doubling over in laughter.

"What? But you've got the case and everything!" Lilly said.

"How stupid do you guys think I am?" Jake laughed. "Why would I propose to Miley if I knew she wasn't ready yet and would say no? It was all _hypothetical._"

"So…what's in the box then?" Nick asked.

Jake smiled and opened the small velvet box. The ring was still there, but now, a small, silver chain lay through it. He took the necklace by the chain and fastened it around Miley's neck. The ring was left dangling from her neck and rested against her collarbone. It sparkled in the moonlight in the most subtle, yet beautiful way.

"Aww!" Lilly and Lola cooed. Hannah didn't even stop them this time, she sighed happily along with them. And the boys, yet again, rolled their eyes.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "I realize it's a bit early to even consider marriage, but I just want to give you something to let you know that I really love you. After this hectic week, I think we ended up close than before."

Miley smiled and touched the ring. The light reflected through the diamond to create tons of mini-rainbows on the beach sand. As she moved it, the lights danced and sparkled.

"You don't have to wear it around your finger yet," Jake said. "But just wearing it around your neck will let all the guys know your mine. And that's enough for me."

"All the guys will be jealous," Miley said.

"Oh yeah."

The newly-semi-engaged couple leaned in for a kiss and all their friends went wild with whoops and cheers.

"Jake is so romantic," Hannah said. "He just always knows what to say."

"I'm romantic too!" Nick defended, "Did I not write you a song?"

"That's true," Hannah agreed.

Lilly pouted, "Aw, I wish my boyfriend was corny and sweet like your guys!"

"Hey!" Joe put his arms around her, "I bought us matching bracelets, which has to count for something!"

Lilly adjusted her bracelet and shrugged, "I guess that'll do for now."

Lola over-dramatically sighed. Hannah's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered her and Miley's 'mission'. She thought about pulling Miley away, but then she saw how Miley and Jake were sucking each other's faces off, so she figured she'd just do this one on her own.

Oliver was talking to Jackson, conveniently off to the side. Hannah took the chance and pulled Lola away. She cleverly positioned them so that their backs were to Oliver, but close enough that he could easily hear what Lola has to say.

"Are you okay, Lola? I realize how bad this might make you feel right now," Hannah said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jackson and Oliver walking back towards everyone else, but Oliver stopped and turned to the two girls. Hannah smiled, he must have heard them.

Lola shrugged, "I'm fine. All this mushy gushy couple stuff doesn't really bother me. I'm used to it by now."

Hannah saw right through her words, "Maybe you're used to seeing us with our boyfriends…but are you used to the sad feeling you get when you see us?"

That one hit a little too close to home. Lola looked at the ocean and tried to blink the coming tears away. Oliver was only hearing snippets of the conversation, so he slowly inched closer.

"I'm really sorry, Lola. I shouldn't have said anything. I probably just made you feel ten times worse."

"No, it's okay Hannah. And it's true. I mean, it's getting better, but whenever I see you and Nick or Miley and Jake or even Lilly and Joe now…I don't know, I get this weird feeling in my gut. I guess it's part jealousy, part yearning."

"For _Oliver_?" Hannah took a step to her right so that she was facing Lola and Oliver who was a few feet behind her. She purposely emphasized his name to catch his attention and it worked. Oliver gave her a weird look and came even closer to listen to Lola's response.

Lola sighed, "Of course for Oliver, who else is there?"

Hannah smiled and winked at Oliver over Lola's shoulder. "So you like Oliver. Why on earth haven't you told him yet?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same! He never will."

"But maybe if you just tell him, he'll have a change of heart." Hannah looked back at Oliver to see that he was smiling. And that was a good sign.

"You might be right, but I'm too big of a coward to ever find the courage to tell Oliver I like him face to face."

"Which is why I had you tell him back to face," Hannah grinned in success.

"…what?" Lola slowly turned around. When she saw Oliver standing an arm's length away, she blushed like crazy. "Oh…uh, hi."

"Hi," Oliver smiled and walked up to her.

"Well my work here is done!" Hannah 'accidentally' bumped into Lola, making her fall into Oliver's arms and then ran back to the rest of her friends.

"Are Oliver and Lola…kissing?" Lilly gasped when Hannah got back.

"WHAT?!!" Everyone turned to look in their direction.

"Oi," Jackson groaned, "I think I've had enough kissy-kissies tonight."

"Aww!" Miley said, "You got them together, Hannah?"

Hannah nodded and Miley gave her a high five. "Success!"

"So we're like, all paired up now," Joe concluded. "Me and Lilly, Hannah and Nick, Jake and Miley, Oliver and Lilly. Kevin and Jackson just have to turn gay for each other and it'll all work out."

"WHAT???!!!!" Kevin and Jackson screamed.

Silence fell over the friends--Lilly smacked Joe. Nick coughed. Jake mumbled, "Awkward!". Hannah and Miley nearly died trying to hold in their laughter.

"…Okay, so I have to admit, that was a really bad joke," Joe apologized. "Sorry about that guys, I'm sure you aren't gay."

The weirdness passed and Miley and Hannah were doubled over in laughter. Soon everyone was laughing too. Lola and Oliver rejoined the group and were retold the joke and started laughing as well.

Then it was decided that they would all sleepover at Hannah's house. After settling in at the Montana mansion, everyone was debating over which movie to watch, and which type of cookie to bake. While the argument continued, Jackson silently took off and went outside.

**Are you really gone****?  
I sing you this song.  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong?  
I can't let go,  
I can't let go.  
Now I'm left here chasing echoes.**

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kevin asked as he stepped out the door. "I saw you leave."

"I lost, man," Jackson said. "I nearly had Lilly, but now I've lost her. And Lola."

"Do you still love them?"

"Yeah," Jackson sighed, "And maybe that's the problem. I can't love both of them."

"It's going to be okay. So what if we're single? Personally, I'm not so eager to get into this love business. Too much drama," Kevin said.

"I guess you're right. But this could have ended so differently. Maybe I would be with Lola, Oliver would be with Lilly, Nick would be with Miley, and maybe Hannah would be with you."

"You don't get an alternate ending in real life, Jackson."

"I know. It sounds good though."

**  
N****ow I'm left here chasing echoes.**

* * *

**And that's that. I guess the story ended a lot sadder than I planned. But that's what happens when you write stories. ****This is the last 'official chapter'. I will write an epilogue and then, sniffle sniffle, that's the end to Love Me Not. What next?**

**Part of the reason why I haven't updated in a month is because I've started writing **_**Around the Campfire**_** and **_**Chasing Fate**_**. **_**Campfire**_** is one of the most voted stories on my poll, but only 7 people have voted so that doesn't say much. Still, it's a fun idea, so I think I'll write it. :) **_**Chasing Fate**_** is a story not on the poll, because I'm defintely writing it. All I can say is it's a Jiley songfic.**

**And another thing, while I was writing this, I also created a Twitter account. There is a link on my profile. I will give you updates on new story info and stuff like that. You should follow me, and then tell me your Twitter username in a comment so I can follow you and we can be Twitter buddies! And I was trying to find all these celebrities the other day. Do you know how many Miley Cyrus's and Selena Gomez's there are? They all say 'official' or 'real'. Can someone please tell me which one is the actual Twitter for Miley, Selena, Demi, Vanessa, and all those famous people? Just give me a list of all the celebrities you have.**

**So...comment and, oh yeah, vote on my poll!:)**


	21. Epilogue: Well Said

"And that was the Jonas Brothers everybody! I think that these guys will become really hot really soon, wouldn't you agree? So that's the show for today, I'll see you next time on MikeStand!"

"And we're out," the director called out.

"Good job guys!" Mike Stanley handed his microphone over to a worker and went over to the brothers. "You sounded amazing!"

"Thanks," Kevin smiled. "And thank you so much for letting us play on your show!"

Mike smiled back, "No problem. Hannah is one of my best friends, and friends of hers are friends of mine!"

"I still can't believe we were on MikeStand! This show is so popular, everyone watches it!" Joe exclaimed.

"Which is why this will definitely be your big break," Mike patted their shoulders.

Hannah waved them over to the waiting room behind the stage set. "You guys did awesome! America will love you. Just watch, in a few months your faces will be on every teenage girl's wall. You'll be famous! I can't wait; my little boys are going to be stars!" She screamed, pinching Nick's cheeks.

"Who are you, our mother?" Nick wrestled her off.

As the couple argued, Joe and Kevin both stared at Mike trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. And not just TV familiar, but like, familiar familiar. Where have they seen him before? They both remembered at the exact same time.

"Hannah! Nick!" Joe motioned for them to come over. "Who does Mike Stanley look like?"

They studied the show host who was currently talking to the live audience. "Um, I have no idea," Hannah shrugged.

"Look closer. His face is almost identical to someone else's," Kevin said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Oliver!" Joe and Kevin yelled.

Realization dawned on Nick. "Oh…yeah, you're right! Mike looks just like Oliver except he has a beard. They could pass off as brothers. Or twins—"

"No!" Hannah interrupted. "Don't even _think_ about telling Oliver or anyone about this. I've had enough of the trading spots. No! I won't have it. Haven't we learned our lesson? In the end, the popstar and the pauper both end up right where they were in the first place. And everything gets all screwed up for nothing. Then we have to clean up the mess and it's just so exhausting. I can't handle the stress and the secrets. So no more! No! No! No!" She said each 'no' while poking each Jonas's chest.

"Okay, we get it, we won't say anything!" Joe laughed.

Hannah didn't buy it, "Seriously guys. Promise?"

"We promise," they nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. Mike was calling her over to sign some autographs for the fans so she left the brothers with one warning glance back.

"Are we really not going to tell Oliver?" Kevin asked.

"Well," Nick said, taking out his phone, "we promised won't _say_ anything, but we can _show _them and let them figure it out themselves." He sent a text to Oliver, Lilly, Lola, Jake, Miley, and Jackson.

_Hey, you guys watched MikeStand, right?  
Who does Oliver look like?_

"Nice one," Joe gave him a high five.

"I mean, Hannah's right," Nick said. "Whenever there is a switch, there is always trouble and misunderstandings. But things always get fixed in the end. Because come on, without the drama of screwing up and cleaning the mess, life would be so boring!"

"Well said," Kevin nodded, "well said."

**It's over. It's really over. I'm gonna miss this story…:(**

**Sorry the epilogue was so short. I was going to have the other characters in it as well, but I just lost inspiration. I guess I'm just done with P&P and LMN. Sorry to those who wanted it, but there will be no sequel. If you want to write a story about Mike and Oliver, feel free. I give this idea to you.**

**A special thanks to ****adryrules99****, ****xXxProud to be weirdxXx****, ****xForeverDazzledx****, ****ZOMGnoway.****, ****AHigherOctave****, ****KazzahBlanca****, ****mmmbopjonasgirl****, ****Nileylover4ever****, ****dizzydanfan****, and ****princessofportugal**** for their constant reviews! Hugs!**

**Now you're wondering, what will I write next?**

**1. _Chasing Fate_, a Jiley Story, coming out next week. Summary: Miley Stewart is 26 years old, has thrown away the wig, moved to New York, and is about to get married. But she's not happy. In fact, she hasn't been happy in 10 years. (This story is kind of anti-Niley. Don't read if you don't like.)**

**2. _Around the Campfire_, an extreme crossover story, coming out after CF is finished. All our favorite Disney Channel characters are all going to Camp Rock. The plot is still in the works, but I've made very creative relations between the characters. :)**

**3. _100 Years to Live_, an original werewolf/vampire/wizard love story, I have already written 10 chapters for this on my FictionPress account. So if you are a TWILIGHT fan, please go check it out! (Link in profile.)**

**Trailers for **_**100 Years to Live**_**, **_**Chasing Fate**_**, and **_**Around the Campfire**_** should be done soon—in that order—and will be on my YouTube channel very shortly.**

**ONE LAST THING: Does anyone have the book **_**13 Little Blue Envelopes**_**? If you do, can you please send me the part in Letter #12 where the aunt says something along the lines of 'I realized I found my destiny with Richard a long time ago but I forgot to stop going'? I want to quote it for my **_**Chasing Fate**_** story.**

**Thanks for reading **_**Love Me Not**_**! I love you guys!**


End file.
